Edward Elric at Hogwarts! Book 2
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: What happens when Roy Mustang gets nonstop letters to Edward Elric about entering Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Edward Elric goes to Hogwarts! With the help of Edward, will the golden trio be able to figure out the Chamber of Secrets? And what about Alphonse and Winry? Suck at Summaries, promise it'll be good! Rated T for Edward's potty mouth ;D
1. Chapter 1

**As promised here's my HP/FMA crossover ^-^ teehee...I'm so excited to start writing this! =D Dude I looked up Anime on Pandora and I clicked on one called Anime Phenomenon and DUDE! FMA STARTED PLAYING! I was like HELL YESH! I'm so happy now! ~giggles uncontrollably~ So this is going to take place when Edward is 12 and just joined the military, but went back to his hometown, Risembool. :) Enjoy the awesome sauce! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) or (Harry Potter). **

Fullmetal was going to kill him. There was no way the kid wouldn't find out. At first, Roy thought this was all a practical joke. You know, who believes in Magic anyways? Certainly not him. Then again, Fullmetal was just a kid so maybe he did believe in Magic...no. Fullmetal was definitely going to smash his face in for this one. There were owls EVERYWHERE and it didn't look good when the Fuhrer walked in, seeing all this. He wanted them GONE. Roy sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the Rockbells' number.

"Rockbell Automail, how can we help you today?"

"Ah, Ms. Rockbell. Nice to see you're doing well. If you wouldn't mind, can you get Edward on the phone?" Roy remembered once he called Edward, Fullmetal on the phone...lets just say it didn't end well.

"What do you want with him?" Roy could hear the agitation in her voice.

"He's been getting letters...I'm pretty sure he'd want to see them."

"Can't you just send them here-"

"THEY WONT GO AWAY!" Roy complained like a baby, shocking Pinako.

"Are you okay sir?" Pinako asked, cautiously.

"THEY WONT STOP COMING!" he practically sobbed.

"Um...okay, I'll send him over."

"Thank you so much Pinako, I do apologize."

"...okay..." She hung up on him. Roy smirked.

"That was easier than I thought." He heard Riza sigh on the other side of his door.

"Sir, would you please not lie to her."

"BUT I'M NOT LYING LOOK! COME IN SERIOUSLY!" She walked in and dropped all her papers in shock. There were owls...everywhere. There were some on the couch, the table, the windowsill, the desk, and other buildings.

"Oh my..."

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"Did the Fuhrer see them." Roy nodded sadly. She sighed, picking up her papers. "You should've shown him these before he left."

"They appeared all on his birthday...something about Magic and School and whatnot." She gave him an odd look.

"You didn't open them did you?"

"No, but they're kinda stalkerish...look at it."

_Mr. Edward Elric_

_Guest Room of Rockbell Automail_

_2 Light Lane_

_Risembool, Amestris_

"That is...odd." Riza blinked. They _knew _what room he slept in...that is pretty stalkerish. "But how do you know it deals with Magic and School?" Roy turned the envelope over. There was a small insignia and above it said 'Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. "You can't be serious." Roy nodded.

"Apparently so..."

"Good luck explaining it to him." She slammed the papers on Roy's owl-covered desk. They didn't even flinch. Roy slammed his head on the table and groaned.

"How in the hell does the stack keep growing?!" Riza gave him an amused look. She walked out the door. Roy picked up his pen and filled out the never-ending paperwork, getting nowhere.

A few hours later, the door slammed open. Roy prepared for a bunch of screaming his way about how Fullmetal had vacation, but nothing came. He looked up from his paperwork to see Edward gawking at him.

"What?"

"Where the hell did you get all these owls?!"

"These owls were the ones delivering letters to you."

"But...why owls?"

"Personally, Fullmetal, I have no clue." Roy smirked at his inner scene bubble about how mad Edward would get when he saw the letters. Roy picked up the first one he ever got and examined it thoroughly. "Now, Fullmetal, I want you to take this seriously. I must admit, at first I thought this was all a joke, so I didn't call you. But as you can see," he gestured to the owls around him. "This is pretty serious." Edward walked up to Roy's desk and snatched the letter from his hands. One look at it and Edward's eyes bulged.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO THEY KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!"

"I would like to know the same question...another thing I'd like to know is why they sent it to _me._" Roy said in agitation. "Maybe it's because I'm recorded as your guardian...whatever it is I'm ordering you to attend to-" Roy was caught off by the door literally coming off its hinges. Ed turned around and they both gawked. The guy was as large as Armstrong!

"Hmm, sorry about that." The big gruff giant picked the doors up and placed them beside the doorway. "Handle was getting to meh, lost my temper..." The man was huge. He had black scruffy hair with a scraggly beard and beady black eyes. He was wide as the doorway itself. Past him, Roy's subordinates were also gawking. "I knew yeh were gettin my letters." Roy closed his mouth.

"Yes, I was...but why'd you have to send so many?"

"Well yeh weren't replyin'."

"I...didn't know your address...you have your own school?" The man chuckled.

"Of course not, silly. It's Professor Dumbledore who owns the school." Ed had to hold in his laughter. What kind of name was Dumbledore anyways?

"Is this a joke?" The scraggly man shook his head.

"This is entirely serious sir. Although if ya don't mind meh asking. Why are yeh Edward's guardian? You look nothin alike and as far as I know, yer not his father." Ed was still gawking. He shook his head from shock.

"Magic...you say...Magic ain't real." The large man seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, of course it is, boy."

"Prove it." Ed said smugly. The large man took his pink umbrella and pointed it at Roy's pen. The pen jumped out of Roy's hand and flew into the man's. Ed blinked. "But...how?"

"Magic." Ed knew this guy had to be joking...then again, maybe there was some catch and he could trick this man into creating a Philosopher's Stone or find someway to retrieve Alphonse's body.

"Hmm." Roy saw Ed's smirk.

"Well Fullmetal, this 'Magic', as this man-"

"Hagrid's, my name."

"Hagrid." Hagrid nodded.

"Why don't you take Edward here to this school." Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't. We have to retrieve his things first." Hagrid looked to Edward.

"Your father...he was a wizard, wasn't he?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"What was his name?" Ed gave him a scowl.

"Van Hohenheim." Hagrid's eyes practically came out of his skull.

"You're Hohenheim's son? Well Merlin's beard, I'd be darned." Ed rose an eyebrow.

"He was an old friend of Dumbledore's...never mind. We should go. Ah, yes, as I recall...Professor Dumbledore said something about Alchemy or something like that. He said you can't use it." Ed frowned.

"Damn." Ed muttered. "Alright, whatever, sure." Ed paused. "Where are we going anyways?"

"United Kingdom." Ed's jaw dropped.

"That far?! It's going to take days!"

"Nah we'll travel by floo powder."

"Um...okay...Oh, hey Mustang?"

"Yes, Fullmetal?"

"One, give me that letter." Roy tossed the letter to him. "Two, make up some random story for Alphonse will ya?"

"Will do, Fullmetal." Hagrid briefly wondered why Roy Mustang called Edward, Fullmetal. Dumbledore didn't tell Hagrid anything about this mysterious country so Hagrid figured it shouldn't really matter. Edward quickly opened his letter. Hagrid was about to tell him they needed as much time as they could get so Edward should read it later, but once he saw how fast Ed's eyes were going, he thought not.

"Hmm. Seems fair enough." He had to have certain supplies and he had to read the 1st year books too. He took out the second year list and read aloud. "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk, Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart, Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart, 43 Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart, Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart, Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart, Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart...what the hell is up with this Lockhart guy?

"He's pretty famous in the wizarding world." Hagrid commented.

"If you say so..."

"Yeh read pretty fast fer a 12 year old." Ed shrugged. Hagrid turned to Roy. "Do you have a fire place?" Roy nodded and led them both down to the lab, he was getting aggravated by all the weird looks he was getting. He went to the large one that was used for making weapons so that Hagrid could fit. Hagrid pulled out a small pouch. "Hold out your hand." Ed did as he was told. Hagrid put some powder in his hands. Then he dumped the rest in his.

"What the...?"

"Now follow all of my instructions carefully." Roy watched in amusement. Hagrid threw the powder in the fire, and sure enough, the flames turned green. "Tuck in yer elbows, keep yer eyes shut, don't fidget, and don't panic. Just make sure yeh say it clearly and aloud. Like this." Hagrid stepped in the fire. Ed's eyes widened, how was he not catching on fire? "DIAGON ALLEY!" Hagrid boomed and he vanished. Ed stared in amazement.

"Don't get stuck up a chimney, Fullmetal." Roy smirked. Ed scowled at him. He threw the powder in the fire and cautiously walked in. "Diagon Alley!" Ed shouted, making Roy close his ears. He immediately started spinning. He closed his eyes tight, afraid that soot would go in his eyes. He stopped and fell out onto someone.

"Ugh, holy..." Ed held his head dizzily. He blinked, coming face to face with a red-headed and freckled boy. "Gah!" Ed backed up into someone else. He looked up and saw Hagrid.

"Who's this, Hagrid?"

"He's new." Ed blinked. He stood up straight and brushed himself off. He noticed that Hagrid was looking a little blue.

"Sorry Ron, gotta get his stuff. See yeh at Hogwarts." Ron nodded. Ed walked away and followed Hagrid. "First we need to go to Gringotts...be careful not to get the Goblins angry...they're pretty vicious." Goblins? Seriously? These people are so stereotypical. They walked into a large building. Ed's jaw dropped. These people weren't kidding when they said it was ran by Goblins. Ed was actually pretty glad that they were shorter than him.

"So...money wise..." Hagrid walked up to the front desk, not hearing Edward talking.

"Need to go to Hohenheim's vault." The Goblin seemed a bit taken aback. He looked down at the short blond. He looked at a file. He pulled out a picture of Ed. He confirmed it and called over a Goblin.

"Hohenheim." the Goblin took the picture and the pair followed it. Edward was a little curious of the picture but just ignored it. They walked onto an elevator thing and it zoomed off. Ed jolted out of his spot and held tight onto the rail, creating a small dent. Must be pretty strong metal. After a half hour they finally made it to a vault. There was a small slit and the Goblin put the picture in it. The vault opened up to vast amounts of Gold. Barely any silver and copper were seen. Ed's jaw dropped. Hagrid was just surprised.

"Damn..." Ed muttered under his breath. He could already tell that it wasn't regular money. Hagrid handed him a sack. Edward filled it up, he didn't know how much he would need so he took some silver and copper just in case. "So Hagrid." Hagrid looked down, much to Ed's annoyance.

"What is it?"

"How do I use this money? Like what are the qualifications to it?" Hagrid was surprised at the question. He didn't think the kid would be able to think about that, only how much he had.

"Alright...the gold ones are called Galleons, they're the most. The silver ones are called Sickles and the copper ones are called Knuts. The currency is that there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon...think you can remember that?" Ed nodded absentmindedly. They went back on the elevator, much to Hagrid's dismay. "Hate those things." Hagrid looked like he was going to puke.

"Are you okay?" Ed had to ask. Hagrid shook his head. "If ya want, I'll shop on my own. I'm pretty sure I can figure out which is which."

"You sure? Dumbledore would have my head if he found out I lost ya..." Ed nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be able to spot you." Hagrid agreed and went to wherever he needed to rest. Edward looked around in the store windows. He saw robes and decided to go get his fitted. He was a little depressed that they had to measure him, but it had to be done. He walked up to the door and walked in. The bell rang and a woman came up to him.

"Hello Mr..."

"Edward Elric." Edward said, glancing around the shop.

"Mr. Edward Elric. Okay lets get you measured. She dragged him to a back shop. Ed saw a scowling platinum haired boy.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, I had a customer." She called over to another witch to measure 'Malfoy.' The woman started measuring Edward, who refused to take off his shirt or pants. Malfoy glanced curiously at Edward.

"Who're you?" The kid said, smugly.

"Edward Elric..."

"Elric? Never heard of it..."

"It's my mother's last name."

"Your parents aren't married?" Ed frowned.

"My mom died." he saw the witch glance sadly at him.

"Okay...what's your dad's name?"

"My _father," _Malfoy heard the disgust in the boy's voice and smirked, he might like this kid already. "His name was Van Hohenheim." Malfoy blinked and the witch stabbed Ed with a needle, out of surprise.

"Ouch!"

"Ah, sorry." She began working again.

"You're joking." Ed scowled at him.

"Fine, don't believe me, I don't give a rat's ass-" He got a glare from the witch. Ed rolled his eyes. "I don't give a crap if you don't believe me. Never liked him anyways..." Malfoy looked at Edward. He certainly looked like Hohenheim...not many people have golden eyes and hair. Rare combination.

"Malfoy." Malfoy held his hand out. "Draco Malfoy." Ed shook his hand, even though he hated this kid's attitude. Ed collected his robes and walked out, without another word to Malfoy. He visited other weird stores. He walked into another random one and was nearly bowled over by an old man.

"Sorry..." Ed muttered.

"Are you here for a wand?" Ed nodded. The man directed him to the back. "First year?"

"Second...I just haven't been contacted about Hogwarts yet..."

"Okay, so do you have any experience with magic."

"Well I saw it performed and I've traveled by Floo but other than that, no."

"Alright...what hand do you write with?"

"Left-" A box was shoved into his hands.

"Just flick it." Ed did so...nothing happened.

"Uh..." another box was shoved into his hands. Again, nothing happened. Ed began to doubt whether Magic was real. After lots and lots of wands later Ollivander, as Ed found out his name along the way, handed him one. He flicked it lazily and a spark came out and caused lots of boxes to fly towards them.

"Interesting...not quite though..." Ollivander came back with another box, though it was pretty dusty. "Made with Yew and Holly bark...Thestral hair, 9 inches."

"Uh...okay?" Ed took it and flicked it gingerly. The whole store lit up in gold colors. Edward felt whole with himself when he held it. "I don't get it...why is this one so special?" Ollivander shrugged. Another kid came in. Ollivander put Ed's wand in his box and shooed him out as Ed paid him. Edward dragged his trunk around. "Almost forgot to get me some books." Ed's eyes lit up in wonder. He _loved _books. He walked in and was immediately shoved aside by a familiar platinum haired blonde. Except the platinum hair belonged to a different Malfoy.

"Who're you?" The man asked in disgust.

"Father! That's the son of Van Hohenheim!" The man blinked.

"Really? That's interesting...lets go Malfoy." The man glanced suspiciously at Edward before walking off.

"Jeez, what was that all about?..." Edward stood up and was trampled over by a blond haired, blue eyed ma.

"Awe, sorry young wizard, I was getting ready to give out autographs...wait! Would you like to be first in line?!"

"Uh...who are you?" The man gasped.

"Oh, you must be muggle-born, yes...that would explain it. I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, I wrote the Lockhart collection.

"Oh...not really, I haven't even read them yet, sorry..."

"That's no problem...in fact, since you're the first person here, you can have them for free." Ed blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes!" The man dragged Ed by the hand to a desk. He had three stacks of books. They all had his smiling face on it. Lockhart kinda reminded Ed of Hughes, with all the pictures. The shocking fact was that they were moving. "Here you go, and they're all signed by me!"

"Thanks..." Lockhart Shook his hand.

"You're very welcome. Now hurry and leave before the crowd of people see the poster." Lockhart shooed him away. Ed loaded the books in his trunk. Then he went looking for first year books. As he went behind a bookshelf many bustling was heard. He came out from behind the bookcase and saw a whole crowd of people. Ed's jaw dropped.

"Damn, he must be pretty famous." He heard a girl squeal. He looked around the corner and saw a bushy-haired girl talking excitingly. Ed sweat-dropped. He heard them coming near him. He looked around the basic books for first years but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Hey, would you like some help?" He recognized the girl's voice as the one who squealed. He turned around sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Are you a first year?" Ed opened his eyes, earning a gasp from her.

"Uh, no. I just wasn't at Hogwarts last year. I'm second year."

"Me too..." the girl started staring intently in his eyes. "Do you wear contacts?"

"Uh...no..." Ed was a little creeped out by the girl's staring.

"Hermoine, where did you-oh hey it's you." Ron walked around the corner. Ed looked at him. Ron sent a curious glance to Hermoine.

"Ron look at his eyes! They're golden!"

"Um...your point? So he's got weird eyes, so what?" Ed frowned at the insult.

"They're not weird! They're amazing!"

"Um...can you point out the books for me please."

"Oh yeah...here." Hermoine grabbed a pile of books and gave them to Ed. Edward smiled at her.

"Thanks." She blushed and he walked out. "Hmm. I'm pretty sure they said I could-oh hey...it's Hagrid." Ed started waving his arm at the oversized giant.

"HAGRID! OVER HERE!" Hagrid looked around and spotted him. He came bustling over through the crowd, clumsily. Ed laughed at him as he knocked over a frail woman, who started hitting him with her purse. He approached Edward.

"Got everything?"

"Everything but an animal."

"Great lets go get you..."

"An owl..."

"Alright...this way." They soon came upon an Emporium full of owls. Ed was walking around looking at one when he came across an owl that was white and had bright blue eyes. Scenes flashed in his mind of Nina being transformed into the chimera with her dog. Her blood splattered across a wall. "Hey Edward..." Ed looked up at Hagrid.

"Huh?"

"Are yeh okay?" Edward's expression returned to normal once he realized that he had a depressed look on his face.

"Uh...yeah I'm fine."

"Yeh want that one?" Ed nodded. Edward paid for a black cage and the owl and they left. "What yeh gonna name her?"

"Nina."

"That's a nice name." Ed nodded. Hagrid shoved a ticket in his face. "Here's the ticket for the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh...thanks."

Edward wondered about what he would learn at this new school called Hogwarts. He looked at the first year books in his arms. Hagrid got him a one night room at some Leaky Cauldron place and he set his stuff down. He let Nina out of her cage and she flew around the room. Edward smiled at her. He opened one of the first year books he bought and immediately started reading. No matter what, he had to get Alphonse's body back, no matter the cost.

**Done! Now I have to hurry and wake up my mom and then get ready for a b-day party (not mine lol). Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Oh and if you're curious on ****the wand for the bark and stuff read the description for Holly and Yew here: www. mystickblue MagikalTreesandFlowers .html Until Next Chapter ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I have realized that after Diagon Alley they went back home but let's just pretend they were running late and went the day before they left XD Oh and pairings anyone? No? Okay moving on xD jkjk anyways here's le next chappie! Muhahaha xD I don't own FMA or HP!**

**I understand that some of you are confused so READ THIS if you were the ones who were reviewing about them. Or read this if you are in fact, a little confused. The owls: Yes I know, I know, I know, they're supposed to be delivered straight to Edward but since Edward doesn't actually have a house and lives with the Rockbells they had to go straight to who his guardian was. Which was Mustang. Why did Ed immediately drop his quest to go to a Magic school? Guys if you haven't realized it by now, Ed is 12. He is amazed with Magic, even though he doesn't want to admit it. Even though he is amazed, he thinks there can be someway he can retrieve Alphonse's body back. Yes I know Ed cant stand his father but what about before he left? Hohenheim didn't do much for them but there were times when he was actually a family with all of them. And the reason why he doesn't need convincing is because Magic doesn't use equivalent exchange and he wants to use that to his advantage. And I believe they made the oath after Hughes had died. Hughes isn't dead in this, therefore, they have never made the oath that they didn't want their bodies back if it were to harm others. Because basically it wasn't their fault that Nina died. It was the insane Shou Tucker's idea. He would have made her into a chimera with or without the Elrics. The Elrics just made sure that he paid for his crime. Since Edward is 12 and not 15, he hasn't learned that the Philosopher's Stone is made of live humans. Does this explain everything?**

A knock was heard on the door of Edward's door, making said blond wake up. The person kept knocking and Edward was beginning to think that the person was doing it on purpose to annoy him. He quickly got dressed into his clothes, so they wouldn't see his automail, and answered the door. It was, of course, Hagrid.

"Mornin', Edward."

"Morning Hagrid."

"Ready to go to King's Cross?"

"King's what?"

"The station."

"Oh...yeah sure hold on." Edward packed up all the books he was reading and put Nina in her cage. He stretched and groggily followed Hagrid out of the bar. He yawned. Hagrid led him to another fireplace. Edward groaned. "We're going by Floo again?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Sorry, Edward. I don't have any car to drive and you're going by Floo. I have some things I need to attend to first."

"Fine." Hagrid was granted permission to use the bar's fireplace in the back.

"Thanks a bunch..."

"No problem, Hagrid." Edward noted the irritation in the bartenders voice and chuckled. Edward, because Hagrid wasn't coming, used another bag of Floo powder and stumbled out of another fireplace.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that." Edward mumbled. He walked out into the station sneakily. He glanced at his ticket, which read 9¾. "The hell?" He walked around and saw only 9 and 10. He was about to ask an officer when he heard a woman's voice.

"Percy first." He turned around to the voice and saw a tall red head disappear from behind a pillar. He walked up to the Woman.

"Um. Excuse me."

"Oh is this your first time?" Ed nodded. He glanced at Ron, who did a slight wave. "Alright just walk into that pillar and hurry up or you'll be late. Best to get a running start." Edward shook his head at the nonsense but did as she said. Right before impact, Ed closed his eyes, expecting pain but nothing came. He looked around and saw the scarlet train.

"Wow." Edward commented. A man came from behind him.

"Oh, hello. You're still here?" The man had red hair and was balding. Ed nodded his head. He held his hand out. "Arthur Weasley." Ed shook his hand. "Are you a first year?" Ed shook his head. Mr. Weasley gave him an odd look.

"Just learned about all this yesterday really."

"Ah, so you're muggle-born..." Edward reminded himself that a muggle was a non-magic person.

"I guess you could say that. My father was a wizard but I don't think my mom was."

"So...do you have anything...muggle-wise?" Mr. Weasley asked as two red-headed twins came from behind him. Ed blinked.

"Uh..."

"Oh dad, leave him alone." one of the twins clapped their hands on his shoulder. More Weasleys emerged from the barrier.

"So, new kid, what's your name?" The other twin asked.

"Edward Elric...you can just call me Ed though."

"I'm Gred."

"And I'm Feorge."

"Huh?" the woman rolled her eyes.

"Fred and George. I'm Molly Weasley and this is Ginny. By the way do you wear those eye things, muggles call contacts? Not many people have your eye color."

"No I don't, they're natural." Edward was really starting to get irritated of that question. There was a high pitch screech.

"Oh, the train! Hurry!" Mrs. Weasley pushed all the kids on board. Edward went ahead and found a compartment to himself. He grabbed a few books for first years and started reading. He put his case on the rack and propped his feet up. He was reading for awhile when the door to his compartment opened. It was Hermoine, Ginny, and another boy that Edward had never seen before.

"Um, can we sit here?" Edward took his feet down and scoot over. "This is Neville." Hermoine introduced him. Neville sat next to Edward and Hermoine and Ginny sat together. Hermoine noticed him reading a Potions book. She also seemed to notice that Edward was into it. "Potions?" Edward kept reading, unable to hear her.

"Hello?" Ginny asked, he didn't respond. "Neville...tap him." Neville gingerly tapped him.

"What amazing focus." Hermoine commented. The compartment door slid open, more like slammed, and a familiar sneering blond could be seen.

"Where's Potter? Or did his muggles not let him here and starve him to death?" They all scowled at him. Edward just read on.

"Edward? What are you doing with this pathetic bunch." Edward didn't reply. Malfoy blinked. "Edward...?" He looked at the others. They shrugged. Malfoy strutted over to him but Ginny tripped him along the way, causing him to knock Edward's book out of his hands and land on the floor. Ed blinked. He heard laughing.

"Hey...where did my book go?" They all pointed to Malfoy, who was on the floor. "Draco?" Edward poked him, causing them to laugh harder. Malfoy stood up and scowled at them all. Ed held out his hand.

"Why wouldn't you answer me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to talk to you and you wouldn't answer-stop laughing!" Malfoy yelled at them, causing them to shut up."

"Oh...sorry. I've been told I have a lot of focus. Did you need something?"

"No...I was...never mind." Malfoy plopped the book in Edward's hands and left the room. Edward was about to read again, only to have it snatched from his hands. Ed growled.

"Potions?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why are you reading Potions?"

"Because I need to catch up." Edward stood up and walked over to Hermoine to retrieve his book. She stood up and held it above his head. He scowled at her. "Give me my book."

"You're friends with Malfoy?"

"I never said that now give it!" Edward tried reaching for it. The compartment opened again and Fred and George laughed at Edward.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak? Can't reach?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLED A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN BE STOMPED ON BY AN ANT, YOU JERK!" Edward lunged at Fred. Hermoine dropped the book and held Ed back. Fred and George blinked. They smiled evilly.

"You." they both said.

"WHY YOU!" Ed struggled harder against her. "LET ME GO!"

"Edward...calm down!" Ginny shouted. After a few long minutes, Edward was finally able to calm down. He scowled at the Twins.

"Fucking bastards..." Edward muttered, only Neville heard. He gasped.

"Edward!" Ed rolled his eyes and picked up his book.

"Hey Ed..." Ed sighed and closed his book, realizing that he wouldn't be getting any reading done for the beginning of the trip.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering...how did Malfoy know you?"

"We met while I was getting school robes."

"Really? Hmm. Malfoy doesn't make many friends."

"Well I guess since my bastard of a father is famous, he respects that." He was slapped on the arm by Ginny when he cursed.

"Elric...that's unfamiliar though..."

"My father's name was Van Hohenheim, Elric was my mother's last name."

"Hohenheim! You mean **the** Hohenheim!" Ed rolled his eyes. The Twins were standing there, having no idea of what they were talking about.

"Who?" it was Hermoine's turn to roll her eyes.

"You wouldn't know, now would you? Just forget about it...although he is famous. Mostly only old wizards know him. You should ask your parents about him." They both shrugged.

"Well. We've got business to attend to." They winked at Hermoine. She scowled at them, knowing they were up to their tricks again. Ed reopened his book while they were busy arguing and opened it to read. A few hours later a plump woman was pushing a cart full of candy. Edward, smelling the delicious sweets, looked up from his book. Ginny giggled.

"Well, now we know how to get your attention while you're focused." Ed scowled at her. He took out some of his leftover money and bought some sweets. They were all staring at him.

"Do you want some?" They nodded and he gave them his sweets.

"Thanks Edward." Ed frowned.

"Just call me Ed. People only call me Edward when they're angry at me."

"Why would they be mad at you?" Neville asked cautiously. Ed smirked.

"Oh. Just reasons." They gave him cautious looks. "Let's just say I'm known for blowing things up." they all stared at him. Hermoine looked out the window.

"We should probably get dressed into our school robes now." Ginny nodded. Hermoine and Ginny left the room to go find a compartment to dress into. Edward looked cautiously at the dressing Neville. After he was finished he looked at Ed curiously.

"Um. Can I dress by myself...sorry I just have a terrible scar...I don't like people to see it." Neville nodded.

"Okay, sure." Neville left and Edward covered the compartment window. He dressed quickly so that no one would walk in on him. The train came to a halt. He collected his things and basically ran off the train before it started moving again. He heard Hagrid's booming voice echo through the crowd.

"Firs' years over here! Oh Edward c'mere!" Ed ran over to him.

"Yeah?"

"I know yer a second year but since yeh haven't been sorted yet yeh need to come with me." Edward nodded.

"Okay." they grouped up and went on the boat. Edward got lucky and was able to find Ginny.

"Hey Ed...what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't here last year so I didn't get sorted."

"Oh...okay." They started chatting about the houses they would be sorted into while they were on the boat. As they approached the castle (with a "MAN THAT CASTLE IS HUGE!" from Edward), Ed saw that Ginny was getting nervous. She was worried that she'd be the first Weasley put into a different house, other than Gryffindor. They reached the shore and Hagrid kept Edward by his side.

"Edward just stay in the back and they'll announce that yer a second year and have you sorted first." Hagrid reassured him. Edward nodded his head. Hagrid knocked on the large door three times. A professor, that strongly reminded Ed of his teacher, had opened the door.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Hagrid nodded and Professor McGonagall led them in a single file line through the castle. She saw Edward in the back and motioned him to come here. "You will be sorted first. Stand in the front." _But...Hagrid said the back...what the hell?_ Edward thought as he followed her. She turned around and started telling them about their houses and such. "Wait here. When I return you will be sorted." They all nodded.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted in?" He heard the same damn question over and over again. He longed for a book to read to pass time. Sure enough, as if on cue, Professor McGonagall was back.

"Enough chattering. Let's go." They all followed her through the hall. Edward gawked at the ceiling. It looked exactly like outside! He remembered reading about it in Hogwarts, A History, but he didn't actually believe it. There were also floating candles! Maybe this Magic stuff isn't such a big joke as he thought it was. Edward noticed the four large tables and the golden plates that sat atop of them. Though there were no dishes with actual food in it. A clank was heard. Edward forced himself to look forward. Professor McGonagall had placed a stool and a hat in front of them. It started singing a song, throwing Ed for a loop. He stared at the singing hat. Surely they didn't bond a soul to it did they? It would suck to be a hat. The hat stopped singing and he absentmindedly clapped. Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Edward Elric, a second year who was not here last year, due to certain circumstances, you shall be first." Ed blinked and stepped forward. He sat on the stool and the hat was lifted onto his head.

"Ah." Edward jumped. He could hear the voice clearly in his head. "Bright mind enough to be put in Ravenclaw. However, you would do anything to achieve your goal, no? But then there's that bravery. Very brave indeed. Not to mention you are utmost daring. Certainly not a Hufflepuff...hmm. I know where to put you." Edward looked around and saw anxious faces in Slytherin. Apparently Malfoy had spread the rumor of how special he was. Edward inwardly rolled his eyes. That git.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ed practically jumped out of his skin at how loud he was. He saw many frowning faces on the Slytherins. He took the hat off and placed it on the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor table. He didn't know where to sit since Ron and Harry weren't here so he sat beside Hermoine and Lavender, whoever she was. She introduced herself as soon as he sat down.

"Lavender Brown, is that your natural-"

"Yes this is my natural eye color." Edward interrupted her and sat between her and Hermoine.

"Now, first years." McGonagall said. As the first years were sorted, Ed realized that he had sat in a big group of girls...either that or they just came out of nowhere. "Weasley, Ginny!" Edward looked towards her. The hate immediately yelled Gryffindor when it went on her head. She cheered and walked over to the table. She started giggling when she saw all the girls surrounding Edward, who looked utterly confused. Fred and George kicked two girls out of their spots so they could sit next to Edward.

"Hey Ed."

"Hey Fred." Fred blinked.

"How do you know I'm not George?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather me call you Gred or Feorge." They both laughed.

"Touche." Edward saw a greasy black-haired man leave towards the door. "That's Snape."

"Who's Snape?"

"The Potions Professor. He favors the Slytherins and absolutely hates the Gryffindors." Ed frowned. Maybe Potions wasn't going to be as fun as he expected it to. Or maybe it would, but he would be hated on. There was a loud clearing of a throat and they all silenced.

"Welcome." Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Dongle! Bishkek! Kitbag! Fafnir!(1)" Ed stared at him.

"The hell?" Edward whispered confusingly. The girls around him giggled. The plates immediately filled with food. Ed's eyes bulged. Where was the exchange? Did Magic not follow that rule at all? Where has Magic been all his life? Apparently hiding from him. He piled food onto his plate and started inhaling it all. Fred, George, Hermoine, and Neville were all staring at him.

"You eat a lot..." Hermoine commented.

"He's like a vacuum cleaner!" Fred joked.

"Or a garbage disposal!" George joked. After they were all done eating, to Ed's dismay, Edward was preparing for Dumbledore to start talking again. But then desserts filled the plates instead. His jaw dropped and everyone laughed at him. He immediately started digging in like the others. Ed choked on a pie as a silver transparent person flew out of the table. Fred slapped Ed on the back and he swallowed.

"Thanks." Ed said hoarsely.

"Sorry there, young lad." Ed paled as he saw the ghost.

"What the..."

"My names Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington-"

"Nearly Headless Nick! It's nice to see you again." Ed curiously looked at the ghost who frowned in dismay.

"Nearly Headless?" the ghost sighed and pulled his head to the side, making some students turn green. Edward pitied the ghost. That must've hurt. Everyone at the Gryffindor table didn't feel like eating anymore. Fred and George looked at Ed in amazement. How could he not be sick from seeing that? The plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Edward noticed that Dumbledore was looking at the twins when he said that. "I have also been asked by Filch, our caretaker, has reminded me for the thousandth time that there should be no magic whatsoever in between classes in the halls. Quidditch auditions will be held in the second week of this term. Anyone interested in playing should contact Madam Hooch."

"I wonder where Harry is at..." Hermoine thought aloud at the sound of Quidditch. Edward was wondering what the hell Quidditch was.

"And now, before we rest our eyes, lets sing the school song!" Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew out of it. It twisted into words. "Everyone pick a tune and let's sing!" Edward blushed a bit. He had been known to be a great singer and didn't want everyone staring at him. However, in respect he sand anyways. He didn't know what tune to sing in so he sang with the girls around him.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot(2)." Ed was trying not to laugh at the girls' blush and the silly song. As Dumbledore dismissed them, Ed noticed his automail was starting to hurt. He rubbed at the aching port.

"You okay, Ed?" one of the girls asked him, causing Neville to glance at him.

"Yeah, my shoulders just bothering me." He felt a hand on his left shoulder and jumped when he saw Dumbledore.

"Mr. Elric, can we have a talk."

"Uh...sure?"

"Great. Follow me." Edward followed Dumbledore, rubbing his aching shoulder along the way, to face two stone gargoyles.

"Lemon Drops(3)" The gargoyles hopped aside, to Ed's surprise, and they went up a staircase and into a room. Dumbledore sat behind a desk. He motioned for Ed to sit down. "Can I see your arm." Ed held out his left. "Your other one." Ed opened his mouth to decline. "It's alright, Edward, I already know." Ed closed his mouth and put his right arm on the table. "Interesting...maybe I can get this done before McGonagall can get back...I suggest your leg is hurting as well?"

"How did you-"

"I'll explain later." Ed waited patiently as Dumbledore took out his wand and used magic on his right arm. Ed felt some of the pressure go away. The door opened and Dumbledore made no move to let Ed pull his arm back. Ed blushed and looked down. He heard McGonagall gasp.

"Sorry, sir. Was I interrupting something?"

"No, Professor, you're fine. Just don't mention this to any of the other teachers."

"Alright." Ed put his head on his left hand and his eyelids were drooping.

"Your leg?" Ed snapped up.

"Um..." Edward didn't wanna put his leg on his desk. That was rude, was it not? Dumbledore chuckled.

"That means you can put your leg on my desk." Edward propped his left leg on his desk and pulled his robes up. Dumbledore fixed the leg faster than his arm. Ed was about to walk out the door.

"Oh and Edward." Ed turned around.

"Yeah?"

"The password is wattlebird." Ed gave him a confused look before exiting the office. He left and started wandering around.

"Damn it...where am I supposed to go now?" He bumped into a tall figure and fell down. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He looked up and saw Snape. _Shit. _

**Teehee...cliffhanger! ~sighes~ my sister already got her dress for homecoming with grandma =( I haven't! I need something pink and sparkly because this years theme is Candy Land ;)**

**1)Believe it or not, those are real words. I actually typed in some random mess and used spell-check on them to create odd words ^-^**

**2)I admit it, I did start reading the book so I would know all that happened. I haven't read them since...last year maybe? And I read the entire series so its hard to remember little things like this ^-^**

**3)I know that Dumbledore's passwords were Lemon Drops and Acid Pops but I don't know when they were used xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I guess nothing special today *wide grin* okay maybe there is something...but should I tell you? Hmm...MUHAHAHA! Maybe after your done reading this wonderful chapter...I'll post it at the end...did I get you curious yet? Lol. So yeah...I don't own FMA or HP**

**ultima-owner: Yeah I know right? They are real words though, I swear! **

**19Teardrop94: No problem ^-^ Oh and the reason why Malfoy wasn't so cruel was because 1)He respects Ed because of Ed's father and 2)He was pretty confused at the moment lol.**

**DulcieTheCat: Wait, so you found this when it was posted but your brain told you to walk away? That is a very interesting question for your brain...What the hell Dulcie's brain?**

Snape hates Gryffindors! _I am so dead!_ Edward was afraid out of his wits. Hopefully, Malfoy hadn't insulted him around any of the other Slytherins. Edward was hoping to Gate that Snape wouldn't scream at him...then again, Ed could always tell Snape that Dumbledore had to see him.

"Elric...Hmm. Now what are you doing out of your common room?"

"Dumbledore wanted to see me and I...got lost...I really don't know where I'm going." Ed sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore. Is this just an excuse?" Ed shook his head.

"It's true, sir."

"So if I go to Dumbledore right now and ask, he will say that you did see him?" Ed nodded. "Stay here. If you dare try and leave I will make sure that Gryffindor will have points taken away."

"Okay." Ed didn't wanna upset this professor. As far as he knew, this guy could cast a wicked spell on him. Snape left and Ed sat on the floor, waiting for him to return. A cold chill went through him.

"Edward? What are you doing on the floor?" it was Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

"I'm waiting."

"For who?"

"Professor Snape."

"Why?"

"He told me to wait here."

"Okay. Would you like some company?"

"Sure!" Ed smiled. "By the way, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington?" The ghost smiled in appreciation.

"What is it?"

"What does it feel like...to be a ghost." Edward looked down sadly. If being a ghost wasn't that bad then maybe his mom could've been a ghost.

"Someone precious to you has died?" Edward nodded.

"My mom. She died of a disease."

"Well. It's nice but at the same time, it's terrible."

"How's that?"

"Well its great that you meet new people but think about it. Every single person I've met has died while I have stayed like this."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point..."

"Well, Edward Elric, I have a meeting to go to. I will see you later."

"Bye..." the ghost left and Snape was walking down the hall. He was a bit surprised that Ed had stayed, for the fact he was a Gryffindor. Ed stood up.

"You are excused." Snape began to walk away.

"Hey Professor?" Ed cut in.

"What is it?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Can you show me where to go?" Snape blinked. Surely, a Gryffindor was not asking _him_ of all people, where to go? Snape made a gesturing sign for Edward to follow. Edward did so. Ed made sure to memorize where he was going so he wouldn't get lost again. They were climbing a staircase when all of a sudden, it moved. "Gah!" Edward yelled in surprise. _The hell?! _He saw Snape smirk. Ed would've scowled at him if he wasn't helping him. They walked up the staircase once it stopped moving. Sooner than he knew it, they reached a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" Ed blinked. Is that what Dumbledore meant? He saw Snape leaving in the corner of his eye.

"Wattlebird." The door swung open. He closed it behind him. He turned around and saw people cheering Harry and Ron and clapping them on the back. Edward blinked. He went over to Hermoine, who was in a corner, scowling. "What happened here?"

"Those two idiots." Edward looked at them. "They flew a flying car into the Whomping Willow and damaged it."

"Whomping Willow?"

"It's a tree that...it doesn't matter! It's a special tree and they crashed into it!" Okay, Edward had to admit, flying a car would be pretty freaking cool, but crashing it? Not so much. Ed shook his head and went up into the boys' dormitory. He went into dormitory that said _second years._ He opened the door and saw his stuff lying at the end of a bed. He concluded that the bed must be his and he walked over to it. He opened Nina's cage and she hopped out on his arm. He smiled at her and pet her. The door opened and Edward turned to see Hermoine.

"Isn't this the boys' dormitory?" she nodded.

"Yeah but girls are more trustful than boys."

"Right..." Hermoine grinned.

"Is that Harry's owl?"

"What? No...this is mine." He gave her a better view of the owl. She saw that this owl had blue eyes.

"Oh. She's beautiful." Hermoine walked up and pet her. She continued her conversation, "I'm surprised that you're not down there making friends."

"I admit, flying a car would be pretty freaking cool but, crashing...not so much." she giggled.

"Not that." Edward gave her a curious glance. "You don't know people here. I thought you would be down there making friends." Edward sighed.

"Making friends isn't a great hobby of mine, nor am I good at it." Edward briefly remembered that he didn't have time to make friends while they were on their journey and all the friends he did have were way older than him.

"So, are you just going to hang out here?"

"Nah, I was just going to go to bed." She blinked.

"This early? It's only nine." Ed shrugged.

"I'm used to going to sleep early."

"You have a bedtime at home?" Ed cringed as she said home.

"No I don't. I just like going to sleep early."

"Well, goodnight Ed."

"Night." she walked out the door. He set Nina on the window sill. He dressed quickly into his pajamas before anyone could walk in. He put on his gloves and some socks. He really didn't want anyone to see his automail. He yawned and sat on his bed. He took some parchment and a quill out. He briefly wondered why they don't use paper and pen but shrugged it off.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I'm sorry that I left so early but I had a reason. I don't know what excuse the Colonel Bastard came up with but I guess it's time to tell you the truth. You might not believe me but believe it or not, I'm in a Magic school right now. They don't use equivalent exchange and it might be useful for getting our bodies back. These people don't use mail trucks or_ _anything like that, they use owls, hints the owl that delivered you this letter. I hope you are doing well, if I find out anything about bringing you back, then I will send my owl. If you need to send a letter to me than just attach it to her foot and tell her to come to me. I miss you. _

_Your favorite big brother, _

_Edward_

Ed smiled at the last part. Alphonse will probably get a laugh out of that. He folded it up and wrote _Alphonse Elric_ on it. The owl saw the name and cocked her head to the side. Edward chuckled as he tied the letter onto her foot.

"Amestris, Central Headquarters, third flight of stairs, fifth room." He whispered to her and she flew out the window. Edward knew his brother better than anyone. He would definitely be bugging the Colonel about where he went and why. He smiled to himself and laid down in his bed. He fell asleep, unknowing to the nightmares that would wake him up.

_Edward has had this dream so many times he recognized it right away. It always had the same result. He was little and carrying a basket of tomatoes with his little brother in tow. He ran in the house and saw his mother lying on the floor, too cold for comfort. The scene switched where Ed had made a metal animal for his mother._

"_That's really good Edward, but." Tomatoes fell from his mother's hands. He looked up at the thing he made her into. Black charcoal skin and bare teeth showing. "why couldn't you make me just as perfect?" The scene switched to the chimera called Nina and Alexander. _

"_Little big brother..." _

Ed sat straight up in his bed. He was sweating and it had turned cold. He was breathing rapidly and his heart was going even faster. He swung his legs off the side of his bed and put his head in his hands. Why cant this nightmare just leave him alone? He just hoped that Alphonse would never show up in his dreams in his armor form. He stood up and got dressed into his robes quickly. He glanced at the clock that read 6am. Still 3 hours until class started. He yawned and went downstairs. He saw Percy heading out the door. He followed him. He shut the door and Percy turned around.

"Oh, hello Edward."

"Hello Percy." Edward caught up with him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Just practicing a daily routine." Percy glanced at him curiously. "What about you? Not many second years get up at six in the morning willingly."

"Had a nightmare." Edward chuckled. "Couldn't go back to sleep."

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?" Percy saw Ed frown.

"No, I'm okay." _Not._ He stretched and put his arms behind his head. "So, Percy?"

"Hn?"

"How do you not get lost in this place?" Percy chuckled.

"It's not that hard once you walk around it a few times."

"Hmm." They arrived at the hall and chatted between classes. Percy was telling Edward what he needed to read. He was surprised that, despite his cocky attitude, Edward was serious about this Magic stuff. He respected that. Edward sat down. He stared at the food and didn't think he'd be able to eat. Percy worriedly looked at him.

"You need to eat. You'll need strength for today."

"Yeah, I guess...but..." He saw Ed's jaw clench. He dumped a little bit of food on his plate and nibbled on it. Even though he met the young blond yesterday, he wasn't used to seeing Ed act this way.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure..." time flew by and soon enough Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred and George (Percy left) had sat down around him. He had his book of potions up against a jug of orange juice. Reading as he nibbled.

"What's with all the doom and gloom?" Fred asked jokingly. Edward frowned and nibbled on a piece of bacon. Everyone stared at the non-talkative Ed. He didn't even look good. He looked a little pale and was sweating a bit.

"Are you okay?" Hermoine asked him. He snapped his head up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine..." Hermoine propped her own book up. She looked up as Snape passed by and smiled down at Edward. Hermoine would've dropped her jaw if he wasn't looking. The others stared. Feeling distress, Edward looked up. "What's wrong?" Edward turned around. "Oh, hey Professor." Snape nodded his head and continued to the staff table. They all stared, jaws dropped, at Ed. "What?"

"You just said hi...to _Snape._" George exaggerated the name. Edward shrugged and continued to read. He finished the book and closed it.

"Dude!" Fred exclaimed. Everyone looked towards them. "You read so fast!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Mails due any minute." Edward heard Neville say. He briefly wondered if Alphonse had sent him a letter back. He didn't want Alphonse to be mad at him for leaving him and not bringing Al with him. "I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot." Edward propped up another book to read when an owl landed in front of him.

"Good morning, Nina." Edward greeted his owl. She looked down at his food for permission. Ed waved his hand at her, gesturing that she could go ahead. He untied the note from her foot. The note said _Brother,_ making the others look at him curiously. He was about to open it when he heard Ron gasp.

"Oh no." Edward looked over, curious as to what Ron was scared of. Couldn't be that bad. Hermoine tried comforting him.

"It's all right, he's still alive."

"It's not that...it's that." Ron pointed a red envelope. He saw Ron and Neville looking at it as if it were about to explode. Edward looked at the envelop, half expecting it to explode.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, clueless. Edward saw Neville whisper something in Ron's ear. "What's a Howler?" Harry asked, hearing their conversation. Edward saw the edges of the envelope begin to smoke. His eyes widened. It wasn't really going to explode was it? He looked at it cautiously and then at his book. Neville whispered to Ron again. Ron held out his shaking hand and slit it open. He saw Neville close his ears. A loud sound erupted from the envelope. Edward's eyes widened and he was shaking a little.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-" Edward recognized the voice as Mrs. Weasleys. But a hundred times louder. He swore the utensils were rattling! He saw many students look around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-" Edward then knew what the letter was about. It was about Ron and Harry crashing the car into the Whomping Willow.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." Silence fell. The envelope burst into flames and only ashes were left of it. Some people started laughing and others continued their conversations. Hermoine closed her book and looked down to see only the top of Ron's head. Edward snickered.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped at her. Edward had almost forgotten about his own letter. He opened it up and read.

_Dear Brother, _

_Magic?! I never thought you'd believe in something so childish...then again, I bet you must've seen it because I don't think you'd willingly go unless someone proved it. I do wish that I had come with you but, I think I'd probably be too much of a distraction. Tell me more about your classes and what you do. I'd love to know about it. Do you think that when I get my body back I can visit? By the way, what's your owls name? She's beautiful. I hope you have a great day Brother, Please send more letters to me soon._

_Your favorite little brother,_

_Alphonse's_

_P.S. You might want to talk to your principal, or whatever you call them, because Winry said she never got to work on your automail while you were visiting and she'd like to have a look at it...she said she'd travel all the way there if she had to. So you might want to inform him of this. _

Edward chuckled at Alphonse's 'favorite little brother quote.' He read the p.s and paled further, if that was possible. Winry can't even see the castle can she? Doesn't it have some muggle spell on it? Winry would scream her head off if she never found him. Edward sighed and put the letter in his pocket.

McGonagall started walking over to them and handed out their schedules. Edward looked at his and then took a peek at Harry's. He saw that they had the same schedule. As well as Ron and Hermoine. Edward looked over at Dumbledore, who winked. Ed blinked and smiled. Edward followed them by himself. He was just behind them but alone. They crossed the vegetable patch and walked towards the greenhouses. Edward noted that Hermoine started acting friendly again. He laughed inwardly. She probably thought they were properly punished now.

When they got near the greenhouses, Edward saw the rest of the class, waiting for the teacher. Edward joined the golden trio when the teacher was making her way towards them, arms in slings. Ed looked past her at a tree that also had slings on it. Edward frowned. Then he saw Lockhart, who had given him his free books. Edward observed the teacher, Professor Sprout, his schedule had said. She was a little witch, still taller than Ed, that wore patched robes. She had gray curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was covered in dirt, that had also made its way into her fingernails. Lockhart was wearing turquoise robes, that had gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" He called over to them. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she it! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels..." _Funny_, Edward thought, _one, I have probably been on more travels than that goon ever had and I've never seen them...two, I don't think Professor Sprout agrees with him._

"Greenhouse three, chaps!" She said. Edward, who had never been in Herbology, had just followed everyone else. Edward noticed that everyone was murmuring in excitement. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and jammed it into the keyhole. She opened the door and Edward could smell the damp earth that laid in there. Edward saw Harry about to go in, but the Lockhart guy had shot his hand out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word...you don't mind if he's a couple minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" Professor Sprout scowled at him. "That's the ticket." and he closed the door. Edward sweat-dropped. Sprout started to get pots and earmuffs out of the storage room.

"Can someone please help me get these pots out? You, you, and you." She pointed to two Hufflepuffs and then to him. Edward blinked. He stood up and put the pots on the tables. They finished and sat back down. Harry opened the door and sat down beside Ron and Hermoine. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Before anyone could raise their hand, Hermoine's shot into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," Ed briefly wondered if she quoted that out of the textbook he read awhile ago. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Edward inwardly sighed, that wouldn't be enough to change Alphonse back. He wasn't transfigured or cursed, just bonded. Even if it did work, how in the hell would Alphonse be able to drink it?

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Hermoine's hand shot in the air again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points," _Why wasn't that girl put in Ravenclaw? _Ed thought. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." the Professor pointed to the pots that Edward and the two Hufflepuffs had helped her with earlier. Everyone went closer to get a better look. There were purplish green plants growing in rows. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." Everyone wobbled forward trying to reach for one that wasn't pink and fluffy. Edward sweat-dropped. Edward had a gray pair, not that he really cared. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," she instructed them. "When it is sage to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right...earmuffs on."

Edward put the earmuffs over his ears and made sure that they were completely covered, just as Professor Sprout had said. She grabbed one of the plants and yanked it out. Edward gawked. The plant, or that's what Edward thought it was, was a small, and muddy baby. Edward thought it looked utterly hideous and pitied the bawling Mandrake. Professor Sprout had replaced the Mandrake in a pot. She put her thumbs up and Edward gingerly removed his earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet." she said casually. Edward blinked. These things can kill you? Now that's shocking. "However, they will knock you our for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure you earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray, there is a large supply of pots here. Compost in the sacks over there, and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." She slapped a dark red plant as she talked.

Edward was getting ready to go ask Harry, Ron and Hermoine if they wanted to be partners but he was immediately surrounded by three girls. Edward sweat-dropped. There were other girls who were glaring at them. Edward sighed, this never happened in his country, damn it!

"Can we pair up with you?"

"Sure." They all squealed.

They all planted pots for the entire day. The girls seemed to be disgusted by the Mandrakes and replanting them. Edward just chuckled and continued to do his work. This was crazy, it really was. Edward chuckled again, not like anyone could hear him anyways. He couldn't wait to tell Alphonse about this.

**Ready for the new? MUHAHAHA! I have 6 chapters already written for this story sooooo, if you Review I promise I'll upload another chapter C; come on, whadaya say? Eh? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you asked nicely ;) here's the next chapter! This is in Edward's POV, not Harry's. Therefore, it's gonna be different lol. I don't own FMA/HP! Schedule, that I looked up on a Harry Potter website, is at the bottom...**

At the end of the class, the girls were complaining about how sweaty they were. Edward rolled his eyes. He's been in worse than this. They have no idea how easy they've got it. They went back to the castle and washed themselves off quickly and headed for Transfiguration class. Edward felt disgusted for transfiguring animals, but he read in the book that they could be changed back and they didn't feel it. Edward kept sniggering at Ron, whose wand was trashed. He sent Ed a glare, causing Harry to laugh at the two of them. Apparently Spellotape doesn't work as well as he thought it did. Ed pitied the beetle that was smashed by Ron's arm. Edward produced more than Hermoine Granger had, so he decided he could stop. McGonagall noticed that he stopped working.

"Elric, is there a reason you stopped working?" Ed pointed to his buttons and she looked shocked. Edward blushed as Hermoine watched, wide-eyed. Edward flinched as the lunch bell rang. Edward's nightmare had worn off by that time and he started acting more like himself. Edward walked up to the Professor.

"Um. What do I do with these?" Edward held up his bag of buttons.

"Keep them." Edward shrugged and walked out the door. He laughed as Ron was whacking his wand on the desk. Edward sat down with the golden trio and laughed as Ron was glaring at Hermoine's handful of buttons, while Percy complimented her. She pointed at Ed, who was shoveling food in his mouth. Percy looked at him with interest.

"What've we got this afternoon?" He heard Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermoine answered immediately. Edward saw Ron grab her schedule.

"Why, have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Hermoine blushed and snatched her schedule back. Edward gave her an amused look.

"Oh, shut up Edward!" Ed smirked.

"I never said anything." She glared at him. They all went on the courtyard and Ed sat under a tree. He wasn't a very sociable person. He started reading books to pass time. He heard giggling disrupting his reading. He glanced up and saw some girls in a group pointing at him. Poor little Ed was so confused. Ed saw Colin holding a camera and talking to Harry. He got up and walked over. He heard a sneering voice that agitated him for years on end.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Ed rolled his eyes. Draco Malfoy was such an annoying prick. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!" Ed watched the scene cautiously.

"No I'm not," Harry clenched his fists. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous." the Colin boy said.

"Jealous?" The whole courtyard was watching now. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." His cronies started laughing.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron stood up to them. One of the cronies stopped laughing and rubbed his knuckles menacingly. Edward sensed danger. He started walking closer to them to try and stop the fight.

"Be careful, Weasley, you don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." Malfoy made a high pitched girly voice, mocking Mrs. Weasley, "If you put another toe out of line." Slytherins started laughing at him. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter, It'd be worth more than his family's whole house-" Ron whipped out his broken wand and Ed ran over to stop them. Hermoine closed her book and whispered something.

"Look out!" Edward looked to what she was looking at. It was Lockhart.

"What's all this, what's all this." Lockhart strode over to them. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Edward groaned. Lockhart put his hand around Harry's shoulders. "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry! Come on then, Mr. Creevy," Lockhart grinned at Colin. "A doule portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." Colin took a picture and Edward scowled at Lockhart. Sure, he was nice to give him free books but the guy was just plain arrogant. Colin took the picture. "Off you go, move along there," he shooed them away and took Harry along with him.

"Let's go." Edward said from behind Ron and Hermoine, who jumped.

"Ed! When did you get here?"

"Been here for awhile. Lockhart's a bit thick headed, don't you think?" Ron nodded and Hermoine said nothing. "Well, we better go to our classes now."

"Our?" Ed chuckled.

"Yeah, all my classes are with you guys." Edward stroke up a conversation on their way.

"Where were you during Herbology." Edward scowled.

"Surrounded by girls. I swear they're like ninja's. I turn around one moment and then a ton of them appear! What's their deal anyways?" Hermoine blinked.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Ron was looking at Ed like he was stupid.

"Notice what?" Ron gawked at him and Hermoine giggled.

"Oh, nothing."

"What is it?!" All Hermoine did was giggle. Edward groaned. "I don't get it..." They walked into the classroom and Hermoine and Ron sat on both sides of Harry. Ed sat next to Ron.

"You could've fried an egg on your face. You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up." Harry snapped at him. The class sat down. Two guys Ed recognized as Seamus and Dean sat in front of them. Lockhart cleared his throat. He grabbed Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls and held it up to show his winking face on the front.

"Me." Ed tched and whispered.

"No shit." He saw Seamus and Dean laugh silently. Lockhart didn't hear.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

"Would've killed me." Ed tched again and the two students in front of him started snickering again.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in. You have thirty minutes. Start...now!" Edward took one look at the test and raised his hand.

"Yes Edward?" the two looked behind them.

"How is knowing your favorite color going to help us fight any dark monsters?"

"It wont!" Dean let out a small laugh. "I'm just seeing how great your memory is. Then again, you got my books the day before school started, no?" Ed rose an eyebrow. "So you haven't had enough time to-"

"I never said that." Lockhart stopped.

"So you have read them?" Ed nodded.

"Oh. You must read pretty fast." He looked at Hermoine, who was nodding her head. "Well, okay then. Take the test." Lockhart collected the test and started rambling on about who knows what. He saw Lockhart wink at them all. Ed frowned. Seamus and Dean were shaking in silent laughter. Edward looked beside him and Ron had a look of disbelief on his face. Hermoine was actually paying attention to what he was saying.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger and Edward knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good! In fact" - he flipped the papers over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger and well, I already know where you are Edward.?" Hermoine raised her hand. "Excellent! Quite excellent! Take twenty points for Gryffindor for the both of you! And so. To business."

"Edward?" Hermoine leaned past Harry. "I didn't know you were a fan of Lockhart."

"I'm not." Ed rolled his eyes. "It's called photographic memory." He leaned back in his chair. There was a large cage that was covered on the desk.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now and Neville was trembling in fear.

"I must ask you not to scream, It might provoke them." Edward leaned forward and started to pay attention now. Lockhart whipped the blanket off. "Yes, freshly caught Cornish pixies." Seamus burst into a fit of laughter. "Yes?" he asked Seamus.

"Well, they're not-they're not very-dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked on his laughter.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart wiggled a finger at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Ed snickered silently. They looked harmless! They were blue and only eight inches high. They were talking to each other and rattling the bars. They made faces at the students. "Right, then," Lockhart declared. "Let's see what you make of them!" _Wait, so he says their dangerous, yet he sets them on the students? This guy is insane!_

The pixies flew at high speed. Two of them grabbed Neville by the ears and hooked him on the chandelier above them. Some of them flew out the window as the others destroyed the classroom.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only pixies." Edward scowled at him.

"If they're only pixies than why don't you take care of them?" Lockhart rolled his sleeves up and pointed his wand at them.

"Peskipiksi Pestermomi!" Nothing happened except the pixies took his wand and threw it out the window. Lockhart hid under his desk. The chandelier was falling. Edward didn't notice until Hermoine screamed.

"Ed! Watch out!" Ed looked up and backed up. It landed on both of his legs. You could hear a clank off his left one and a crunch on his right. Ed gasped. No one but the golden trio, Neville, and Lockhart noticed. As soon as the bell rang they all ran out, save for the people who saw Ed get crushed. Lockhart climbed out from under his desk.

"Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage. Oh and please make sure that Edward sees Madam Pomfrey. He stumbled past them and exited through the door. Neville unhooked himself from the chandelier and Ed gasped from the movement. There was a sharp pain in his left leg.

"Ed!" Ron rushed over, seeing Hermoine sitting next to him. Ed shooed them.

"Pixies. Get. Rid. Of. Them." they nodded.

"Can you believe him!?" Ron yelled.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience." Hermoine said as she froze two pixies in midair.

"Hands on?" Harry questioned furiously "Hermoine, he didn't have a clue what he was doing, not to mention he let Ed get crushed by a chandelier!"

"Rubbish." Hermoine denied. "You've read his books, look at all those amazing things he's done-"

"He says he's done." Ron grumbled. Edward was busy trying to relax himself instead of paying attention to his conversation. Neville was comforting him about it.

"So we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey and she'll fix your legs."

"No." Everyone looked up. "Look I know she can help but only my right one hurts and I just need a cast, yeah, yeah, muggle or whatever I don't trust magic enough yet."

"But-"

"No." Neville sighed, realizing he lost control of the conversation. "If you say so." they finished up and took the chandelier off of Edward. They helped him up and dragged him all the way to Madam Pomfrey. She disagreed with Ed when he said he didn't want to be bedridden.

"Alright, I've only seen muggles use casts so I'll do the best I can. You can also have crutches." Ed nodded.

"Thanks." She whipped it up and lifted his right side of his robe up. She placed the cast on and it fit perfectly.

"Weren't both of your feet hurt?"

"Yes but...I don't want people to see my left leg." Neville nodded understandably. His leg could be the reason why Ed wouldn't change in front of him.

"That's understandable but—-"

"No." Pomfrey frowned. This kid is stubborn!

"Okay, then how about I make you another cast and you put it on yourself?" Edward smiled.

"Thanks." She made him another cast and crutches. He used the crutches to walk. When they walked out the door Neville piped up.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed?"

"One, because I don't want to miss my classes and two, because I hate being bedridden. Stupid hospitals." Edward muttered under his breath.

"So you've been bedridden before?" Hermoine asked curiously. Ed nodded.

"Plenty of times and it always sucks. Half glad that classes are over for today." Edward had to put as less weight on his right leg as he could to not cause pain. It was pretty hard with the cast on too.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

"Well guys. I need to see Dumbledore...for something important." They all nodded. "Can one of you take my bag back to our dorm?" Neville grabbed his bag, feeling guilty about falling on him. "Thanks Neville."

"No problem." They all stopped and watched him wobble off on his own. Ed made his way towards Dumbledore's office. He made a turn and crashed into someone. He gasped when he landed on the ground. "Ouch...sorry about that." He looked up and saw Snape. _Why do I keep running into Snape?_ Edward picked up his crutches and placed them around his shoulders as Snape stood and watched interestingly.

"What happened?" Snape asked as he followed Edward.

"Chandelier. Apparently Professor Lockhart can get rid of a troll but can't get rid of some stupid pixies." Snape rose an eyebrow. "They hung Neville on a chandelier and it dropped on me."

"Oh. Well why don't you have Madam Pomfrey mend your bones?"

"Because I hate being bedridden."

"I see." they stopped at Dumbledore's office. Snape said the password and left Ed alone. Ed climbed the steps menacingly. He lifted his left hand and was about to knock on the door when it opened to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness, Edward!"

"Oh, hey Professor. Can I see Professor Dumbledore?" She nodded and backed up. Dumbledore gave Ed a curious look as he sat down.

"Edward what-"

"Chandelier."

"You wanted to see me?" Edward figured that since McGonagall had already seen his automail that she wouldn't mind if he spoke about his leg.

"Well you see, during Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Neville was hung on a chandelier by pixies and the chandelier fell on me." Edward chuckled, if he said that excuse to a regular teacher, he'd get in detention. "And my left leg broke, therefore, I need to see my mechanic." Edward shivered. "But the spells..."

"I will take the spells off if I have to, but just for a second." Ed nodded.

"Okay thanks, now when do you think she can..."

"Today at the least."

"Alright...oh and she's a bit hot tempered, so expect her to be...loud." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Okay. Would you like me to retrieve her?" Edward nodded. Then all of a sudden he disappeared.

"What the?!"

"He Apparated. Let's go to the hall and wait for him there." Edward gulped.

"Okay..." McGonagall and Edward, who was wobbling, made their way down into the great hall. There were some students hanging out around there, for who knows what, and stared at Edward. "This is going to have to be clear when she gets here." McGonagall nodded. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Neville saw Ed at a nearby table and walked over to him.

"Hey Ed." Ed jumped.

"Oh hi...didn't expect to see you already." the heard a loud crash.

"Oh lord, here she comes." Edward groaned. McGonagall gave him an amused look.

"EDWARD ELRIC HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR LEG!"

"Winry calm down! I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to-"

"DIDN'T MEAN TO?! HE SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE BROKEN IT ALREADY?! FIVE?!" Ed sweat-dropped as the door burst open and Winry had her wrench raised above her head. She made her way over and hit him on the head.

"Ouch...Winry, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Everyone who was in the room was being shooed out by Dumbledore, staring along the way. Dumbledore walked up to the golden trio(plus Neville) and escorted them out. Alphonse calmed Winry down. Then Alphonse attacked Ed in a hug.

"BROTHER! It's so great to see you again!"

"Al..phonse...can't...breathe." Al let go and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry Brother."

"Alphonse?" McGonagall asked.

"Um...yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Eleven..."

"Really?!" Alphonse squeaked.

"Alright everyone, calm down..." Dumbledore spoke softly. They all stopped talking. Winry took his cast off and then his leg off. She examined it and the Professors just watched.

"So Brother?" Alphonse whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is Magic actually real?" Ed grinned and nodded.

"Edward, would you like something to drink?" Ed nodded. Dumbledore used a summoning charm to get a cup to him. Then he flicked his wand and pumpkin juice filled it. Dumbledore winked at Alphonse.

"Wow." Ed nodded. There was a loud clang from Winry's bag. She opened it and inside was a brand new leg. Edward blinked.

"I already expected this to happen." Winry answered.

"It's not my fault pixies are evil!" She gave him a funny look.

"Is your arm broken too?" Edward shook his head.

"Nope."

"Pixies?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah they're blue and have ugly faces. They hung Neville on a chandelier...then it fell on me." Alphonse sweat-dropped. "I'm not lying!" while Ed was distracted, Winry connected the nerves. He let out a yell. "GAH! WINRY! I TOLD YOU TO WARN ME BEFORE YOU DO THAT!" She giggled at him. Dumbledore and McGonagall were amused. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, before there are any more distractions, I need you two to leave. Rumors will be buzzing around already. Edward...do you want some bone-mending potion."

"Noooo." Ed whined.

"I don't want to be bedridden! Then I'd miss all my classes!"

"It'll only take a day to recover and I'm pretty sure that you've already transfigured beetles into buttons perfectly, yes?" Edward nodded. "Tomorrow, you only have transfiguration, so you can miss out, no offense to you, Professor." McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, he was doing excellent. No need for more practice." Ed sighed.

"Alright, alright."

Winry and Alphonse left with a goodbye hug. Dumbledore Apparated again. McGonagall took the limping Edward to Madam Pomfrey, who looked delighted that he had come back for proper care. Edward was laid down on the bed and took some funny tasting medicine. Than, without another word, he dozed off.

**Okay guys, I went online to see what classes Harry had for his second year and it confused me a little bit...nothing adds up...or it was a Friday when they got their schedules...well I made it a Monday when they got their schedules so here's the schedule that I got off the internet:**

**Monday**

**Potions**

**Herbology**

**Charms**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**Tuesday**

**Transfiguration**

**Wednesday**

**Double Herbology**

**Transfiguration**

**Double Potions**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**Thursday**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**Charms**

**Herbology**

**Transfiguration**

**Friday**

**Unknown**

**So yeah, this story's gonna be a little fucked up XD haha I'm guessing that Friday is some extracurricular activities, like Flying Lessons, Care of Magical Creature, Divination, Astrology, Free Periods...shtuff like that. So if I insert some random class on Friday then...just deal with it! XD Muhahaha...until next chapter! :D Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't updated any of my stories this weekend and reviewers are started to get aggravated because I'm not updating on my other stories XD That's because I've been working on this one so, be happy! Lol yesterday I played on Perfect World and Minecraft all day and today I went to Malabar Farm State Park and then to a mall to get me a purty dress =D Well here's your chapter ^-^ I don't own FMA or HP**

**RinzlerIsTron123: Er...-scurries away quickly- I thought I said that in chapter 3?! XD **

**ultima-owner: Yeah, they should've but that didn't happen in the book so..yeah :P**

Edward woke up hearing voices outside of his room. He figured that it must be all the students heading towards their classes. _Can't they just shut up for five minutes!? Lousy Magic people._ Ed groaned at the ache in his right leg. A door opened and Madam Pomfrey strode over to his bed.

"Seems you're awake now." Edward was about to give her a smart remark but thought twice of it. She did mend his bones after all. Edward just nodded as he sat up. He figured that no one would visit him. He may follow the golden trio around but that doesn't mean he was a well trusted friend. "Not a very sociable person are you?" Ed shook his head.

"Never been able to hang around people my age." Pomfrey gave him a curious glance. _Crap! Think!..._ "Where I worked, I took it seriously and did it right. Never had time to hang around any friends. I studied on my own...never went to school."

"Ah." She nodded her head in understanding. He looked out the window where Edward spotted the golden trio sitting under a tree, laughing together. He longed for that kind of friendship. "Well, you're ready to go." Ed smiled at her.

"Thanks." She nodded and he immediately headed towards Gryffindor tower. Edward was about to say the password when the door flung open, his way. He jumped out of the way as Fred and George walked out. They saw him.

"Oh look it's little Edo!~" Fred playfully nudged him. He clenched his fist.

"I'm. Not-"

"Where were you this morning? Didn't see you at breakfast." Ed opened his mouth to speak but George interrupted him.

"Neither dinner..."

"I was in the Hospital Wing." they both tilted their heads to the side.

"Why?"

"Pixies. Neville. Chandelier." was all Edward said, leaving Fred and George stunned in confusion, as he walked in the common room. He walked upstairs to his dormitory and flopped down on his bed, thinking. He got up and walked past the twins, who still hadn't moved from their spot, and made his way to the library. He grabbed a few random books and sat down to read. Edward didn't notice Malfoy and his goons making their way over to him.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Malfoy." Ed responded, opening a book. He got aggravated immediately when they sat down at his table.

"So. Who was that girl that hit you yesterday?" Edward waved his hand.

"Childhood friend."

"Why did she hit you?" _What is this, an interrogation?_

"Because I broke my leg."

"So she hit you?"

"Yup. She's a bit on the insane side."

"I see...and the armor?" Ed blinked.

"You mean Alphonse?" Malfoy shrugged. "That was my brother."

"He must be pretty strong." Ed saw Malfoy narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"You could say that." Malfoy looked down at the book he was reading. It was on jinxing spells. He smirked.

"So. Why were you in crutches and a cast yesterday." Edward frowned and sighed.

"Pixies. Neville. Chandelier." he repeated the same words he did to the twins.

"What?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts...useless Professor Lockhart." Malfoy snorted.

"He's so full of himself."

"Yeah." was all Ed said as he began reading his jinxing spells. Malfoy smirked.

"So who do you plan on using for your spells?" Ed's stomach dropped. This guy expected him to use these spells on people for no reason? That's just sick.

"Dunno." Edward didn't want to insult Malfoy. He saw how Malfoy acted towards the Gryffindors and he could use his so called 'friendship' with him to his advantage. Even though Malfoy only respected him because of his bastard father.

"First years?" Edward tried his best not to lunge at the teen in front of him. Luckily, Madam Pince had told Malfoy to leave since he wasn't reading. Malfoy scowled at her and did as he was told. After she left he heard someone plop themselves in front of him but didn't bother to see who it was. He heard giggling and inwardly rolled his eyes. Why can't the damn girls just leave him the hell alone? He looked up from his book and sure enough, there were girls sitting across from him. In a calm voice, as calm as he could get it to be, he asked...

"Do you girls need something?" they giggled some more as one of them had the guts to ask him what was on their minds.

"Was that blonde girl your girlfriend?"

"No." Edward said flatly.

"Why are you reading when you could be outside doing something?" Edward smirked.

"As a matter of fact..." he shut his book and returned it to the shelf it used to be on. "I'm going to take your advice." A bell rang, signaling that classes (that he didn't have) were over. The girls dragged themselves sadly away from Edward and onto their classes. Edward was pleased. "Finally those damn girls are gone." he said under his breath. He looked out a nearby window as children were walking out of the classrooms. Maybe he should go outside and enjoy the view. Edward passed the students slyly and made his way outside. The sun shone brightly in his face, warming him up. He sighed in relief and sat under his favorite tree. For once, he was relaxed enough to throw away all his worries. That was until someone stepped into his sunlight. He opened his eyes to see a tall student with short brown hair and hazel eyes blocking his view. He held out his hand. "Who-"

"Names Oliver Wood. You're that new second year. The one that hangs around Harry a lot." Edward frowned.

"I just happen to be in all of his classes." He shrugged and Edward looked down at the teen's right hand. He sighed and shook it as gently as possible. The man eyed the gloves with confusion.

"Edward Elric."

"Nice. I'm the Quidditch Captain for our team." Ed remembered reading that somewhere. He also heard Harry and Ron talking about it.

"Quidditch...hmm where have I heard that before?" Oliver gave him a 'you're-not-serious?!' look. Oliver sat down excitingly. _This guy must love Quidditch._

"Muggle-born?" Edward scowled at him. He chuckled. "No?"

"Just found out about magic this year. My _father_ was a wizard...not sure if my mom was." Oliver rose an eyebrow at the way Edward said _father_ in disgust.

"Don't like your dad very much, do you?" Edward shook his head. "Why not?" Ed bit his lip. If he said that his dad walked out on him and his mother died, it might lead to some hard-to-answer questions.

"I don't like to talk about it." Edward said bitterly. "So, what is Quidditch?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject. Oliver's face lit up. _Bingo_.

"Quidditch is a sport. There's four balls and three hoops." Ed listened as Oliver pointed at the Quidditch field. "The red one is the Quaffle. There are two Chasers who hand the Quaffle back and forth to get it through one of the hoops. If you get it through, it's ten points. Then there are two Bludgers. The Bludgers attack the members to try and get them off their brooms." Edward paled. This game is pretty violent...what if you fell while you were high up in the air? "There are also two Beaters. The Beaters use bats to knock the Bludgers away from their own team members. Then there's the Golden Snitch. It's the size of a golf ball. The Seeker, in other words, Harry, has to fly around on his broom to try and find the Snitch. If the Snitch is caught, the game ends and the team is granted one hundred and fifty points."

"Then what do you do?"

"I'm the Keeper. I try to keep the enemy from getting the Quaffle through the hoop." Edward nodded.

"Seems simple...although I've never rode a broom before." Edward chuckled at the silly idea. Oliver seemed a bit too intrigued by this.

"If we get permission from Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore, you could try riding on one of the school brooms."

"But what if I fall off!?" Edward freaked out. Oliver chuckled.

"Then you fall off." Edward paused.

"Is there a weight requirement for brooms because I'm pretty heavy, even though I don't look it." Oliver blinked.

"You don't look that heavy." Edward crossed his arms and scowled. Oliver chuckled. "I don't think there's a requirement for how heavy you are."

"Hmm. Maybe later." Oliver frowned.

"Come on! I have classes soon...can't I just see how well you fly?" Edward sighed. This guy was so stubborn.

"Alright, but don't expect me to join your team. I probably suck." Oliver shrugged. He grabbed Ed's wrist and yanked him off the ground. They sped their way into the castle. Edward nearly tripped. "Don't you think you're going a bit too fast?!"

"I don't want the bell to ring before I have a chance to see you fly." Ed rolled his eyes. "I never heard of an Elric that was ever in a Quidditch team...were your parents married?" Ed frowned a little as they slowed down, approaching Dumbledore's office.

"My mom died before they could get married." Oliver frowned.

"I see...what about your dad? What was his name." A scowl was plastered on Ed's face.

"Hohenheim." Oliver's eyes widened.

"Hohenheim? As in Van Hohenheim?! He was on a Quidditch team before! Gosh...I can't believe that. I forgot what team he was on. Oh well. I think he was actually famous. How could you not know about magic if your father was so great at it?" Edward knew the time would come for this.

"Because he walked out on us when I was little." Oliver blinked.

"Wait...then who do you live with?"

"A childhood friend."

"Oh...that's..."

"Weren't we in a hurry?" Oliver's mood perked up.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said the password and the Gargoyle hopped aside. Ed lifted his left hand and knocked.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice was heard on the other side of the door. Ed reached down and turned the doorknob. Oliver pushed him through quickly.

"Professor Dumbledore! I wish to have permission to use one of the school brooms. Edward hasn't flown yet and I believe Madam Hooch is busy with the first years so I wanted your permission to help Edward learn to fly." Dumbledore smiled and wrote down a note.

"Of course, Wood." He handed the note to Wood, who was smiling widely.

"Thank you sir!" Edward was dragged out of the room forcefully and they headed down the halls quickly. They made a turned and all Hell broke loose. They just happened to crash into the golden trio, Ginny close behind. Edward was on the bottom of everyone. They were all entangled.

"This is why I said slow down!" Edward groaned at all the weight on his body.

"Ed?" Hermoine questioned.

"Can everyone please get off!" one by one they got off of Edward. Ed cracked his back when he stretched, only to have his hand grabbed again and speed off.

"Sorry Harry! No time to chat!" they all looked confusedly at Wood as he dragged Edward outside. Since they had no more classes for today, they decided to see what the two were up to...or Wood for that matter. Edward gave up on struggling and let Wood drag him across the field. They went past the Quidditch Pitch, earning a few glances from curious first years. Wood let go of Ed's hand for a split second to get him a broom. Then he grabbed Ed's hand once again and dragged him on the other side of the Quidditch Pitch, away from the first years. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were following.

"Ed's gonna ride a broom? Oh God, everyone run for their lives!" Ron joked. Ed sent him a death glare.

"Alright Edward, stand on the left side of your broom," Ed did so. "Hold your right hand above it," Edward hesitantly stretched out his right hand. "And say 'up!'" Edward frowned.

"Up!" Nothing happened and Ron snickered.

"That's okay, not everyone gets it the first time. Just keep repeating it until it at least jolts." Edward kept saying up, but the broom didn't move a muscle. Something in Edward's brain clicked. He stepped on the right side of the broom and held his left hand out. "Now, Edward I doubt-"

"Up!" the broom shot up into his left hand. They all gave him shocked looks. "Well, whadaya know, it worked." Wood blinked.

"How?" Edward shrugged, even though he knew the real reason. Wood shook his head. "Alright, whatever. Now position it like you're getting ready to fly. Then kick off the ground lightly."

"Sounds easy enough." Edward kicked off the ground and soared through the air. They all gawked at him, save for Harry who already knew how the first time flying felt. He was a bit surprised when Edward started to do loops like he was a natural. The wind brushed through his hair. It was a nice feeling, it felt like he was free. He flew down at them and landed softly. "Phew! That was fun!" They all gawked at him, including Wood.

"How did you-I've never seen anyone fly like that before on their first time!" Edward shrugged. "Okay..." Wood whispered something to Harry, and Harry ran off. Ed gave the two of them a questioning look. "Okay, Edward. Hover in the air." Ed shrugged and did as he was told. They had already gained the attentions of the first years, and Madam Hooch.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Just wait a minute, Ah! Here he comes." Ed saw Harry put a box in front of Wood. Wood opened the box and tossed Edward a bat, who caught it. Hermoine's eyes widened as he unlatched a Bludger from the case. It immediately attacked him.

"Oye, what the?!" He yelled, surprisingly.

"It's a Bludger, Edward!"

"Oh...it is?" Wood nodded. Ed smirked. "Well, in that case..." Edward stopped flying around manically and positioned his bat to hit. Apparently the Bludger was pretty smart and flew around him. Edward quickly did a one-eighty and swung the bat. The Bludger went soaring towards the ground and into the case, where Wood tied it down. Ed was twirling the bat, grinning.

"Show off..." muttered Ron. Hermoine hit him.

"He's just having some fun, give him a break. Look at him. Have you ever seen him like this before?" Ron glanced up at Ed, who was grinning like a fool as he and Wood were tossing the Quaffle back and forth. "How many times have you seen him have fun? All he does is read, he barely talks to! He's just trying to have fun."

"Hey Wood?" Harry asked curiously as Edward made a low dive to catch the Quaffle that Wood wasn't paying much attention to.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Do you think he can catch a Snitch?" Harry pulled a golf ball(1) out of his pocket and threw it at Wood, who looked at it curiously.

"Where'd you get this thing?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Wood shrugged.

"HEY ED!" Edward threw the Quaffle at him and tilted his head.

"What?!" He yelled down to Wood.

"Catch!" Wood threw the golf ball as hard as he could and Edward soared after it.

"Bloody Hell...look at him go! And that's a school broom!" Ron said, amazed. Edward dove as the golf ball fell and they all paled. Edward laughed at their faces and caught it and he soared straight back up.

"H-he-he caught it!" Hermoine stumbled over her words. He flew down and jumped midway and caught his broom.

"You guys play this as a sport? Wow, that must be pretty fun. Er..." Edward saw Madam Hooch and the first years staring at him.

"Well, if anything ever happens to one of our players, you could just substitute in..." Edward grinned at the idea. The bell rang. "Well, I've got to go...Harry can you put that stuff away for me?" Harry nodded and closed the case.

"Are you sure you've never flown a broom before?" Ron asked with suspicion. Edward nodded.

"How could I fly a broom if I never knew magic existed."

"Good point..." Edward stretched and saw that it was getting late.

"So, Edward?" Ed looked at Hermoine.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you sociable with people? If you tried hard enough, I'm sure you could have lots a friends. You even made friends with Malfoy!"

"Actually, he just respects me because of my father." Ed started messing with the edge of his left glove. They all glanced curiously at it.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Edward was taken aback by the question.

"I just...have a bad scar." _That's the same thing he said for his leg too..._Hermoine thought. Ed fidgeted... "Well, I'm going to go now..." He was afraid of the silence they gave him. He started walking up to the school along. Hermoine looked at Ron seriously as they watched Ed's back retreat to the castle.

"He is a good person. But why does he avoid everyone?"

While Ron and Hermoine were wondering about the question, Edward was thinking about the same thought. He sighed. He knew exactly why he didn't want to make friends, he just didn't want to admit it. It wasn't only because he hung around people older than him. It was because he didn't want to loose anyone important to him ever again.

**1)I have no idea why Harry would have a golf ball in his pocket, but hell he's got to have some kind of practice right?**

**This one wasn't a lot of words, sorry. But I thought all in all, it was good because Edward was all cheery and actually having _fun._Everyone likes seeing Edward having fun with a huge smile right? **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is continuing off of the last chapter, like directly off of it. So...just wanted to point that out! I rode a horsey today! Muhahahaha lol. His name was Peppy :D I actually have that as my profile picture on Facebook xD :3 He was so cute :P Well I don't own FMA or HP! -munches on kettle corn-**

**roymustaang: Yes what?**

**RoxyStar05: Thanks :D I'll try updating this story more, but I also need to work on my other stories too ^-^'**

**Mashy-Gaara4life: Thanks =D**

Edward walked up to the castle and up to the Gryffindor's tower. He sadly looked at the ground as he remembered Nina. Why did she have to die? She was just an innocent little girl. If he knew more, he could have saved her. But he didn't save her. She was dead. Edward tried to shake away the memory of Nina's blood splattered across the alley wall.

"Hey Ed? Are you feeling okay?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He looked up to see Percy.

"Yeah." He passed by without saying another word. Percy looked back at Edward, wondering what possibly could've been wrong. Edward said the password glumly as he walked through the door. Fred, George and Lee were setting off Filibuster's Fireworks when they saw him walked glumly by.

"Hey Edo!~ What's wrong?" Edward sent them a brief glance and just walked upstairs. They twins looked at each other and followed him. He sighed and slumped on his bed. Nina, feeling his grief, flew over to him. It was a mystery to him why she would never stay in the Owlery. He pet her soft feathers, even though she was just more of a reminder. Edward sighed.

"It just wont go away." He said softly. Fred and George poked their heads through the door.

"Ed, what's wrong?" George asked. Nothing, just cant get that nightmare out of my mind." He said subconsciously. Fred and George sat on his bed.

"Ginny and Mom are more good with this kinda stuff than we are, but we can try to help ya...what was your nightmare about?" Ed frowned.

"You wouldn't understand." Fred frowned at his answer.

"Come on." Edward rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Just don't worry about it." They saw how tired Ed was.

"Okay...what have you been doing before you came up here?" Edward smiled a bit.

"Wood was teaching me how to play Quidditch and fly a broom." the twins' faces immediately lit up.

"Really?! George and I are on the Quidditch team...well we were last year, but I'm pretty sure we'll be on the team again this year...what are you gonna try to be?" Edward shook his head.

"Just a substitute if anyone gets hurt."

"Oh...well Fred and I are the Beaters."

"That's pretty...fitting." They gave him a confused look and he laughed. "Nevermind." Edward yawned, signaling them that he was tired. "Hey guys. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay." they both said and left him alone to rest in peace. Meanwhile, the golden trio were making their way back up to the common room. They passed Fred and George along the way.

"Oh hey, Fred and George." Hermoine stopped them to ask about their golden eyed 'companion'.

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Have you seen Ed anywhere?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to take a nap." George replied. She gave them a frown.

"Oh." She replied back.

"Do you know what's up with him? He seems a little depressed all the time. He even made friend with Perce!" Ron gave Fred a confused look.

"He made friends with Percy!? Now that takes some skill..." Hermoine frowned at them.

"Oh guys, shut up." She turned to Harry. "Did you ask Professor McGonagall for some extra beetles to practice on?" Harry nodded and held up a jar of beetles. Ron groaned. "Great, you too Ron." the twins snickered as Ron and Harry dragged their feet and followed Hermoine. They sat at a table in the common room and started practicing their transfiguration. Ron kept smashing beetles, making Hermoine briefly wonder if he was doing it on purpose. A few hours later, Harry got a few transfigured. Ron managed to mutate one of them. They figured it was time for dinner and Edward walked down, rubbing his eyes and yawned. He looked pitifully at Ron's mutated beetle. He brought his wand out and transfigured it back.

"Hey!" Ron groaned. "I worked hard on that."

"Maybe you should get a new wand." Ron sneered.

"And get another Howler? No way."

"You think they're never going to find out?" Edward countered. Ron shrugged.

"The only way they'll find out is if I see them over Christmas break, or if someone tells them." Edward shrugged.

"Hey Edward." Ed looked at Hermoine. "Can I see your wand?" Edward blinked.

"Sure?"

"Yew...that symbolizes... never mind. Thestral Hair? Interesting..." Edward rolled his eyes. Why are all these people saying his wand is interesting?

"Thestral? What the bloody hell is a Thestral?" Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"They're black horse-like things that can only be seen if you've seen death." Hermoine summed it up, knowing Ron he wouldn't get her explanation.

"Death?" Harry asked and glanced at Ed.

"Well, his mother did die..." Hermoine whispered. Edward frowned. He took his wand back and started to leave. He went through the portrait hole and the golden trio speed walked to catch up.

"Hey Edward?"

"What is it now, Hermoine?"

"I was just wondering...have you seen anyone else die?" Edward flinched.

"Why does it matter?" Hermoine frowned. She was ready for that answer. Edward shivered, remembering Nina, Majhal, and the woman that was killed by Barry(1). They all walked silently and entered the grand hall. They all sat down at a table. They noticed that Percy was sending Edward worried looks. They all piled up food on their plates. Hermoine noticed that Ed wasn't eating. She felt a bit guilty about asking Ed about death. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"You need to eat. Keep your strength up." Edward nodded and took a bit of food. He nibbled on it, not really hungry. Hermoine sighed and started eating. Edward suddenly felt as if someone had lodged themselves in his memory. His eyes widened as he saw Nina's blood across the alley wall. He dropped his fork and fought back. He didn't know who had just entered themselves like that, but they backed off. He saw many of the Gryffindors looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" Hermoine asked. Edward frowned and stood up and left. He briefly saw Snape and McGonagall talking. Ed didn't care if they were dismissed or not, he opened the door and left. He ran up to the common room and stomped away as fast as he could. He was afraid that whoever lodged themselves in his mind, was going to do it again. He didn't want them seeing too much, now did he?

"Edward." Edward jumped. He turned around and saw Percy speed walking to catch up with him. "What happened?"

"Uh. Well..." Percy stopped, waiting for him to answer. "I was just eating and then it felt like someone entered my memories and..."

"Occluemency..."

"Huh?" Percy looked up.

"Someone was using Occlumency on you."

"What's that?"

"It's where someone uses a spell and enters your mind. But why did you act so violently towards it?" Ed swallowed.

"Uh...I..." Edward rushed off, not wanting to discuss his memories of Nina. He entered his room and shut the door. He sighed, realizing that he hadn't written Alphonse that day. He got some parchment and ink out. Nina flew on his bed, expectantly.

_Dear Alphonse, _

_Today I got out of the Hospital Wing...thanks to some noisy first years. Then again, I'm glad they woke me up. Today I went to the library to start reading about jinxes you do on people to protect yourself. Malfoy is a pretty sick kid, ya know? He started asking me if I was going to use them on people! I didn't tell him it was wrong even though I should have. He's in Slytherin and Slytherins hate everyone so maybe I can use our so-called 'friendship' someday. After that, the librarian kicked him out for not actually doing anything. Serves him right. After that some random bunch of girls sat with me. I don't understand why they wont leave me alone though! Everywhere I go they follow and the worst thing is, they wont stop giggling! Ugh, I can't stand it. Hermoine, one of the girls in Gryffindor, knows why they giggle so much but she wont tell me! Well, I left them to go outside and relax in the courtyard when some random Gryffindor kid, who's in a higher grade than I am, sat down and started randomly talking about Quidditch. Quidditch is a sport these magical people play on brooms. It's actually pretty fun. After I told him I didn't know what it was, he dragged me all over the place for permission for me to learn. Hadn't had a lot of fun in awhile. I wish you were there. It would've been a lot more better if you were here with me. No leads in finding your body back. Though I did learn that they created a Sorcerer's Stone. It's like a Philosopher's Stone but it's made by magic and not Alchemy. If I could only know what the ingredients were I could make one. I ought to ask the headmaster about it. Maybe you could research it where you're at right now? Tell me how you're doing and if you've learned anything about the Philosopher's Stone-better yet, anything about finding a way to get your body back. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Your favorite big brother,_

_Edward_

Edward folded the letter up and stuck it to Nina's leg. He didn't want Alphonse to know that he had been having nightmares and memories were starting to come back to him. He knew Al would be worried and he wanted Al to focus on getting his body back. That's all he wanted. Edward was a bit excited about the next time Al wrote back. Maybe Alphonse had found a way to get his body back. Ed would be a bit sad if he already got it because he really wanted to see Al in his body, but it would be okay. Nina saw the address and rolled her eyes.

"Okay one, I had no idea owls could roll their eyes and two, don't roll your eyes at me! He's the only one I can write to!" Edward crossed his arms childishly and heard chuckling from the doorway. He blushed, not knowing that someone was listening to him, and turned around to see who it was. It was Ron. Edward glared at him. "What do you want?" Ron gave him an awkward smile.

"Well actually, I was going to ask...before you take a shower and go to bed...can you help me transfigure a beetle into a button?" Edward blinked. He pat Nina on the head, signaling her to fly away. She nudged his hand affectionately and flew out of the window.

"I guess...but why don't you ask Hermoine? She is one of your friends, isn't she?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, but she's helping Harry."

"Oh...okay..." Ron walked over to Edward's bed and sat down. He pulled out a beetle and placed it on Ed's bed. Ron was surprised Edward didn't freak out and tell him to get the nasty thing off his bed. They sat in silence. "So..." Edward began awkwardly. Ron laughed.

"This is weird..."

"How so?"

"I dunno, you just don't say much around us."

"Oh...well anyways," Edward used a freezing spell on the beetle so it would stop moving around. He then began to explain to Ron about what to feel and how to swish his wand. "I think you should ask one of your brothers...or sister...to borrow their wand, just to see if you can transfigure it."

"That would be a good idea...how about I just use your wand?" Ed blinked and looked down at his wand.

"I'm not sure how it would react, being in your hands that is." Ron shrugged and held his hand out. Edward cautiously put the wand in Ron's hand. It immediately cut a scratch in his hand.

"Ow! What the bloody hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do that! I told you I didn't know how the wand would react!" Edward freaked.

"Wands don't have a mind of their own!" Ron countered.

"I...I swear I didn't do it! I don't know why it did that...Ollivander did say the wand chooses its wizard..."

"Mate, that just isn't cool." Ron sneered at him.

"Hey! I told you I didn't-"

"Whatever mate. I don't believe you. I knew something must have been wrong with you...you are friends with Malfoy, what was I to expect." Ron said angrily and stomped out of the room.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't-" Ron slammed the door closed and Edward glared at his wand. He sighed. Edward was never great at making friends. He thought maybe it could be different this time. Ed sighed and stood up. He unfroze the beetle and placed it in a jar. Then, he placed the jar beside Ron's bed.

Ed walked over to the bathroom where the showers were. He closed and locked the door, even though it was public. He doubted that anyone would take a shower around this time anyways. He washed himself quickly and hopped out. He dried himself and put on some pajamas. He unlocked the door and stepped out, hair wet and down. He put some gloves and socks on. Who knows what could happen, these were _magic _people. He shut the lights off and pulled the comforter over himself. He frowned. Ron must have lots of friends...there were definitely going to be rumors going around. What if the entire Gryffindors hated him for hurting Ron? That definitely wouldn't be good. It was an accident...how was he supposed to know that his wand would attack people?

"Why in the hell do all these crazy things happen to me?" Edward wondered aloud. Why can't he just be the normal kid who didn't have a terrifying childhood? Who wasn't in the military? Who could actually make normal friends? Who wasn't a damn wizard? Edward sighed. As much as he wanted to be normal, he knew it wouldn't happen. He just wanted to fit in...somewhere.

**1)These are all the people that were killed in the first series before Edward turned 15 and before he went to Youswell, Xenotime, and Aquorya or however you spell them.**

**So yeah, this chapter wasn't so long...I'm not sure if Ron was OOC but sorry if anyone was OOC in this chapter. So review! And if anyone is curious, I have minecraft on computer and I don't know if the server thing will work, but if it will, I will gladly try it out! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**M. : Planned on it ;)**

**ultima-owner: Yes, yes he did.**

**Reviewer74: So, I usually don't reply to guest reviews but I tried out your server and it wouldn't lemme D: Maybe you're like...too far away...where do you live? Not being a creeper (see what I did there? ;) or anything but maybe we're too far apart, that, or its because mines on computer...**

**Don't own Fma nor Harry Potter!**

The next few days were hell to Edward. Like he thought, there were rumors going around and he wasn't liking them. And Potions the next day was _worse_. Almost every Slytherin was clapping him on the back, telling him good job. He hung his head in depression. He enjoyed the lesson, just not all the rumors. Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Neville were the closest things to friends he could've ever have and now, that was ruined. Apparently, Ron had told nearly everyone, including Neville, about the incident. Edward scowled at Ron's exaggeration. He must admit, the cut was pretty deep but hell, he's had worse! Ed could tell that Neville was as scared as hell when Ed came an inch near him. Even Wood told him that he shouldn't be mean to fellow house members! Ed sighed as he made his way back to the common room. As usual, people were avoiding him. He was glad that classes were over. His weekend might actually hold _some_ decency.

"Who does he think he is? Coming around here acting all shy and stuff, and then he attacks Ron? So much for Gryffindor. Some say he's even smarter than Hermoine Granger...maybe he should've been put in Slytherin..." Edward clenched his fists as the rumors kept flying around.

"Yeah, not to mention he wears gloves all the time, I heard he even wears them when he sleeps! What a freak." Edward's stomach dropped. Maybe this weekend wouldn't hold decency after all. Ed frowned and looked down at his gloved hands. He sighed again and quickened his pace. All this, just because his wand is insane. To him, this really wasn't fair. He knew he should write to Alphonse and ask about what to do, but he didn't want Alphonse focusing on his school problems, rather than the stone. A hand was laid on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Snape. He really didn't need this right now. He scowled at Snape and ran off.

"Edward Elric, come here!" McGonagall commanded. He immediately stopped and turned around and walked slowly towards her, anger nearly exploding out of his eyes.

"Need something?" He tried asking calmly.

"Your wand?" McGonagall held her hand out.

"No." Edward looked down, covering his face with his bangs. "You haven't seen death, therefore, it wont accept you." McGonagall nearly gasped.

"Death, you say?" Ed nodded. He noticed that Snape was staring at him as if he was trying to figure him out. He felt the stare on the top of his head.

"Then perhaps, I should see it." Snape muttered.

"So you've seen someone die?" Edward asked and looked up with grief-stricken eyes. He nodded. Edward sighed and took out his wand and placed it in Snape's hand. Nothing happened. "Can I go now." Edward looked at the floor as he heard another rumor about his oddness pass by. They looked up and scurried away as McGonagall glared at them.

"Yes-" Edward snatched his wand and ran off without another word from either of then. He reached the common room and entered cautiously. All eyes were instantly on him. He walked past them all, ignoring their whispers. He flopped tiredly on the bed. Nina came over and landed beside him.

"Why do you always stay in here?" Edward asked her, knowing that there wouldn't be a reply anyways. "There's other owls you can hang out with, ya know." She hooted at him and nudged his arm affectionately. He smiled and pet her. He heard the door open and looked up. He saw Neville freeze in fear. Edward inwardly rolled his eyes. He looked back to his owl and pet her again. He then noticed that there was a note hanging off her foot. He grabbed it.

"Since when did Alphonse send me a note?" Edward wondered aloud, forgetting Neville was in the room. He opened the letter and saw a photo fall out. He picked it up and his eyes widened. He frowned at the memories that came flooding back. He read the note.

_Dear Brother,_

_I found this picture the other day. I didn't know we had one of father and mom with us besides that one on Granny's wall. I found this one lying around the Rockbell's house and thought you should keep it. I know you don't like father but it still has all of us when we were an actual family. Keep it close. I know you're lonely there. Oh and your headmaster knew about you wanting to make the Sorcerer's Stone so he just randomly popped out of nowhere, literally!, and said that he would help me make it...as long as I destroy it after I'm done. I wish I could make it with you, but I want you to focus on school right now. I'll try my hardest on the stone. Who knew Dumbledore could get research notes and make them hard to decipher? Well I'll write you later._

_Your favorite little brother,_

_Alphonse_

Edward's heart raced as he read the letter over and over again. He looked at the photo and sighed. He flopped on his stomach and closed his eyes peacefully. That was until someone spoke up.

"C-can I...see that picture?" He heard Neville stutter at him.

"I don't see why not." Edward replied through the sheets. Neville bent down and picked the photo up. He looked somewhat sadly at the photo.

"Your family." Edward laughed bitterly.

"What my family used to be." Neville frowned and gingerly sat on Edward's bed.

"What do you mean." Edward was silent for a second.

"My father walked out on my brother and I when we were little. A few months later, my mother died from a sickness. Now I live with my childhood friend...you know, the one that knocked me over the head with a wrench." Edward stared at the photo in Neville's hand.

"Oh. I live with my Gran."

"Same." they were both silent for awhile until Ron walked in. Edward didn't bother looking up. Neville, who didn't see Ron walk in, asked...

"So, what happened between you and Ron?" Edward pretended that he didn't know that Ron walked in.

"Well, Ron came asking me for help on Transfiguring beetles to buttons. I helped him a little, gave him some advice...then he asked for my wand." Edward pulled out his black threaded-looking wand. "I guess you have to see death first in order to hold it otherwise it'll...hurt you. I don't want to try it either, I don't like seeing people get hurt, to be honest. I've seen to much of that already." Ron walked out the door, without joining the conversation. Edward sighed. Can't Ron just forgive him already?

"Oh. Why do you wear gloves?" Edward swallowed a lump in his throat. The word _freak_ kept echoing off in his head.

"Scar." Edward frowned.

"Just how many scars do you have?" Neville asked. Edward shrugged.

"I'm pretty reckless sometimes."

"Oh..." Edward's eyelids drooped.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed..."

"Oh, okay...I'll talk to you later?" Edward nodded.

"Oh and Neville," Edward spoke before Neville left the room. He turned around and Ed smiled at him. "Thanks." Neville returned the smile.

"No problem." Edward's smile faded as Neville closed the door. He sighed and stood up. He got ready for bed, and was lucky that no one walked in the public showers, otherwise they would've seen his automail. Edward stretched as he made his way back into the room. He fell on his bed and picked up his photo. He stared at it before putting it under his pillow. Edward closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Edward woke hearing a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, wondering who the hell would get up this early on the weekend. He closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep again, but found that he couldn't. Sighing, Edward sat up to see who had disturbed his sleep. It was Wood and Harry. Judging by the look on Harry's face, Edward would say he just got up too.

"Quidditch Practice!" He heard Wood say in excitement. "Come on! Oh, sorry Ed didn't mean to wake you up too." Ed waved him off. He started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he yawned.

"Oliver...It's the crack of dawn..." Harry whined.

"Exactly! It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and lets go. None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year!" Wood said excitedly. Ed nearly rolled his eyes and changed into the bathroom. He came out and walked on his own, although Harry and Wood were in front of him. He saw Harry wearing a different color of robes.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry!" Edward saw the first year that was bothering Harry a few days ago, come into view and start rambling on about a photo. Edward sweat-dropped. What the hell was this kid doing up this early anyways? As they walked out of the castle, Harry was explaining to Colin what Quidditch was. Edward looked over at the bleachers and decided to sit there and watch. He'd never seen an actual match before. Colin came to the bleachers and decided to sit right next to him. Edward nearly groaned. "So, are you one of Harry's friends?" Ed shrugged.

"Not sure if I could count as a friend to him." Colin tilted his head in confusion. Colin shrugged.

"Don't have many friends myself." Ed rose an eyebrow at the sudden conversation. "So is it true that you made one of the Gryffindors bleed?"

"Is that the _only_ reason you sat by me?" Colin shrugged as Ron and Hermoine sat behind them. Edward sighed.

"It. Was. An. Accident." Edward said each word to make it clear. Around half an hour later, the team walked out. Colin started shouting over to Harry and Edward chuckled as Harry flew further away from Colin.

"He's too far." Colin frowned as he stopped taking pictures. More kids in green robes had waltzed onto the field smugly.

"Slytherin?" Edward questioned. Colin looked in his direction. "Wonder what they're doing here..." Ed saw Ron and Hermoine approach them. He decided to stand up and check it out too.

"No one asked opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Edward heard Malfoy voice clearly. He knew something was about to go in and stepped in as they started jumping at him.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Edward stepped in just as Ron flicked his wand, it hit Ed's automail and rebounded into Ron. Edward froze as a jolt of electricity shot up his arm and leg. He felt a familiar iron substance rise to his throat but he didn't dare throw up. He wanted to puke it all out as soon as he saw Ron throw up slugs.

"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" The Slytherins started laughing and Edward just sat there, frozen, eyes wide. Hermoine squealed.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." he heard Harry mutter to Hermoine.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin looked over at Edward. "Hey Ed...are you okay?" The Slytherins all stopped laughing and stared at the frozen blond. Ron looked up at Edward, who suddenly seemed pale.

"Edward?" Hermoine questioned. Malfoy looked a bit frustrated at Ron. Ed held his hand over his mouth.

"You jinxed him too, Weasley?! What is this payback?" Ron shook his head, denying the comments. Edward started coughing. Instead of slugs though, he vomited blood. They all stopped talking. His automail leg failed and he crashed to the ground. Ed started coughing.

"Oh my god, Ed!" Hermoine looked to the twins for help.

"We'll take him to the hospital wing." Fred replied and immediately hung Ed's arms around their shoulders. Ed kept coughing up blood as Harry and Hermoine took Ron to Hagrid's cabin. When they got into the castle, Ed tried his hardest not to throw up. When he got to the hospital wing he immediately threw up from holding it in too much.

"My goodness!" Madam Pomfrey squealed. Before they could leave Edward spoke.

"Fred...George..." Edward panted. "Get...Dumbledore..." Ed's eyelids started to droop.

"Sure, after all, you did save our little brother...it would probably be him vomiting blood right now." Ed saw one of them shiver. Edward was set onto the bed and Madam Pomfrey held out a bucket for him. He complied. Soon enough, Dumbledore was rushing through the double doors and he sat down next to Pomfrey.

"Edward, will you tell me what happened?" Ed nodded.

"Gryffindors...out on field to practice. Slytherins came. Malfoy called Hermoine Mudblood. Ron's broken wand...spell...hit my right arm." Edward panted and threw up along the very short summary. Dumbledore frowned disapprovingly.

"I see. His magic was going to cause vomiting blood but your arm sent electricity and made the spell correct, in which it rebounded and hit Ron. Where is Ron now?" Dumbledore summed up what Ed said.

"He's with Hagrid."

"Ah. Well I guess you'll just have to stay put here. However, Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore faced Madam Pomfrey. "He is to stay here until he feels good enough to walk." She nodded and Ed took that as permission to lay down. He's been wanting a nap ever since the crack of dawn that his sleep was disturbed.

"Here." Madam Pomfrey handed him a cup. He took it and chugged the disgusting medicine down. Before Dumbledore left, he winked at Ed. Edward rubbed his eyes and laid down on the bed. Pomfrey gave him a comforter and he pulled it up thankfully. He slowly closed his eyes and tuned out the sounds around him. Without further complaining, as Edward usually would've done, he fell asleep.

**Omg I am sooo tired. I think Band practice wore me out! I think I'll take a nap...teehee. So as usual. Review. Thanks...blah blah blah...other stuff...night...after I eat Chinese! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots of fings happen in this chapter...lots of time skip too :P**

**ultima-owner: Right?**

**19Teardrop94: Thanks! Here's the next chappie! =D**

**Don't own FMA or HP**

Edward snuggled closer into his comforter as he heard voices and felt blood, from when he didn't finish, coming up his throat. Edward groaned and the voices immediately went away. Soon enough another voice, that he recognized as Madam Pomfrey, started speaking.

"Everyone get away, will you?!" She scolded as she hurried over. She placed a bucket beside Edward's bed. She then helped Edward sit up and picked the bucket up, once again, and placed the it in front of him. He nodded a her and threw up into the bucket. There were gasps, casing him to look up and choke on the blood he was throwing up, making him cough into the bucket. Madam Pomfrey pat him on the back and glared at the group that caused the noise. Edward breathed in a huge sigh and gave her the bucket back.

"Didn't think I'd have so many visitors." he said as Madam Pomfrey started walking away into her office. "What with all the rumors that have been going around." He glanced at Ron, who started to feel guilty. Ed looked down at his gloved hands and back up at the group that consisted of all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine, Neville, and Wood.

"Look Ed-" Hermoine began, but was cut off by Edward, who held his hand up. He put his hand back down and looked at his right one.

"You were all wondering why I wear gloves..." he began, getting everyone's attention quickly. All who were looking at the floor had looked up.

"Ed, you don't have too-"

"I didn't want to show you because..." He sighed. He pulled off his glove and showed everyone. All their eyes widened. Neville looked like he was going to pee himself.

"Ed...how...how far does it go?" she wasn't going to ask her original question just yet. He pulled up his right sleeve where it connected into his shoulder.

"Right...here." Edward turned to show them. They all stared. "Then, there's this too." He leaned forward, jerking his comforter off. He pulled up his robe and showed them his left leg. "No one else knows besides you all, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"How..." Ginny paused. "How did it happen?" Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"I cant really tell you that, and yes it does hurt like hell, Neville." Ed read Neville like a book.

"How does it work?" Hermoine asked, interested in the mechanics.

"Not really that sure. Winry's the one who made it."

"You mean that girl that hit you with a wrench?" Edward nodded.

"I break it a lot, being reckless and all." Edward curled his toes, making Hermoine squeak in surprise as she was examining it. Edward chuckled. He pulled his robe back down and yanked the covers back on his bed.

"That's why Ron was the one puking slugs. Because it originally was going to make the victim vomit blood, but my automail rebounded it and changed it into the correct spell...and then it hit Ron...what time is it?" Edward asked curiously looking outside at the setting sun.

"It's around dinner time." Fred said, amused that Edward was more worried about food then his health.

"Everyone's already at dinner." George explained.

"Hey Madam Pomfrey!" Edward shouted towards her office. She came scurrying out. "Can I go to dinner?" Everyone sweat-dropped, including Percy.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

"Uh. I don't know? Let's see." Edward stood up. He was dizzy for a moment and regained his balance. "Eh, good enough." She nodded and took his comforter. He slipped his shoes on and followed all of them out of the room. They were talking excitedly to each other about who knows what. Edward looked outside, passing a window. He remembered that he and Alphonse used to watch the sun set together with their mother.

"Hey Ed..." Edward heard Ron trying to speak to him. He looked away from the window.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...I'm sorry."

"Hm. No problem, I've dealt with worse." His face contorted seriously. Being in the military and trying to keep Alphonse's body a secret was harder than it seemed.

"Thanks...for taking the hit I mean. It probably would've hit me since it was coming back." Edward briefly nodded and looked out the window again. He hadn't been like himself lately. It was hard to act like himself around these kids. He's never been around kids so he didn't know how to act. They reached the doors and walked in and ate. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Ed started to observe their behavior. He noticed that Fred and George acted a lot like he did. Troublesome and loud. Definitely his kinda qualities. Ed wondered how everyone would react if he acted like that. They probably thought of him as shy and distant. Edward snorted, causing Fred to look at him.

"What's on your mind?" Fred asked him curiously.

"Hmm? Oh I was just wondering how you people think of me."

"What's so funny? You're like a pretty distant person."

"Yeah, are you shy?" George asked, causing Edward to burst into laughter. Everyone stared at the laughing Ed. "Whats so funny? First, you come here all outgoing and now you're all distant...I don't get it..." Ed laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ed started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Are you bipolar?" Hermoine asked. Edward gave her a 'wtf' look. "Well-" Edward swallowed.

"I hang around adults, so I have no idea how to act around you guys." He explained.

"You hang around..._adults?" _Percy sounded astounded.

"I don't go to school...I have a job and I only work with adults."

"That explains it..." Hermoine muttered.

"So wait. You act outgoing? What's been up with you lately then?" Ron asked.

"Just been having...some problems." Edward thought of all the previous nightmares he's been having. Then he remembered that it was getting closer and closer to October. That could explain it. Not to mention Christmas was around the corner. They all shrugged him off and went back to their meal. Ginny however, stared at Ed. Edward, getting a little creeped out by her unusual behavior, started eating his meal too.

* * *

October came around and Edward was even more gloomy than ever. Some of the teacher's started getting worried because he wasn't paying attention in class. He _always_paid attention. Once he almost forgot to put on his gloves, but thanks to Harry, the problem was solved. A few days before Halloween, which Hermoine had to explain to Edward because his country didn't celebrate Halloween, he saw Harry soaked to the bone sit beside him. He gave Harry a confused look.

"Wood has us practicing 24/7!" Harry sounded exhausted.

"I've been meaning to come down and watch you guys practice but, I've been busy myself."

"Busy?" Ed remembered the constant 24/7 letters he and Alphonse were writing to each other about how far Al and Dumbledore had gotten to figuring out Nicholas Flamel's research notes for the Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore apparently had forgotten everything. Maybe Flamel erased his memory? Edward shook his head.

"Uh yeah. My brother has been sending me letters constantly. I actually had to use one of the school owls so Nina could rest."

"You have your own owl?" Harry questioned.

"You've never seen her?" Harry nodded. "I would think that you have, with all the mornings and stuff..."

"Well I guess I don't focus on mail since nobody sends me letters. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin. They don't favor me being a wizard much."

"Oh." Ed looked glumly down at his plate. Today was October 3rd. He clutched his pocket watch in his pocket. He nearly forgot he had it. He was also surprised that the military hadn't asked him of any missions by now. Maybe they had everything covered? Edward looked at Dumbledore and wondered how many times he had seen his brother. The bell rang for the end of lunch. Everyone got up and left. They all went up to the common room. Ed noticed that Harry went to talk with Nick and Ed shrugged and left. They all left Harry behind. Ed sat with Ron and Hermoine and took out his homework.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Ed.

"He went to...talk with someone...I think." Ed made sure to bring up a chair, for he knew that Harry would probably sit with his friends. Ron watched amazed as Edward's quill was darting the page.

"Wow, you write fast."

"Yeah. My work required me to write reports about...things." Edward chose his words carefully.

"Hey Ed?" Edward looked up from his essay.

"Hm?"

"Where do you work?" Ed blinked. "Well, you've been mentioning your work a lot. It must be an important part of your life.

"Uh..." she gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I really don't see why it matters where I work...I mean...ugh...I can't tell you." She frowned.

"You're not a drug dealer are you?" Edward laughed.

"Psh, no."

"No criminal thing?" Edward shook his head at the irony.

"Definitely not." She was about to ask another question when Harry came in through the doors. Ed quickly returned back to his Essay. Harry started talking to them about Nick's conversation.

"A deathday party? I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those; it'll be fascinating!" Ed gave her an odd look. Who would want to celebrate the day they died?

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died? Sounds dead depressing to me..." Ed nearly laughed as Ron spoke his thought. After a long silence between them, in which Edward was bemusedly watching Fred and George light a Filibuster Firework and feed it to an orange salamander, Harry opened his mouth to say something. But it was too late, the salamander had flown up into the air and there were sparks and bangs everywhere. Percy was not amused. He had sent a tirade at his younger brothers as the salamander escaped into the fireplace.

"Well. That was amusing." Edward snorted.

"Wow, you're actually smiling." Ron drawled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"Dude, you look like someone poured a bucket of doom and gloom on your head (1)." Ed frowned. Hermoine hit Ron. He finished his essay and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want dinner?" Hermoine asked, surprised.

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"Hey Ed. You wanna join us for the deathday party?" Ed snorted at how ironic that question was.

"I don't know. I really don't want to attract too much attention to you guys. I'm not one for party's anyways." Harry shrugged and Edward walked up the steps to his room to write Al back.

* * *

Halloween had come so quickly Edward wasn't prepared for it. He was surprised to see all the bright and cheerful decorations. Not to mention Hagrid's humongous pumpkins. Edward decided to go to dinner pretty early and Hagrid was carrying them in.

"Holy hell Hagrid...what did you do to the pumpkins?!" Edward muttered. Hagrid didn't see him and accidentally dropped it on Ed's foot. "OYE!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry bout that." Hagrid picked the pumpkin back up. "Yeh frightened meh there." Ed laughed.

"You, frightened? I don't believe it." Hagrid chuckled.

"So why haven't yeh been down to see meh?" Edward gave him a sad smile.

"Been busy."

"Yeh don't look very happy. Whassamatter? Don't like the decorations?" Edward shook his head.

"It's not that." Ed looked around and saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore winked at him and he smiled. "They're pretty great actually...need help with anything?" Hagrid nodded.

"Actually, you're short enough-"

"SHORT?!" Edward yelled.

"N-no! I meant you're...the right size to carve these overly large pumpkins!" Edward gave him a suspicious look. Hagrid gave him a spell that helps carve them. All he had to do was move his wand and it would be inscripted into the pumpkin. He cut the top out and got on a latter, aggravatingly, and climbed to the top. He muttered the spell and cut the top off. He lifted the top off.

"Here, Edward. Hand it down!" Edward saw Percy and gladly complied.

"Here ya go." he dropped it and Percy nearly dropped the heavy top. "Ah, sorry about that."

"No problem." Percy's voice indicated how heavy it was. He carried it off. Hagrid placed a huge bucket so Edward could dump the contents in it. He used his wand to cut some of the gooish content out and used the levitating charm to put it in the bowl. He finished and hopped inside. Then he muttered the spell Hagrid gave him and cut from inside the pumpkin. He pushed himself out and repeated the action with all the other pumpkins. All the professors were doing their jobs, and soon enough the hall was decorated enough for the feast.

"God Damnit!" Edward cursed from inside the pumpkin since he couldn't push out the mouth. He slammed against it and came tumbling out. He shook the pumpkin goo from his hair and heard familiar chuckling. His eyes went wide as he looked up into familiar blackish colored eyes.

"No wonder I couldn't find you. I guess you were the only one short enough to fit through the pumpkin, eh Fullmetal?"

**Cliffy! Hahaha I wasn't actually gonna have it like this. I was going to make Ed go to the deathday party but then I was like naw. But hey, you guys love me for updating so much this week, right? You WILL love me! Hahaha! This Saturday?, is Homecoming week so I can't wait! Got my dress from Debs. It's so freaking cute! Well Review please! I'm hungry...I wonder if we have any leftover Chinese...**

**1)I actually said this to my friend one time because she was like sad for some reason. My cousin gave me a wtf look and she did the same thing. I was just like...-shrug- I got that from saying 'it looked like someone dumped a bucket of poof on her!' because my kitten is so...POOFY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys have probably been waiting for this chapter, no? This chapter is shorter than what I've been writing. I have been writing yaoi too much . No offense to you anti-yaoi's and all. My documents for it are like 20-30 pages long. I wrote them in like two hours. I've just been constantly on them. If there are any yaoi people here and you're interested, I can send you a document if you wanna check them out. I'm not posting them yet though, because I need to finish at least one of my stories. Just add me on DocX and pm me about it. One of them is a CoS-ish one and the other is a Vampire Knight crossover. So yeah just PM me about that if you're curious. I don't own Fma or Hp.**

**funkey monkey 1235: Lol why you people so excited that Roy is in the story now? Lol! Haha jkjk Roy's a cool guy, no? Teehee enjoy! Omg...I just looked on your profile. You're a RoyEd fan O3O I love you now! XD I literally stopped breathing when I saw that! Yay!**

**greekfreak101: Once again, someone's excited that Roy's in the story! Lol this is making me pretty happy for putting him in there. Dude, I am a fan of Cliffy's. I put them in nearly every one of my stories so you might wanna get used to it :P**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE CAN DROWN IN A DROP OF RAIN?!" all the professors immediately looked at him. Roy chuckled. "What the hell are you even doing here?!" Edward whispered harshly as he saw all the students and professors giving him curious looks.

"You attract a lot of attention for someone who's so short." Roy ignored his question and continued to insult him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Edward tried punching him, but Roy stepped aside.

"I think that comment should be directed back at you, Fullmetal." Ed growled.

"You are so lucky I can't use Alchemy." Edward whispered in a violent voice.

"Surely. You would probably use it to make yourself taller." Roy drawled on. "Then maybe you could actually be taller than-" Edward punched him in the arm. "Ouch. Hey watch it! Are you trying to kill me? That was your right arm!"

"No really?" Edward said sarcastically. Roy rolled his eyes. "And. Like. I. Asked. Before." Edward poked Roy in the chest each time he said a word, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" Roy chuckled and pushed Ed away.

"I've come here to give you a surprise." Edward's features changed to 'dumbfounded.'

"Surprise? Does Professor Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Uh..." Ed sweat-dropped.

"How in the hell did you find me?"

"Well," Roy smirked and Edward felt a short joke coming his way. Then Fred and George entered the Great Hall. "It was pretty difficult, seeing as you're so short...did they put you with the first years? You could blend right in, ya know." Ed's eye twitched.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU WOMAN-OBSESSED PYROMANIAC!" Ed tried to punch him again, but he stepped aside once again.

"Now now, Fullmetal. I don't think you should be attacking your superior."

"Superior my ass. You are going to pay!" The twins' jaw dropped as Roy and Ed began to 'spar' with each other. Never had they ever seen Edward act like this, nor had they seen him fight. Hagrid, just now noticing the fight while everyone was busy staring, pulled Ed off of Roy and stepped between them.

"Now, now. Can't we just all be friends here?"

"You expect _me._ To be friends with _him?!"_ Edward flailed his hands around psychotically.

"Oh come on, Fullmetal. I'm not that bad."

"Whatever you bastard."

"Edward!" Hagrid nudged Ed for cursing. Ed stuck his tongue out at him. "Mustang. What are yeh doing here?"

"Like I was discussing before, I came to give Ed a little surprise."

"Surprise? Is it his birthday?"

"Psh no." Edward answered. Ed turned to Roy. "PLEASE don't tell me you brought Al here." Roy smirked. Ed groaned. "Do you have any idea how much attention he'll attract?!"

"Well you seem to already be attracting much attention to us." Roy looked over at the others who were staring. Edward looked around and blushed, recognizing everyone's stares.

"It's your fault...wait. You said Al was here right? Where is he then?"

"Uh..."

"YOU LOST MY BROTHER?!" Roy chuckled nervously.

"Well you see, he saw a cat and ran off. I tried looking for him but...I couldn't find him...so I came here." Edward's jaw dropped more slowly and slowly as he kept continuing.

"YOU LOST ALPHONSE!? HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-"

"Fullmetal..."

"HOW HUGE THIS CASTLE IS-"

"Full...metal..."

"EVEN I WOULDN'T-"

"EDWARD!" Ed shut up, hearing that he was called by his first name.

"What?"

"Look around you." Edward glanced around. He saw Percy wide eyed and many girls were giggling. Ed blushed a deep crimson.

"Shut up and help me look for him...damn girls and their damn giggling...what's their problem anyways?" Ed had an iron grip on Roy and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Percy turned to his little brothers.

"Does he originally act like that?" the twins just stared. Curiosity had struck them and they decided to follow Ed.

"You know Fullmetal, they seemed pretty surprised that you were acting like your usual self."

"Your point?"

"Does this mean you act differently around them?"

"You could say that."

"So...magic..."

"What about it?"

"It's actually real?" Ed glanced at Roy like he was stupid.

"Did you not see the Great Hall?"

"The cafeteria?"

"Sure, whatever you wanna call it. It had FLOATING candles and the roof looked EXACTLY like it did outside. You honestly think I would wear a black robe by my own choice?" Roy chuckled. "Damn, he could be ANYWHERE!"

"Hey Edo!~" Ed groaned as Fred made his appearance.

"Hello Fred." Roy looked at the freckled red head.

"You actually have friends, Fullmetal?" Edward punched Roy in the arm again.

"That's going to create a bruise now quit punching me!" Roy whined.

"Oh yeah, bet the ladies will love that." Ed said as he looked down countless halls.

"So, Edo?" Ed looked at the annoying ginger beside him.

"Yes?"

"Who's this guy?" Fred jerked a thumb to Roy.

"Roy Mustang."

"Okay...but WHO is he?"

"My...boss..." Roy smirked and Ed stepped on his toe. A frightened first year girl was frantically running through. "Hey, girl!" the girl stopped and let her jaw drop as Edward called her over. She walked over and blushed. Roy smirked. "Have you seen a 7-foot tall, walking, talking armor around here anywhere?" Her eyes widened. She nodded reluctantly and Ed smiled, making her blush deeper. "Can you show me?" She nodded and led the way.

"Blond." Roy muttered. Ed looked at him.

"What was that?" Ed hissed.

"You mean you actually don't notice?"

"Notice...what?" George suddenly appeared along with Fred. Roy looked quizzically at them. They put a finger over their mouths. "Oh...nothing." Ed's eye twitched. "Tell me!"

"How about I give you a hint." Ed growled. "haven't you noticed the way girls act around you?"

"You mean when they get all giggly?" Roy chuckled.

"Yes."

"...So? Aren't they always like that?" Fred and George immediately started snickering. The girl stopped making Ed tumble over her. She landed on top of him and blushed again.

"Ah! I'msosorry...wellhere'swhereIsawthearmorlastI'llseeyoulaterEdbye!" She scurried off.

"What...did she say?"

"No,"

"Clue." Fred and George said.

"BROTHER!?" Alphonse tackled Ed. Fred and George stared in shock.

"ALPHONSE!" Al scurried off him and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CHASING CATS?!"

"Hehe...sorry Brother."

"Put it back."

"Put what back?"

"Alphonse."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Al..._now."_ The twins watched, amused.

"Awe...okay Brother..." They had a confused look on their face and gasped when Alphonse took a cat out of his armor. He put the cat down and it strutted off.

"So Edo! Who's this guy?" George asked.

"This is my brother...Alphonse."

"I didn't know you had an older brother!" Fred exclaimed.

"I don't..."

"But he's right here?" Fred got confused.

"He's my...younger brother." They immediately burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as they were laughing. Edward turned to Al and whispered. "Al, what are you doing here? How's the research?"

"Actually," Al whispered back. "That's why I'm here. I think Dumbledore made a Sorcerer's Stone and so after you eat he's going to hand it over. I just have to figure out how to-"

"Whatcha talkin bout?" Fred whispered in Ed's ear. Edward jumped and elbowed Fred in the gut.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Fred coughed.

"Bloody hell Ed, you could've hit me with your left." Roy sent a curious glance at him.

"You told them?" Ed nodded.

"And it's none of your business!" Edward snapped at him.

"C'mon we wanna here what you've bottled up inside this past month. Is it something bad? You haven't been acting so cheery in fact you've been acting de-" Ed shoved a hand over Fred's mouth.

"It's nothing."

"Depressed?" Roy questioned.

"Not like himself? Ed why didn't you tell me about this?!" Al freaked out.

"Shush, everything is fine."

"You're having nightmares again, aren't you."

"ALPHONSE SHUT UP!" Ed yelled as Roy gave Ed a worried look.

"Then again I wouldn't be surprised since it's October."

"Alphonse."

"Oh and you're alone, yeah bad combination."

"Al...phonse..."

"Certainly would-"

"ALPHONSE, SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR THIS'LL BE THE TIME I DESTROY YOU!" Ed scolded. Al cowered.

"Okay..."

"You've been having..." Fred started.

"Nightmares?" George finished. Ed sighed.

"It's nothing...let's go." Ed swooshed past them. They all walked silently back. Fred and George were watching Edward carefully. They made it to the Great Hall. Edward groaned. "You're going to attract so much attention." Edward hung his head.

"Sorry Brother." Edward shrugged. The Twins went into the Hall. The feast had already began when Edward saw the Golden Trio going down a different corridor.

"Hey, where are you guys going? The Great Hall is this way." Edward pointed. Harry sighed.

"We know, we have to go to the Death day Party remember?"

"Oh yeah. That sucks." they gave curious glances to the armor beside Edward and the adult.

"Hey, Brother, who are they?" the three jumped, seeing the armor move and talk.

"Friends."

"Fullmetal, how many friends do you have?"

"A pretty damn good amount now shut the hell up!" Edward stomped on his toe.

"See your feeling better." Hermoine smiled.

"So you have been having-" Edward elbowed Al with his right arm, making an echo sound. Hermoine gave Edward a curious look.

"Well have fun!" Edward grabbed Alphonse and Mustang and dragged them to the doors of the Great Hall. He sighed. Then Dumbledore opened the doors. Dumbledore gestured to the doors. Edward hesitated and looked between the two.

"It seems you have not been acting like your normal self, correct?" Dumbledore said, almost smoothly. "Therefore, you are afraid of how the others will see you-"

"I am not! Let's go." Edward grabbed them again, ignoring Dumbledore's comments. Ed sat at the Gryffindor table, filling in the spots the Golden Trio usually sat in. He crossed his arms childishly. Mustang smirked.

"Pretty hard headed, eh?" Mustang was going to add 'Fullmetal' at the end of it, but decided not to, considering the situation.

"If. You. Say. One. More. Thing. I. Will. Kill. You." Edward said is a deathly voice. Some of the Gryffindors around him were shocked. Awhile had passed and Edward hadn't eaten anything. Even Mustang himself decided that he should eat something. He was feeling a bit awkward when lots of girls appeared out of nowhere and started staring at Edward while he talked with Alphonse and just took in the scenery. He didn't think Edward would ever be so popular around the girls.

"Hey, Brother." Alphonse whispered.

"What?"

"Where did all these girls come from?"

"Personally, I don't even care to know anymore."

"So they've done this before?"

"Every. Single. Fucking. Day." Edward seethed. Roy chuckled. "Don't you dare insult me."

"The only way Edward was able to tell was because he was so short." everyone who heard, had their jaws drop. No one ever called Edward short. They knew he hated it from experience. Edward sent the most deadliest glare he could muster. He punched Mustang in the same spot, like he would punch a murderer. Mustang pouted. "Ouch..."

"You deserved that...and this." Edward stomped on his toe with his left leg. Mustang frowned, and Edward smirked victoriously. "And you cant tell me off since we're not at work." Edward stuck his tongue out at him.

"You little prick." Edward punched him again.

"Don't. Call. Me. Little." Ed growled. The bell rang and the students left, except for them. The professors left too except Dumbledore.

"Edward, I suggest that you're not here for this, I understand your feelings of wanting to be here for Alphonse but you'll need some rest for tonight." Edward reluctantly nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. He began to look at all the Halloween decorations and bumped into someone...or some people. There was a huge crowd around. Edward tried to make his way through so that he could leave. He saw an opening to a huge area and thought that something must have been going on. His curiosity led him to see what was going on. He made it out and froze when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine standing in the middle with Ms. Norris' body frozen to a torch and the wall that read in a blood-red color: _The Chamber of Secrets has opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

**So sorry that I haven't been updating, once again. I actually have been writing but not on my stories DX I've been getting weird writers block and then start writing three random stories. I'm not posting anymore until I actually finish one of my current stories! Right now I'm listening to Lost Heaven by L'Arc-En-Ciel. I have literally memorized their name now because I listen to this song so much! Well please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! But anyways I have a poll up on my profile that I would like you to vote for. It's for whatever story you want me to update over the holidays and I will work on that ONE story, unless I finish it. Then I'll work on the one with the second to most votes. I don't own either of these subjects: FMA or HP**

**Truth's Apprentice: Well that isn't creepy at all O.O haha that's cool :3'**

**RoxyStar05: No, you're not weird for that because I think it's cute too! ^-^ who doesn't? Hehe.**

**ultima-owner: Maybe :) but not this chappie :P**

**greakfreak101: Yeah, I have writers block constantly. In order to get back into it, I have to listen to just the right song ^-^**

**funkey monkey 1235: Yeah, I love it when they yell at each other :3**

**Latias876: Thanks **

**Strom Eric: Yeah, I know but he's not completely anti-social! He's just depressed lately, he does have friends :)**

**Septembers Children: Sorry to say this but, Roy's only staying for one more day and then he's leaving -sigh- I know but Alphonse will help him get it back together ^-^**

"What the hell?" Edward mumbled, looking at Ms. Norris and then to them. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine shook their heads violently. He didn't know the three as much as he should've, but he knew that they couldn't have done something like this.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Edward heard Malfoy shout.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" they heard Filch's footsteps. The rest of the children cleared the way, Edward was too shocked to move. Filch froze when he saw his unmoving cat. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Ms. Norris!?" he screamed. His eyes landed on Harry. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-" Edward blinked.

"Argus!" Edward heard Dumbledore's voice and turned around to find himself awkwardly standing with the three. Dumbledore and a couple of professors made their way towards them. "Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger..." he looked at Edward curiously. Edward instantly shook his head. "Mr. Elric."

"H-hold on, wait just a minute-"

"Let's go." Edward's expression had gone from shocked to confused and back to shocked again. He didn't do anything! Lockhart stepped forward.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Edward's mouth hung open as Dumbledore gestured them all to come with. Edward crossed his arms stubbornly and followed. This was so not fair. Once they were inside, Dumbledore lay the 'dead' cat on the table. Lockhart lit a candle up. The four of them slumped in seats. The golden trio gave Edward an apologetic look. There was a screech in the air, Edward recognized it as Alphonse's. Ed immediately stood up. "Elric, sit down."

"But that was-"

"Sit." Edward reluctantly did so. He was looking around worriedly. What could've made Alphonse screech like that? Edward just realized Lockhart was rambling on about what he could've done if he was there. Edward rolled his eyes. "She's not dead, Argus." Dumbledore clarified.

"Not dead? But why's she all...all stiff and frozen?"

"She's been Petrified,"

"Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart. Edward glared at him, he didn't notice.

"But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask him!" Filch pointed at Harry.

"No second year could've done this, it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it!" Filch interrupted. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found...in my office...he knows I'm a..." Filch bit his lip. "He knows I'm a Squib!"

"I never touched Ms. Norris!" Harry exclaimed. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!" _What the hell is a Squib?_ Edward wondered.

"If I might speak, Headmaster. Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape sneered at the three, not including Edward. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" Snape questioned.

"They were at a Deathday Party." Edward nodded.

"How would you-"

"I saw them going down a different corridor on my way to the Great Hall."

"Yeah, there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there-"

"But why not join the feast afterward? Why go up to that corridor?" Edward looked at the three, also wondering. Ron and Hermoine looked at Harry. Edward's eyes narrowed. Why would they look at Harry?

"Because...because." Edward saw Harry hesitate. They were hiding something. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry." Ron's stomach growled. Edward mentally face palmed. Snape smiled nastily.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful, it might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally fell he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"Really, Severus, I see no reason to stop the boy playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick." Edward tried to hold his laughter in at the scene that flashed through his head.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." said Dumbledore. Snape and Filch looked ticked.

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus, Professer Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it, I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me." Snape said coldly. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." Edward chuckled at Lockhart's awkward silence. Snape smirked.

"You may go." Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Edward.

"Wait, why did I have to come?" Edward asked, somewhat angrily. Dumbledore just smiled. Edward gritted his teeth. The golden trio left, casting curious glances at Edward as they left. "And what about Alphonse." Edward's eyes narrowed. Dumbledore sighed.

"He's fine, I assure you."

"And how would you-"

"Edward, go to bed." Professor McGonagall scolded. Edward frowned but stomped out of the room. He didn't see the three anywhere and wondered what they were up to. Edward heard a chime resonate throughout the halls. It was midnight, he should really get to bed. On his way to the room he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine running his way. He turned his head back forward and ignored them running past him.

The next day, Edward had gotten up really early. He was so anxious to see Alphonse. He didn't want Alphonse to be hurt. Edward bumped into Percy on his way out of the hall. They nodded to each other and resumed their business. Edward speed walked to the Great Hall. He had to see Dumbledore and he had to see him _now. _He walked into the Great Hall and saw Alphonse and Roy standing side by side. Alphonse was in his real body. Edward ran at him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Roy smiled at the two. Percy walked in after Edward and saw him hugging a frail boy that looked like he hadn't eaten in months. Percy wondered who this kid was. He looked similar to Edward. Must be his brother. Percy smiled at Edward's wide grin. He hadn't seen Edward smile like that since forever.

"Hello Edward, whose this?" Percy gestured to Alphonse.

"You've met Alphonse before." Percy blinked.

"You mean the Alphonse that was in armor? Wait, how could he...huh?" Edward smiled and hugged Alphonse again.

"Let's go eat." he grabbed his brother's hand and led him to the table. Alphonse looked excited to finally get to eat something. They both dug in. Percy was happy to see Edward finally eating. The Golden Trio also noticed how excited Edward was. He seemed too happy too.

"How is it, Alphonse." everyone's jaws dropped. That was Alphonse?

"It's great, Brother." they both grinned at each other. Roy shook his head. The girls were glad to see how happy Edward was. Hermoine wondered how long Edward could talk before he lost his breath. Her book was sitting open but she wasn't reading, she was too busy staring at Edward. She looked at Alphonse. _Is Edward happy because Alphonse is here?_ She wondered.

"You seem a bit too happy." one of the Gryffindors said suspiciously. Edward frowned.

"Why do you say that?" the student blinked. Roy chuckled. "Oh, well. Is it a problem that I'm too happy?" All of the girls started glaring at him.

"Uh...no..." he stuttered. They all finished eating. It was Friday and Edward had the first two periods off, which he would use to show Alphonse around the castle. He showed Alphonse all his classes and they were now hanging out in the courtyard, reading together. Whatever Alphonse didn't understand, Edward would help him with. Dumbledore barely came out of his room, better yet the courtyard, but he walked to the three alchemists under Edward's favorite shady tree.

"Hello Edward. Do you mind if I speak to you three for a moment." they all shrugged. Dumbledore sat on the ground, which was an odd sight for everyone. "About Alphonse, attending school..." Edward blinked. He had forgotten all about that. Edward looked to Roy.

"You don't suppose I could work for the military during the summer, do you?"

"I don't see why not, though your missions will probably pile up." Edward waved his had nonchalantly.

"Meh." Edward looked to Alphonse and smiled. Alphonse smiled back.

"Well, for now I'll just have Alphonse follow Ginny around so she can help him. You don't have to wear school robes since you haven't gone to Diagon Alley...maybe when we visit Hogsmeade we can get you some robes." the bell had rung. Edward sighed.

"Wait, what about you?" he looked at Roy.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Well I have class now..."

"Mr. Mustang, if you're uncomfortable being away from Edward while you're at Hogwarts, I can give you a visitors pass." Edward was too happy to feel mad.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I'll go find Miss Weasley and you can go with her, Alphonse." Al nodded. Roy followed Edward to his class. Roy had started asking about Magic and Edward explained how the Law of Equivalent Exchange did not apply to it.

"Interesting...by the way, I think you should know." Edward looked up at Roy, who had a serious expression on. "the Homunculi have stayed quiet. I think they might be trying to track you down." Edward frowned.

"They can't see this place unless Dumbledore takes the barriers down though...unless Homunculi are wizards." Edward snorted. Roy shrugged.

"I just thought you should know about it."

"No problem." they walked into the History of Magic class. Roy showed him the visitors pass to the ghost awkwardly and sat with Edward at a back table. Some of the students gave them curious looks. Roy nearly fell asleep at Professor Binns dull voice. Edward chuckled as some of the students were falling asleep. He also laughed at Roy too. Edward saw Hermoine's hand shoot in the air and looked shocked.

"Miss...er...?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets." Roy noticed that students had gotten out of their daze and started actually payin attention.

"My subject is History of Magic, I deal with facts , Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat. "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-" he stopped talking again when Hermoine raised her hand and waved in the air again.

"Miss Granger?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?" Professor Binns stared at her in amazement.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational , even ludicrous tale-" Professor Binns was shocked at how everyone's attention was now gazed onto him.

"Oh, very well," he said. "Let me see... the Chamber of Secrets...you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, the precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

"Why is everyone so interested-" Roy started.

"Sh!" Edward shushed him.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Fullmetal-" Roy whispered.

"Sh!" Edward shushed him again. Roy sighed and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Professor Binn paused. He was getting agitated at how into it the students were instead of his teachings. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

"Sir...what exactly do you mean by the horror within' the Chamber?" Hermoine raised her hand.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control."

"Slytherin?" Roy asked Edward.

"Shut. Up." Edward growled.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist, there is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," Seamus Finnigan interrupted, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty." said Professor Binns, agitated. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," Parvati Patil interrupted. "You'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't , Miss Pennyfeather," Professor Binns snapped at her. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" Dean Thomas begun, but Professor Binns had had enough. Roy watched in amusement as Professor Binns had snapped.

"That will do. It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history , to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" Binns had restarted his lesson and the students traveled back into listlessness. After Edward had dragged Roy to his classes, they were deadbeat tired. Edward saw Alphonse in the halls a couple of times and waved enthusiastically. It was now supper and the three alchemists sat down and enjoyed their meal. Edward looked around.

"Where is Harry, Ron, and Hermoine?" Edward asked Percy. Percy looked around and frowned. He stood up and left to go in search of them. Edward just shrugged.

"So Col-Roy, how was classes?" Alphonse asked him, catching his mistake.

"Well the first one was as boring as hell." Edward snickered. "The other ones were okay, though I can relate to Transfiguration a bit." the two brothers nodded.

"That subject is quite unique." Edward said. They nodded in agreement.

"Wait, where were you and Alphonse staying last night?"

"Alphonse actually went to First Year dorms. I had to sleep in the Hospital Wing." Roy chuckled. Edward shivered.

"Guh, I hate hospitals."

"It's not really a hospital."

"It's a _hospital _wing." Edward glowered. The bell rang, signaling that dinner was over. The three alchemists found a secluded space out of hearing distance. Many students that were leaving the Great Hall had looked their way but they kept going. None of them noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermoine in an empty classroom spying on them.

"Fullmetal." Edward nodded and held out his hand.

"I guess I'll see you next summer, Colonel Bastard." he smirked. Roy turned to walk away. "Say hey to Major Hughes for me, will ya." he grinned. Roy waved. Alphonse and Edward looked at each other, smiling. They began to talk to each other about the Homunculi disappearing. Meanwhile, Hermoine face Harry and Ron.

"He's in the military?"

**Uh oh, they know! Now what? Oh by the way guys...Don't forget about the poll! :) Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I guess you guys can tell now, but this story won the poll. I'm going to keep it up for Christmas though. Don't own FMA or HP :)**

**Greekfreak101: Sorry, cliffhangers are my specialty ;) I love them :D**

**ultima-owner: Your review made me laugh XD that was just so random...haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^**

**RoxyStar05: Muahaha! I am so evil :D **

**Latias876: Glad you like it :3**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Alright, but which story you voting for? ;) **

**Sonnenfrost: I will probably have Alphonse in his normal body for a lot of my future stories, teehee I just pity Alphonse too much . I can't stand how sad he is in his armor.**

"Hey Brother?"

"Hm?" Edward was too busy reading another book to look at Alphonse.

"What's Quidditch?" Edward grinned.

"It's a wizard sport."

"I know that, you mailed me about it-why are you smiling?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well...can you teach me how to play it?" Edward snapped his book closed and reached in his bag for some parchment and quill. He drew three posts and gestured towards the Quidditch Field. Edward drew the field and began explaining the game to Alphonse. He didn't see Lavender lay her hand on his right shoulder. "Uh...Brother?"

"Hm?"

"There's someone behind you." Edward blinked and looked up.

"Oh, hey Lavender." she tilted her head and looked at her hand, which was still on Edward's right shoulder. He blushed. "Uh, did you need something?" she giggled.

"Can you teach me and the girls to play Quidditch? The games tomorrow and we wanted to know for sure how the game went. Plus Lee Jordan wanted to join." Edward looked past Lavender at Lee Jordan, Fred and George's friend, who was waving.

"I thought Lee already knew how to play Quidditch? Can't he just teach you?" Lavender sighed, Alphonse chuckled at his brother's obliviousness.

"Whatever, I'll see you around."

"Alright, so anyways-"

"Wow, Brother."

"What?!"

"You are such a blond." Alphonse laughed and shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...I'm going to go ask Ginny about something in my schedule. I'll see you later, Brother." Alphonse stood up and walked away. Edward stretched and stood up. He watched the Gryffindors practice with the Ravenclaws for tomorrow. Lee Jordan and the girls joined too. He saw Ron and Hermoine in the stands. Ron was cheering and Hermoine was reading. He narrowed his eyes at the book.

"Moste Potente Potions? Don't believe I've seen that in the library...did she get that out of the restricted section? I wonder what she would need that for?" Edward shook his head and continued up the stairs. He was stopped by Neville.

"Edward! Don't you want to watch them practice?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, Wood was just telling me that you might get to substitute someone in if they get hurt. Don't you want to prepare?" Edward sighed and walked back down the steps.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Neville led him to the field. Wood gave him a broom and Edward just observed the practice match.

"Psst. Edward!" Edward blinked and walked over to Lavender.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you said-"

"Wood wanted me to come over."

"Oh...that's understandable...so, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Edward blinked.

"Um, I only know as much as you do." she narrowed her eyes with curiosity.

"So, you don't know who the heir is?"

"Uh, no? I'm not in Slytherin."

"But you're friends with them." Edward shrugged.

"We don't really talk though." Fred noticed Lavender interrogating Edward.

"I promise I wont tell! What about that Roy guy?"

"Mustang? That's my boss." he frowned. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"So he is related to the incident? You seemed happy...are you the heir." she gasped.

"What? No!"

"You're friends with the Slytherins, you were overjoyed the next day when Mrs. Norris was attacked. It's either you or Harry. Harry's not a Slytherin but you're friends with him, you could've-"

"I am not!" Edward said angrily.

"Then why are you acting so violently towards it?"

"Because it's unintelligible to even try to blame me-"

"And why would that be? Binns said that the Chamber is assorted with Slytherin. The Slytherins like you and they were happy when you hurt Ron-"

"Hey Lavender! Watch out!" Fred hit a Bludger towards them. They both ducked.

"George! Watch where you're swinging that bat!"

"It's Fred!" George hit another Bludger at her. Edward grinned at the two. Edward sneaked away while she was busy scolding them. He gave a thumbs up to them. Lavender looked around and let out a frustrated scream when Edward wasn't there. She stomped off the Quidditch field. Fred and George flew to him.

"What was her problem?"

"She was trying to accuse me of being the 'heir' of Slytherin." Fred rose an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

"No!" Edward crossed his arms.

"Hey Edward! Angelina needs a break, can you come help?!" Wood called. Edward nodded and mounted his broom.

"Time to see how good he is." George and Fred said simultaneously. The Ravenclaws were stunned at how fast Edward could ride on a _school_ broom. Their points bumped up sixty until Fred accidentally hit a Bludger towards Edward to prevent it from hitting Katie.

"Ed, watch out!" Hermoine shouted.

"Huh?" Edward looked around and saw a Bludger coming at him full speed. "Oh Brother..." Edward sped away from the Bludger but it kept following. Soon enough, the other one started following him too since everyone wasn't playing but just staring at him. He ducked and one whizzed past him. He sighed in relief. That was until he saw another one coming from the corner of his eye. "Shit!" Edward zoomed towards the ground.

"Oops." Fred whispered. He bolted straight up and confused the Bludger. The Bludger then attacked Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. No one noticed, seeing as they were too busy staring at Edward in awe. Edward cursed when he saw the Bludger heading straight for Roger. He sped past the Bludger and blocked it with his right arm. Something triggered in his automail, causing him extreme pain.

"Wood get this stupid Bludger!" that was when everyone snapped out of their daze.

"Wha-what the?!" Roger blinked, realizing that Edward had just saved him. Edward's arm screeched. They all closed their ears and Wood grabbed the stray Bludger and sealed it tightly in it's place. Edward grabbed George's bat and hit the other Bludger that was about to run into Wood.

"Jeez, you guys are hopeless." he grit his teeth a bit at the pain his arm was going through.

"Is your arm okay?" Roger asked. Edward touched his arm and cringed.

"Uh, yeah. It'll be fine..."

"Did anyone else hear that screeching?" one of the Ravenclaw chasers asked.

"Yeah..." Fred and George hurried over while Wood put the other Bludger in.

"Uh...sorry, Ed..."

"It's okay." Edward sighed. "I've just got to tell Winry about this." he shuddered. They laughed.

"We used to tinker around with muggle appliances because of how obsessed dad is...maybe we could take a look at it." Fred suggested. George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets go back to the room." Edward hopped off his broom and handed it to Wood and they continued practicing with only one Bludger. Ron and Hermoine looked at Edward worriedly, but they wanted to stay to support Harry. They attracted curious looks from the professors. One of them happened to be Snape.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems as if your troublesome antics had finally hurt someone...someone important at that." Edward blinked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Snape touched the arm and Edward grunted. "Okay, that actually hurt but it could be worse!"

"Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Uh, no...it'll be fine!" Snape raised his brow curiously. Fred and George quickly ran off with him.

"Suspicious." he muttered eerily to himself. They ignored the stares from the few people in the common room and headed up to their room. Edward sat down on his bed and unraveled his sleeve back. He bit his lip. Winry certainly wasn't going to like this. Fred started tinkering around with it while George observed the metal piece that was sticking out. He grabbed it, sending jolts of pain in Edward shoulder.

"Ouch!" George's hand retreated.

"I think that's hurting it." Fred nodded.

"No shit." the twins laughed. Edward poked at it. He tried pushing it in and pulling it out. It hurt both ways. "Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do about this?"

"Do about what?" Seamus asked, peering around his bed. Edward covered up his arm.

"Uh...nothing..." he gave Edward a suspicious look before doing what he was before. There was a pop in the air. The trio peered around the bed to see Seamus' hair sticking up and his face was smothered in something black. Edward laughed and Seamus sighed.

"Why does this keep happening! I'm following the right instructions!" Edward walked over and laid his arm lifelessly against his side. He looked at Seamus' Potion's essay.

"Here." Edward pointed with his left gloved hand. "Instead of crushing the beetles, try dicing them, it works a lot better." they all stared at him in shock. Edward shrugged. They returned to their little station and Nina flew over to Edward. She placed her beak on Edward's sticking joint and moved it back in the right place.

"What the..."

"Your owl is pretty smart." Edward blinked.

"Yeah..." Edward took a bandage and wrapped the joint in place. "That'll work for now." Fred and George popped the dents up to make it look half-normal. "Thanks guys."

"No problemo, Edo!" Fred sang and walked out of the room. George shook his head, chuckling, and followed his twin brother. The only question on Edward's mind was: How long will his arm last?

**Dude, the turkey we're having for Thanksgiving is so HUGE. I like turkey :P It shall be mine :D Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner, guys. I didn't know that I would have three Thanksgivings o.o it wasn't much but it was still fun ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I don't own FMA or Harry Potter!**

**Sonnenfrost: Oh ho ho! :3**

**Dreamer372: Hahahaha! I literally laughed when I read that xD I love saying that at the end of a 'Duh duh duuuuuuh!' kinda chapter :P**

**foxlin: Thanks ^-^ Honestly, I didn't think this story would be that popular :3**

**Joker Oak: Thanks :D I hope I can get motivated enough to continue ^-^ I'm sure I will be though. I'm too stubborn to quit a story that I started. I forced myself to finish 'An Alchemist At Ouran High' when I was having constant writer's block with it. Though the pairing was completely unexpected to me o_o**

Edward awoke to the sound of shuffling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Harry was getting ready for the Quidditch match. Edward sighed, scaring the hell out of Harry. Edward moved his right arm. There was a little clicking noise that showed something inside the automail was rattling against it. Edward let his arm fall on the bed lifelessly. He yawned and got up too.

"What are you getting up so early for?"

"I usually get up earlier than this." Edward commented and dressed in front of Harry while the others slept. He felt more comfortable dressing around them now that they knew. Harry looked at all the scars on Edward's body. He nearly forgot that Edward was in the military. But why would he be in the military? Before Harry knew it, Edward had left the room. Edward met up with Percy.

"Good morning, Edward."

"Mornin." Edward sighed and shook his right arm again. It rattled. "Winry's gonna kill me." Edward sighed once again. Seemed like he would be sighing a lot today.

"What happened to it?" Percy asked.

"When I was on the Quidditch field yesterday, the Bludgers started going crazy. The Ravenclaw Captain nearly got hit by one." Edward held up his right arm. "Coudn't let that happen, now could I?"

"So you took upon yourself to save him?"

"Well I wasn't going to let him get hit." Edward frowned. Percy smiled.

"That was nice of you." Edward shrugged. Harry caught up with them.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey, Percy."

"Ready for the game today, Harry?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not the greatest weather in the world though." Harry looked at Edward. "Do you think Wood's going to let you play?"

"I hope not...I mean, I don't want anyone to be injured..."

"Understandable." They all sat down at breakfast and dumped food on their plate. Alphonse ran over and sat next to Edward.

"Hey, Brother!"

"Good Mornin to you too, Al." Alphonse laughed and piled up food on his plate. He ate thankfully. Around eleven, the school started to leave the castle and go out on the Quidditch Pitch. Wood ran over to Edward.

"Ed! Edward!" Edward and Alphonse stopped walking.

"Hm?"

"I never got you any robes! C'mon, you're with the team now, remember?"

"Hm..." Edward waved Alphonse good bye and followed Wood to the inside of the locker rooms. He closed his eyes and leaned up against a wall, listening to Wood talk his pep. Edward stayed behind with another substitute Slytherin and they watched the match from there. Ironically, they started having their own little conversation.

"So...what's up?" the Slytherin asked awkwardly.

"Nothing much, you?" the Slytherin laughed.

"This is so awkward."

"Yeah, I guess. So, how long have you been on the team?"

"Not very long..."

"Yeah, me either."

"Why are you so nice to us?"

"Huh?"

"You're Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin?"

"So?"

"Edward!"

"Huh?" Wood was running over to him. I think Alicia needs a break. Go on in." Edward shrugged and hopped on his broom and into the rainy atmosphere. He actually made a couple shots. One of the Slytherin Beaters hit a Bludger his way. "Not this again..." Edward zoomed away from the Bludger. Edward looked up higher in the sky and saw Harry struggling with his own Bludger. Fred and George came to his rescue and beat it at the Beater that hit it towards him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What's up with that one?" Edward pointed at the Bludger following Harry.

"We don't know. It's been doing that for awhile, Harry told us to help out our team and leave him alone though."

"That idiots going to get himself killed." Edward muttered. Edward spotted the Snitch and saw Harry's reaction. He grinned, it was right beside that snot-nosed Malfoy's ear. Edward got into the game and zoomed around, catching and throwing to others.

"Ha!" one of the Slytherins swished in front of him. "Whatcha gonna do now?" Edward looked around and threw it behind him at Angelina. "What the hell?! How did he know she was there?!" Angelina was wondering the same thing, but continued passing it back and forth between Katie. They were about to score when Harry came crashing down to the earth. Edward zoomed down and caught him by his robes and lowered him down. Others came rushing over, knocking Edward off his broom.

"Nice catch, Edward." Alicia complimented.

"Yeah, but I think Harry broke his arm from the Bludger."

"Oh God, not you!" they heard him mutter in horror. Edward snickered when he saw Lockhart. Lockhart took out his wand.

"Oh Gate, that guys going to end up cutting his whole arm off!"

"Gate?" Alicia questioned while Edward ran after Lockhart. He was too late and Harry's arm was boneless.

"Take him up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey can regrow bones in a few hours." Edward blinked. Where has Magic been all his life? Apparently, hiding from him.

"You could've sheltered his fall, ya know." Ron defended.

"I did?"

"What? When could you have."

"Ask Alicia-wait...where did she go?" Edward looked around for his disappeared comrade.

"Right..." Harry was taken up to the Hospital Wing and Edward changed out of his robes after everyone left the room. Or at least he thought everyone left the room.

"Ah!" he heard a scream and spun around. Katie was staring at him, blushing.

"Er...hello?"

"I...um...didn't mean to..."

"That's alright, it's not only you who knows." Edward slipped on his robes. "As longs as you don't tell anyone, that'd be great." he sadly smiled at her.

"What...happened?"

"I just...did something stupid..."

"Why couldn't you just grow them back?"

"Well, I didn't know Magic existed back then." Edward picked up his robes.

"Who all...who all knows?"

"Well, all of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermoine, and Wood. Oh yeah, and Neville knows too."

"That's why you wear gloves all the time?"

"Yeah..." Edward sighed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Your arm."

"Well...the surgery was hell if that's what your asking. Right now it actually hurts a little because of yesterday."

"That's why you saved him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saved him because your right arm was metal-"

"I probably would've saved him either way." Katie followed him to Gryffindor Tower.

"That's pretty brave."

"Well, I've been through worse things in my life." Katie blushed before heading to the girls dormitory.

"Uh...sorry about earlier..." Edward waved her off.

"It's not like you saw anything." she blushed even deeper.

"Right..." Edward stretched and headed up to the second years dorms and fell on his bed lazily. It was weird with Harry not being there. Ron was still there but he and Edward weren't the best of acquaintances. Edward yawned and closed his eyes for some hopefully peaceful sleep. He didn't know that from then on, things were just about to get worse than they have been.

**Not a big cliffy but -shrugs- oh well. I'm actually starting to reread the Harry Potter series to make sure that I didn't miss out on anything important. So I thank certain websites for providing me with that information mwhahahahaha ^-^ well thanks for reading! :3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter -yawn- I've really got to stop staying up til 6 in the morning and then getting up four hours later. Well, this chapter seemed a bit filling but that's probably because this is in Edward's point of view but they did get in a fight...kinda...hehe...so I don't own FMA or HP ^-^**

**exchanging-alleles: Stick it? Huh? That can mean a lot of things ya know XD do you mean as in hit him? **

**SexiFoxxFace: Well then, here is some more for you ;)**

**SonnenFrost: Yeah, that's what I primarily focus on. I try to balance out the times and think 'where would Edward be here?' but I don't want to copy the book too much :3**

**RoxyStar05: That reminds me of that Transformers commercial. 'I have to talk to you about college.' 'I'm so excited! I just cant hide it-' 'You're not coming with me' 'Awe...' hehe. **

Early Sunday morning, Edward woke up to see that Ron was missing. _Did he already get up? _Edward wondered to himself. He was usually up before everyone. It was Sunday wasn't it? Edward hurried and dressed before Seamus could get up. He walked down the dormitory and saw a few people up. Katie Bell was one of them. She looked up from her conversation with Angelina and blushed instantly. Angelina watched after Edward as he left the portrait hole.

"What's up with you?"

"Uh...nothing." she started back on her conversation about Quidditch. Edward wandered around the castle out of boredom. He would've woken Alphonse, but Alphonse needed his rest. He passed by a girl's bathroom and heard voices from the inside. Two of them were male, the other was female. He placed his ear to listen for the why guys would be in there. He noticed them as Harry and Ron's voices. Edward knocked on the door and the voices stopped.

"Harry? Ron? Why are you in a girl's bathroom?" Harry opened the door and looked both ways before dragging him inside. "Ah! I can't come in here!"

"Don't worry, Ed. It's abandoned."

"Why would it be-"

"Oh look! A new guest." Edward looked up and saw a clear figure that one would call a ghost. She was fairly young, she wore big circular glasses. "Hey, he's kinda cute too."

"Huh?" the guys rolled their eyes. Edward shook his head. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We're trying to find out who the heir of Slytherin is!" Edward rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Then I want nothing to do with it."

"Why?"

"Because, if you guys get caught for...whatever you're doing...they're going to suspect you."

"And you don't want them to suspect you?"

"Do you want them to suspect you?"

"If it means we can find the heir, then I'm okay with it."

"Well, I've already been accused so I'm leaving." Edward left the girl's bathroom. Percy came walking by and Edward casually started walking. He didn't know then, that the golden trio suspected him.

Monday morning, new was going all around school that Colin Creevey was attacked by the monster. Edward rolled his eyes at how fiercely people were reacting to it. They started collecting charms so that they wouldn't be attacked. Edward was only half glad because now the girls weren't following him around anymore. Lavender probably helped him with that. He was the only one at night who wouldn't be crowded in his own little group.

The second week of December rolled around and Professor McGonagall put up a list on a board of students who were staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. Edward didn't know for sure if he wanted to leave Hogwarts..._safety from the Homunculi..._just yet.

"Brother! Are you going to stay here?"

"Hm...probably." Alphonse frowned.

"Why?"

"I'm not used to celebrating Christmas, Al." Edward twirled a quill in his hand. "And you know better than I do that the Rockbells will definitely celebrate. You can go if you want, Al. I wont feel left out and I'll just keep sending you letters again." Edward smiled. Alphonse, seeing his brother smiling, smiled back.

"Okay, but don't forget to treat Nina when you do."

"How did you know her name?"

"I just figured." Edward signed his name on the list. He did want Alphonse to stay because of the Homunculi but he knew there was no chance even trying. Alphonse was going whether Edward wanted him to or not.

"Looks like you wont be the only one staying." Alphonse pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine's names.

"Yeah, plus other people haven't signed up yet." the bell rang. "Well, let's go before we're late to our classes. Alphonse nodded and seen him off while following Ginny to his own classroom.

Edward never thought that the golden trio was that desperate. He could see the sneaky looks on their faces when they walked in to Potions that Thursday afternoon. They needed something from Snape and they were going to cause trouble.

"Guys, I know what you're planning and I'm warning you not to do it. Snape's gonna chew your head off if you even try."

"You don't know how important this is!" Hermoine whispered.

"Clearly it's more important than staying alive-"

"Edward, I'm trying to give out directions. You will need to write them down."

"Er...sorry, sir. I already wrote them down though...I'll pay more attention." Snape smiled approvingly.

"Thank you." Snape caught Edward's glare towards the three troublesome students.

Edward wrote down useful hints like how many inches the chops need to be. They started their potions and Edward was doing a spectacular job. He saw the sneaky looks the three were giving each other and sighed. They were going to be killed. Snape had just finished insulting Harry's potion and turned his back on Harry. Harry pulled out a Filibuster Firework and Hermoine disappeared as the firework landed in Edward's potion. It would've originally landed in Goyle's if him and Goyle didn't switch spots before class. Edward's potion exploded and the potion went everywhere. It was about to hit a random Slytherin when Edward shielded him and it ended up swelling up his left shoulder.

"Gah!" It wasn't very funny anymore. Edward glared at Harry as Snape calmed the classroom and told them to come up to reduce their parts. Snape gave some to Edward and Edward slumped back in his chair and stared at his destroyed potion. Harry and Ron were snickering, trying hard not to laugh. Edward glared at them. Snape walked over and picked up a firework.

"At least we know it worked." Snape nodded at Edward. "If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that person is expelled." Snape looked Harry's way. Ten minutes passed of cleaning up and the bell rang. Edward didn't have any other classes so he'd figure he'd stay after and help, seeing as it was _his _potion that went everywhere. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, sir." Edward said as he carefully flicked his wand to clean up some more potion. He said it so nonchalantly Snape didn't suspect he was lying.

"Blood against a brick wall." Edward froze. "What was up with that?"

"You...you were the one who entered my memories?"

"Just as a precaution. Last year we had a teacher that ended up being the Dark Lord himself."

"Oh...that was just..." Edward sighed and flicked his wand to clean up some more potion. "A friend of mine." Snape nodded and left to go check his cupboard for some more supplies that were lost during the explosion. He was infuriated when he saw some things were missing. "What's wrong?"

"Someone stole some of my supplies!"

"Oh...when did they go missing?"

"They were in there before class started." Edward finished and stood up.

"Hm." Edward thought. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, have a good day Edward." Edward left and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. On the way there he noticed a 'Dueling Club' sheet and recognized Lockhart's handwriting right away. He ignored the sign and walked into the common room and sat at a back table to start on an essay. The golden trio walked in a few hours later and hesitated before approaching Edward.

"Um...hey look. Sorry, it was an accident-"

"You mean your firework in my cauldron? Oh I'm sure it was all an accident. I really don't like it when people lie to me, I'm not stupid." Edward glared at them and continued writing.

"Well...you already know it was me, but I didn't mean for it to go in your cauldron."

"I'm sure." Edward said sarcastically.

"Come on, he said he was sorry!"

"Well, it certainly would've made me feel better if you weren't laughing your asses off at me and the others." Hermoine bit her lip and sent a 'he's got a point there' look at them.

"You stayed after to help clean. You told Snape, didn't you!" Ron accused.

"True, he did ask me that. But I told him I didn't know." Edward packed his stuff up. "I hope you got what you were looking for." Edward stood up and left to go somewhere else so they'd leave him alone. Hermoine glared at Ron.

"You just had to make it worse, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault he's a jerk." Hermoine hit him.

"Edward is not a jerk!" Hermoine grumbled towards Ron. "Let's just go to that Dueling Club after dinner. At dinner, everyone but Edward was there. Even Alphonse was there and he told the others that Edward was probably reading or thinking hard about something."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, when he thinks about something he loses track of the time...Edward never skips out on food so it could be pretty bad or he could've just forgotten." Alphonse noticed Hermoine glaring at Ron. He shrugged and finished his dinner along with everyone else. Meanwhile, Edward was in his bed, hugging his knees. He had just gotten over all the memories when Snape just _had _to bring them back up. He accidentally fell asleep and ended up having a nightmare.

"Edward? Why weren't you at dinner?" Seamus asked as he grabbed his pajamas to go take a shower. He was covered in something black.

"Just thinking..." was all he replied before hugging his knees closer.

"Okay...I'm going to go now?" Edward nodded and Seamus left to go clean off. Later, Harry and Ron came upstairs and got into bed. Edward didn't spare them a second glance. Edward felt the angry aura around Harry. Did something happen at the Dueling Club? Edward didn't move and the sun had risen. He didn't expect to get any sleep anyways with the nightmares that were sure to come. Harry and Ron got up and left the room.

"Jesus, Edward. Have you been up all night?"

"Hm?" Edward looked up and saw Seamus looking at him somewhat worried and fearful. "I couldn't sleep."

"What are you thinking about?" many dead peoples' lives flashed in front of his eyes.

"Nothing..."

"Okay...well since it was snowing outside, Herbology has been canceled.

"Alright, thanks for telling me." Seamus nodded and left the room. Edward rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up to sit in front of the fire in the common room. He shivered and hugged his knees again to keep warm.

"Hey." Katie sat beside him.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Edward shook his head.

"It's nothing." Edward looked down at his right arm sadly.

"Did you even get any sleep?" she asked worriedly.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Nightmare."

"Oh..." they were silent for awhile. Katie hugged him comfortingly and left him to himself. Alphonse sat beside him that time.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Did something happen between you guys?" Edward looked towards the golden trio. Ron and Hermoine were playing Wizard Chess. Harry was watching. Edward's tired eyes met Harry's and Edward looked away.

"No, nothing happened."

"Hm." Alphonse looked worriedly at the bags under Edward's eyes. "You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?" Edward flinched.

"Just once. I couldn't sleep then." Edward yawned. Edward closed his eyes and put his chin on his knees tiredly.

"You should go sleep, Brother."

"I know." Hermoine walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Thanks."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for not telling on us."

"Hn." Edward closed his eyes.

"Ron didn't mean that."

"Yeah."

"Ron didn't mean what?" Alphonse stood up.

"Uh..."

"Nothing, Al. Calm down." Al sighed and sat back down.

"Ron called Edward a jerk." Hermoine said. Edward groaned and put his head in his knees.

"Why?!"

"Because...actually, I don't know." Hermoine looked over at Ron who was chilling out. Alphonse stood up.

"And this is why you don't tell my little brother things like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Three days in a row, what now reviewers! :D You guys love me ^-^.^_^ **

**BlackPaperMoon82462: No, Edward was called a jerk by Ron, therefore, Alphonse is going to do something about it XD Edward was saying that Alphonse was getting ready to start something. Hope that clears it up :3**

**19Teardrop94: Hey, when I say I'm going to update ONE story over break that means I'm going to update :D Hehehe, the reason why I usually don't update so quick is because I'm always trying to update my other stories whereas now I can only focus on one so it's faster.**

**A. JayLin.: Teehee...just imagine a frail and weak Alphonse beating the hell out of a second year XD**

**ultima-owner: Yes, yes he is. Because Alphonse is an overly protective little brother xD**

**exchanging-alleles: Isn't he though? Haha...shits about to get down XD**

**SexiFoxxFace: Wait...what was your wish? O.o**

**greekfreak101: make that three days in a row! :D**

**Latias876: Mwahahaha...am I considered evil for making Alphonse a little violent? ;c**

**Joker Oak: Because that's what brothers are for ^-^ even though siblings usually try to kill each other. **

"Alphonse, please don't start this-"

"He's the one who should be called names and I'm going to do something about this!"

"No, Al, listen it's fine-"

"It is not fine! He's supposed to be a friend of yours isn't he-"

"Hence the word, supposed."

"Well, he still shouldn't be so mean to you. I think he's just jealous." Alphonse crossed his arms.

"Jealous?! What could I be jealous of-"

"That all the girls like Edward more than you."

"Wha?"

"Ha! As if! Why would I want girls following me around all day, if they knew about what lies underneath his clothes-"

"RON!" Hermoine shouted. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Guys, can we all just calm down?"

"No, Edward, you don't deserve that!" Edward closed his mouth.

"Sure he does! He just cant just walk in the school acting all smart and strong and expect to be on top of everybody!"

"Like I said, you're just jealous."

"Al-"

"Edward." Alphonse said in a scolding tone. "Let me deal with this."

"I'm not jealous of him. You don't see my little sister sticking up for me, I can handle my own battles!"

"Or maybe you're not a good enough brother to have your sister stand up for you!" Ron's face turned red.

"I am too a good brother!"

"Guys, can't we just stop arguing? This is gonna end up going the entire wrong way."

"You should be thanking Edward! He saved your life!"

"Now, I wouldn't necessarily say saving-"

"You told him about that?"

"I tell him everything." Edward countered.

"I bet you don't do that with your brothers-"

"Well I don't need my brothers controlling my life!"

"I don't control his life!"

"Well you're arguing for him, why don't you do that too!" Edward sighed, he wanted to leap across and hit Ron so bad, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do...maybe he's been hanging around Hermoine too much.

"Because Edward is mature enough to control his life."

"Oh yeah, that's exactly why he works in the military!" Edward and Alphonse's eyes widened. Edward looked up.

"How do you know about that?" Hermoine hit Ron.

"Way to go, Ron!"

"You guys were eavesdropping on us! Edward, you can't trust anyone around here!"

"Yes, I can Alphonse, just calm down, I'm sure they just overheard it..." Edward hesitated. Is that really what they were doing.

"Still doesn't explain how well you can control your life!"

"Well, you haven't been through the things we have!" Alphonse's eyes filled with tears.

"Alphonse, calm down..." the room was silent. Apparently, they attracted the entire common room's attention. "This is exactly why I didn't want to start-"

"Oh shut up 'Fullmetal.'" Edward's eyes widened.

"Ron, stop it!" Alphonse lunged at Ron.

"Alphonse don't!" Edward ran after his brother, who was hitting Ron in the arm constatnly.

"I'd like to see you go through what we have!" Edward pulled Alphonse, Alphonse fought back, nearly hitting Edward in the face.

"Alphonse, watch where your swinging your arms your going to end up hurting someone."

"Ron, are you okay?!" some students were egging Alphonse on to fight. Edward grabbed Alphonse's arms and restrained him. Alphonse started kicking.

"Al, calm down okay?" Alphonse stopped struggling and started crying against Edward's chest. Ron lunged at Alphonse and Edward shielded him. Ron hit Edward in the cheek. Hermoine restrained Ron from attacking them any further. Alphonse was still sobbing on Edward while his bruise was forming on his cheek.

"Ron, how could you attack him!?"

"He attacked me first! You should learn to control your brother since you're so good at controlling your life!" Edward was caressing Alphonse's hair and whispering reassurances in his ear. Katie came over and helped Edward and Alphonse up. Edward sighed and took Alphonse into the first years room. Alphonse fell asleep on Edward. Edward kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He would have to explain to Alphonse's teachers that he wouldn't be in today. Edward left Al a note.

"Are you okay?" Katie gestured to his cheek while they walked.

"Yeah, it's fine." they sat in awkward silence as Edward went door to door telling them Al wouldn't be in today. "What's not fine is now Al and Ron will be upset at each other." Edward sighed.

"You're not upset?"

"I am a little upset that Ron would say those things...I honestly thought I had friends here."

"I'm your friend, right?" they both smiled at each other.

"Yeah, you are."

"Good, well, I've got a class to be at, I'll talk to you later." Edward shrugged.

"Okay." they waved good bye and Edward was staring at the floor, determining what he should do about the situation. Maybe he should tell Dumbledore about this? No, then Ron would get in trouble.

"Who hit you?" a chilly voice asked. Edward looked up and saw Snape.

"Uh..."

"It was one of Potter's friends, wasn't it?"

"Er..."

"Which one? Tell me."

"Well...um..."

"There you are, Severus." they both turned around to see Dumbledore. Edward inwardly cursed. Right when he was thinking about him, he appears?

"What is it, Headmaster? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?"

"Interrogating Edward?"

"No, I was asking who hit him." Snape replied coolly. Dumbledore looked at Edward's face.

"Indeed, that would be a question asked by most." Dumbledore looked at Edward expectantly. "You don't want to get him in trouble, do you? Even though he hit you?"

"Um..." they both waited for an answer. Edward sighed. "Ron and Alphonse got into a fight."

"How are you hit then?"

"Well...Alphonse kinda attacked Ron and then I restrained him and then Ron tried attacking Alphonse and I didn't want Al to get hurt-"

"So you protected him. Edward, we don't deal with violence at this school."

"I know, I tried to stop him." Edward sighed.

"How did the fight even start?"

"Well, Ron called me a jerk...I didn't mind but Alphonse did..."

"Why did he call you a jerk?"

"No idea. Alphonse says he's jealous but I wouldn't know." Edward shrugged.

"Was Alphonse hit as well?"

"No, I wouldn't have allowed that."

"Did you hit anyone?"

"No."

"So it was only Ron who was doing the damage."

"Uh...I...mm..." Edward couldn't counter at that. "I'm sure Ron was just in a bad mood today-"

"Why are you protecting him?" Edward wondered the exact same thing.

"I don't know...I guess it's because everybody listens to him and if he started spreading false rumors like last time-"

"So he was the one spreading those rumors?" Edward mentally kicked himself.

"Can't we just forget about this?"

"Ron attacked your little brother and you're just going to let it go?"

"It's no big deal, Alphonse wasn't hurt."

"But you were."

"This? Nah, doesn't hurt." Edward shrugged. "It might look it, but I can only feel it if I touched it." Edward winced when he poked it.

"Edward, there has to be punishment, otherwise he'll do it again."

"No! It's okay, please don't punish him! I'm sure he just wasn't in the mood today!"

"What else did Ron say? He must've said something else."

"Well, he did tell everyone around that I was in the military..."

"And that is harmful information, Edward." Ed sighed. Hermione was watching the conversation from afar.

"It's not like they're going to tell everyone..."

"You trust them too much."

"Eh? Really? Because Col-Roy says that I don't trust people enough."

"Maybe not where you're from."

"Well, I'm just going to forget all this happened."

"What are those papers you're holding?"

"Hm, Alphonse's work. I didn't think it'd be all that great if he went to classes today, if that's fine by you. He was really hurt by the things Ron said."

"It's fine, Edward." Edward nodded.

"Thanks." Edward turned around and started walking off.

"Edward, be careful of whom you trust." Edward looked back at Snape's serious face and nodded. Hermoine fled back to the common room. Edward sighed when he entered the common room. Everyone watched him walk by. Figures. He opened the first years dorm and put Alphonse's homework in his bag. Edward sighed and went up to his own room. Today was going to be a long day.

**You guys liked that chapter...you know you did...C; So, lets see some suggestions/reviews! By the way, if you didn't know, I'm keeping the poll up for Christmas Break ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeez, you guys are so violent O_O no offense XD All of you are asking me to kill Ron haha, just, -says slowly- calm down. Everything will work out in the end! Oh yeah, I should probably apologize for not updating ^-^' You see, I was going to update but then my dad was being all impatient and I had to leave :/ I did take my laptop with me, but...well...he doesn't have internet so that was a fail on my part XD And there goes Flynn O-O her and Scar are hyper today...they keep chasing each other around the house...they're cats by the way. So, I got a new phone for Christmas :D It's an HTC Rhyme and it's E.P.I.C. It has this little dock thing that has a speaker and it gets really loud when I play music -dances randomly- sorry, I had to. Lol. So yeah, I guess everything's okay now...right? -laughs nervously and watches Scar crash into the wall after sliding across the floor.- why am I not recording this? -starts recording this- you know what...I should make a YouTube for this account :O that'd be cool. That's what I'm gonna do :3 Later. Lol. So, yeah dun own much...except the story line. But only that. :3 Now to reply to all your damn reviews (haha XD)**

**Explanation for a certain review (Guest): No, this is book 2 because the 2nd book is titled CHAMBER OF SECRETS and the CHAMBER OF SECRETS is in this story. The reason why I had the introduction at the beginning of the feast is because of the 1st book. BUT, if Ron and Harry were actually THERE they would've seen the same thing because they do that EVERY year. Understand now? :)**

**Joker Oak: Dude, I'm going to have violence in every one of my stories XD No really :/ I don't know why I like battle scenes and violence so much...oh god! I'm going to turn evil I just know it! D; **

**greekfreak101: I hope it was enough to satisfy you for this long? Hehe...haha..ha...ha...no. **

**Strom Eric: Yeah, I hate that too...now I feel like a hypocrite! D: But I had reason for not updating, yes? XD**

**Pounce the Cat: Exactly! :D**

**X Miyuki-chan X: Surprisingly, she's a really good influence on Edward o.o I think I'm making him become less violent :/ Is is bad that Idk whether that's a good thing or a bad thing?**

**gottalovem: Uuuuuuh, what? XD Sorry that was a little hard to comprehend -feels like a bad author- I think I might know when you're talking about. Maybe is it after I do a quote and then make an action after it? Dunno, sorry for the confusion. That's actually something that a lot of people critique me about, the dialogue. I never really was good with that in school? I don't know...I'm weird like that xD**

**Sonnenfrost: Ah ha, good point ;) shall I make a different impersonation or keep it as Crabbe and Goyle? Gosh now you've got me worried about this but that's okay because I probably should've seen that coming XD I dunno though, I believe Hermoine still trusts Edward more than the other two.**

**LadyDinoCrisis: O_O um...okay...-backs away very slowly- good luck with your murdering...But hey! That's not a bad idea you got there, the Homunculi part I mean o.o**

**Dreamer372: Wow, I've already done one page full of A/N and Reviews...how sad...TT^TT but I'm actually not sure whether I should punish Ron or not -starts getting beaten by crazy FMA Fangirls- Like I know he was being really bad but I could always punish him with guilt! I think I do a lot of that in my stories also O.o**

**Aqua Cahill: Ooooh nice idea ;) Riza would be an excellent idea in this story :D maybe around the end? Hm...-puts on a thinker face-**

**IByte1998: I was actually kind of planning on that...just a little :) but yeah, don't worry, you're not the only one who feels that way (about Ron) **

**Void Angel: Ooh ooh ooh! Maybe he could like be snapping at the boss and oooh that's such a great idea :D**

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl: OMG I KNOW I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to update so badly but I was at my dad's house and if I told him that I wanted to go to mom's, he would be so upset! I promise I'll try my best to work on this for the next two weeks! (to make up for the long unupdation) **

**Mashy-Gaara4life: Lol that made me laugh XD maybe she did but it was censored from this story! Muhahaha! I'll leave you to your imagination now XD**

**Desi: Yes, I'm trying my best :] -robotic smile wtf? **

**theisdarkstar: What...did I say that? Oh crap -looks back at Chapter 9- oooh no, Alchemy works at Hogwarts, he's just not allowed to use it therefore, he can't use it...get it? Jeez you had me scared there XD he can't use his Alchemy there because he doesn't want to blow his cover!**

* * *

"Ron, I really think you should apologize."

"Me! Apologize?! He's the one who should apologize!"

"They're at it again..." Neville whimpered. "I wish they could just quit arguing."

"Yeah." Edward was too focused on his book to start up a conversation. Their arguing faded away and the common room door closed.

"They're probably up to trouble again." Neville sighed.

"Probably." Edward nodded. Neville stared at Edward and Edward could feel Neville's eyes on him. Edward sighed and shut his book, he wouldn't be able to concentrate with Neville watching him. "What's wrong, Neville?"

"You're in the military? Or was Ron just lying?"

"I would like to say he was lying." Edward replied, fiddling with his gloves. "I'm probably quitting anyways though. I'm not allowed to quit until I'm eighteen..."

"Oh...is it hard?"

"Yeah, I usually get scars on every mission..."

"So...you really have scars on your body? Not just your automail?"

"Yeah, I really don't mean to get any though...I try to be careful it just doesn't work." Edward sighed. "I actually have a serial killer after me too. He kills certain types of people in the military and I'm one of those types..."

"Types?"

"Ranks."

"Oh, yeah...can I see them?"

"What?"

"Your scars..."

"Wha...why?"

"I just want to be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Now that You-Know-Who is starting to reappear again, it's dangerous being a wizard. I don't know what's going to happen because he could kill me too even if I am pure blood."

"I...but I don't think you could get scars from-"

"Harry's got a scar."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm a different case...but if you really want to see..." Edward took off his robe and started to take off his sweater when the twins barged in. "Hello?"

"Whew, Edward's stripping in here!" Fred joked. There was an uproar of girls downstairs. Edward gave the door a cautious look.

"The fuck?" George laughed.

"I think he said that a bit too loud."

"I honestly don't know what their problem is."

"So, why are you stripping?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"To show Neville what happens when you get in danger, why, you wanna see all my scars too?" the twins were silent.

"Actually, now that You-Know-Who is-"

"Alright, I get it you guys." Edward unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. They all gawked at his scars. They were _everywhere. _

"Dude...that's just...whoa...what happened?"

"Actually, I don't even know. I've been on so many missions I can't really keep track of my scars." Edward managed a small smile and put his shirt on.

"You need to be more careful..." George frowned.

"I try, really, I do." Edward slid his robe back over his head. Neville frowned.

"I'm never joining the military." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I'd advise you not to join, especially at your age now, I actually joined this year. I thought that maybe if I joined I could get Alphonse's...uh never mind..." Edward walked past them. He waved and they all just stared at him. Edward was on his way downstairs when Alphonse caught up to him.

"Hey, Brother."

"Sup, Al? Get a good sleep?"

"Yeah...did you go to sleep yet?"

"Not really..."

"Brother, you really should get some sleep."

"Alphonse, I can't just go to sleep after a nightmare." Edward said as he opened the common room door.

"Nightmares huh? That's not very healthy, Edward, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Edward had a jump scare.

"Holymotherfuckingshit!" he whispered violently so Dumbledore couldn't hear him. "What the hel-ck Professor?"

"I only came to check up on Alphonse." Dumbledore nodded to Alphonse and Al bowed his head.

"I'm alright, Professor. I guess I just got a little too emotional...you see, Edward's just been going through so much his entire life and-"

"Alphonse. You've been through worse." Edward rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Whenever I was hurt, I never felt it and you shouldered everything on your own without letting anyone help until now." Edward sighed. He turned around and walked back in the common room. Alphonse bowed at Dumbledore before running after his brother. He ran up the stairs following him. Fred and George watched them run upstairs. Edward sat on his bed and so did Al. "Look, Brother, I just want you to relax. Look, I'm in my body now. Everything's okay now, you don't have to worry about me anymore. You're allowed to let it all go now." Edward sighed and smiled.

"I know, Al. It's just hard."

"I know, Brother. Just remember, you're not alone." Alphonse hugged him.

"I know, Al." Edward laid his head on Alphonse's shoulder and closed his eyes softly. Alphonse smiled contently. Edward was finally asleep...Al stayed though, just in case his nightmares returned. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine walked in the room to talk about whatever. Alphonse really had no idea what a Polyjuice Potion was so he didn't bug in. Hermoine watched Alphonse, who kept his eyes on Edward, who was sleeping. Hermoine looked at Ron.

"Ron...can you please apologize?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Hermoine." Hermoine sighed and looked at Al. He caught her glance and looked back. She frowned and mouthed 'sorry' to him. Alphonse smiled and shrugged. He saw Hermoine's expression change to serious as she stared at Edward. Alphonse also felt a struggle. He looked down quickly and laid a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Brother..." he whispered. "Wake up..." Edward pushed him away and began to frantically get away from something that Al couldn't see. Edward was panting and sweating. Hermoine gave him a ridiculously worried look. Edward screamed sat straight up and slammed into Alphonse.

"Ouch." they both said in unison. Edward looked really scared. Alphonse hugged him tightly and Edward's heart rate slowly started to calm. He gave a painful sigh and laid his head on Alphonse's arm.

"Brother..."

"It hurts..." Edward whispered. He closed his eyes. Harry frowned at the two brothers.

"I know...I'm sorry." Ron was starting to regret hurting Edward. Edward had tears flowing down his face. Fred and George charged in.

"What happened?"

"We heard screaming." they saw the state Edward was in and widened their eyes. Edward was shaking uncontrollably and hugging onto Alphonse. The room got really quiet and no one said a word. Edward and Alphonse started to whisper.

"Brother...what did you see?"

"It was...that thing..." Edward shuddered. Alphonse frowned. He sighed and rocked Edward a bit.

"It's okay now. It wasn't her, okay?"

"But-"

"Edward, it wasn't her."

"It still hurts."

"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Edward shook his head.

"Don't leave me." he said hoarsely. Alphonse smiled.

"I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

**WOW that A/N at the beginning was so long it took up 1 ½ pages in my word document. Sorry about that (lol if all of you guys skipped it XD). I hope this chapter has satisfied your hunger? Yes? I hope so :/ I'm thinking about making a YouTube for Elvira Rayne (yes I actually took that seriously XD) should I though? The name is probably already taken anyways...sigh...well, I guess I'll see (hear from you?) next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been having a huge writer's block for this story so forgive me. Lately, I've been working on another OHSHC story. It's NOT a crossover like the other 5 I keep working on (accidental, sorry). I'm not gonna say what it's about though because I don't want other people stealing my ideas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this hard-to-make chapter! I can't wait until we get to the interesting part where they're in the ACTUAL Chamber of Secrets ;) If you're a guest and you're reviewing, I would like to ask you to put any RANDOM name for your name so I can reply to your review, if you'd like me to. It would make it easier on me so I can actually reply because I don't want to leave ya hanging. Anyways, I don't own FMA or HP. (Speaking of which, my friends and I, we had this random piece of paper that we wrote random things that we liked on. We were doing our favorite book and I wrote down Harry Potter XD) Oh! And replies to reviews will be at the bottom so you don't have to scroll SO much. So if you wanted to read them first I guess you could scroll down and then back up? Idk/c, whatever you wanna do. Just remember! I use my finger strength to type something for you guys so feel good that I actually wasted my FS (finger strength) on you! Hahahaha, I crack myself up sometimes.**

In the end, Edward didn't go to Madam Pomfrey, but stayed in the room with Alphonse. Everyone had left the two of them to their privacy...and because it was starting to get awkward. Hermoine informed the twins of Edward's nightmare he had.

"Right, I remember now!" Fred exclaimed, making Hermoine give him a questioning look. "Remember when Alphonse first came here and he was in a giant suit of armor?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember how depressed Edward used to be then?"

"Yeah?" Hermoine said impatiently, waiting for the twins to get to the point.

"Alphonse said that Edward was having nightmares _again." _

"Again? Hmm...so he's had them before...?"

"Apparently, I guess their pretty bad if some bad ass tough guy like Edward screamed at whatever the thing he saw was."

"I wonder what he saw..." Hermoine wondered aloud. Fred shrugged.

"I dunno, I just hope he gets back to his cheery self by Christmas. It'd be a shame if he was all depressed on Christmas day."

"Yeah." Hermoine nodded...she blinked. "Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"We should get him out on a broom!"

"A broom?"

"He does like Quidditch..." the trio of them saw Edward walking downstairs while talking with Alphonse. "But, the fields are closed..." Hermoine sighed.

"Yeah, we've got classes in..." Hermoine glanced around the room until her eyes landed on a clock. "about an hour."

"So we've got an hour to get Edward outside in the _blistering _cold so he can freeze his butt off on some icy broom." Fred joked. Hermoine glared at him.

"I think it'd be fun for him...maybe..." this time Edward and Alphonse were sitting at a common room table and talking very quickly with each other. They seemed to be drawing something too...Hermoine decided to check it out. Whenever she neared them though, they hid away whatever they were drawing.

"Good afternoon, Hermoine." Alphonse smiled. Hermoine returned his smile forcibly and sat down in front of them.

"Good afternoon to you too, Alphonse." the air around them was pretty awkward from their previous event. Harry and Ron were busy discussing a different matter to notice Hermoine and the brothers talking. "So, what were you guys planning on doing this afternoon before classes?"

"Brother was going to help me with some Transfiguration homework-"

"That he really doesn't need help on." Edward rolled his eyes. Alphonse pouted.

"You don't know that..."

"Oh okay, I wanted to ask you if-"

"Excuse me, Hermoine?" Harry approached the table, giving a small glimpse to Edward and Alphonse, with a one track idea in mind.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to um...go work on some Potions homework?" something told Edward that Harry meant something totally different from Potions homework. Something different, important, and possible dangerous.

"Oh, um sure." Hermoine stood up and left with Harry.

"I have a feeling that they're up to trouble." Alphonse frowned.

"I know how you feel." Edward replied and uncovered the transmutation circles they were drawing before. Secretly, Mustang had been sending Edward mission to crack secret codes since he couldn't do anything too productive. If Hermoine saw them, well, they would have a lot of explaining to do. Until class, Edward and Alphonse studied the transmutation circles. Later that week, Edward would send Mustang an owl that held top secret information.

Edward couldn't exactly understand why, but he was starting to feel a bit of depression loom around him. He wasn't sure whether it was the nightmares or the distance the golden trio kept away from him now. Nightmares or the fight. He couldn't tell and he really didn't give a crap. He just wanted to feel better. If only this place knew about coffee. That would be a lot of help to him. Waking up in the morning was starting to get harder and he really needed some energy to keep from falling asleep in class. Especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Their ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, and Justin, some kid Edward didn't know, had been attacked by the mysterious beast and Edward was actually slightly fearing for Alphonse's sake. He didn't want Alphonse to be attacked. He noticed that a lot more people were actually careful around him. They didn't suspect him, did they? That'd be bad news for him. Good thing that the term had ended and everyone had gone home for Christmas. Whether Alphonse wanted to or not, Edward made him leave for the holidays. Edward really didn't care whether he was alone or not. He often stood by himself, watching the snow fall out the window or read some books up in the dormitories. Edward sighed. He wanted to be friends with the others again. Hermoine was still stiff around him, because of Ron, and everything just seemed awkward without being friends. For some reason though, even though Ron was their little brother, he was best friends with Fred and George.

"So, Edo, why are you cramped up here reading books all day?"

"Yeah, hello?! Christmas is tomorrow!"

"Your point?"

"My _point _is that you need to be more happy." Edward rolled his eyes and tried concentrating on his book.

"What's there to be happy about?" Edward said lazily.

"Just...um..." Edward chuckled.

"Never mind...I guess I'll talk to you guys later?" Edward stood up and headed to the cozy common room. He sat in front of the fire place on a comfy chair. He closed his eyes and just relaxed for awhile. Hermoine sat beside him, Harry sat beside her, and Ron sat beside Harry. He felt Hermoine's eyes on him.

"So, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stay here for Christmas?" Edward shrugged and brought his knees up to his chest, something he's been doing a lot recently. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Hermoine giggled.

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When...when Ron and Alphonse got in a fight..." she ignored the annoyed grunt from Ron, "What did Alphonse mean when he said that we haven't gone through what you guys have." Harry and Ron also seemed intrigued about the question. Edward was a bit surprised that he hasn't told them everything already. Neville was the only one who actually knew about his parents...

"How's your arm?" Edward asked Ron, dodging Hermoine's question.

"Huh?" Ron blinked.

"I was asking how your arm was. Sorry about Alphonse acting like that. He's just too overprotective." Edward felt at peace within the lovely warmth of the room, he just wanted to be friends with them again.

"It's okay...I guess..."

"Well, that's good." they all sat in silence together. "Alphonse was right when he said that you haven't been through what we have..." Edward looked around the room to make sure no one was with them. "You see, it all started when I was around ten years old. Alphonse was nine at the time. Our mother...she was very sick and getting worse by the minute. You all probably wondered why I would always speak badly about my father."

"Yeah..."

"Well you see, when we were even younger, our father walked out on us. After that, our mother started to get even more sick. She eventually died and we...we did some stupid mistake. Something happened to Alphonse, which I can't specify what, and it caused us to join the military to get back what we lost." Edward saw the confused look in their vision. "I know it's confusing but I can't really tell you all the details." Hermoine shrugged.

"Keep going." she was too interested for him to stop now.

"Right, so, we joined the military and things...happened. We...saw many people die." Edward sighed. "One of our friends...Nina." Hermoine remembered Edward's owl was named Nina. "She was so young and lively. She was probably around eight years old...her mother died and her father was...insane. He changed her into something no one could bare to see. He experimented on his own daughter...that was also how her mother died. He experimented on her too." Edward sighed. The three of them had a sick feeling in their gut. "I tried rescuing her, because they were going to take her to some military lab to...you know." Hermoine nodded. "She ran off and we looked everywhere for her." Edward laid his forehead on his knees, his voice was muffled. "The only thing left of her was her cold blood splattered against a wall." Hermoine gasped. Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"W-wait...you're saying...she died?"

"She...she was exploded from the inside out." none of them really felt in the mood to eat at the moment. Edward shuddered. "This is the reason why I don't make friends, Hermoine. No matter where I go, I always end up injuring someone I don't want to. I'm just afraid to lose them..." Hermoine sniffled.

"I...I had no idea...I'm sorry..." Edward didn't reply back to her.

"I know my life is a screw up and when I came to Hogwarts, I hoped that maybe that could change. Maybe we could start over since we don't have to journey around anymore. I want to make my life worth living for." Hermoine smiled.

"Well, I think we could help you with that. What do ya say, guys?" Harry smiled and nodded. Ron gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah...and hey, sorry about your brother and all..." Edward smiled too and lifted his head to face them all.

"It's okay, he's always been overly protective over me since our mom died."

"So, you lived on your own?"

"Yeah, for the two years she's been gone, we always lived with our childhood friend and the dorms in the military."

"Well, I hope you can rely on us from now on. We'll be sure to befriend Alphonse too. I'll even get Ron to apologize." Ron groaned, making Edward and Harry laugh.

"Well, isn't this just great now? We'll all live happily ever after, the end." they all laughed and Ron's jeering. For once, Edward felt like he fit in.

**So yeah, there was a bit of friendship fluff in that and omg I'm so tired. I feel like a Vampire Khajiit...if any of you know what a Khajiit is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter that was killing me to take forever to write because of my writer's block -giggle- half way through the thing I was like -GASP- They don't know about Edward's parents yet do they?! So, I literally scanned through the previous chapters to check and only Neville, with the picture scene, knew about his parents and such...so yeah. Here's my reply to your lovely reviews ^-^**

**Mon Esprit Libre: XD your review made me laugh. No problem though, I usually scan A/N's until something interesting actually pops up...like CAPITALIZATION XD**

**Flyingmintbunny32: Yeah...he has a lot of them. I believe I've only seen surgery scars, except for my own, but mine are small so they're not that...well...big? I dunno what I'm rambling about now...**

**JowieGirl: Eeek! Sorry, I didn't think they were that short D: they're usually 5-6 pages in my word document :/ **

**19Teardrop94: I get really emotional too. Then I don't want to go downstairs because they would all be curious as to why I was crying...then it would be awkward...really awkward...**

**greekfreak101: Thanks :D I honestly love it when you review, because you actually reply to what I say and I feel a connection! I sounded kinda like a hippie didn't I? Or maybe some kind of Buddhist...the 'feel a connection' part anyways. I'm not racist I swear! Hehe...**

**ReginaDC21: o.o you have cousins on here too? THAT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME! My sister doesn't get on this site...my friend used to :/ all she does is read VL now...that's the ONLY story of mine she reads ;( then again...most of them are yaoi anyways so I see why she doesn't XD but yeah, I hope to keep hearing from you two, your reviews always make me laugh and I'm in a good mood when I laugh and I write when I'm in a good mood, so keep reviewing! (what a cheap ass way to get reviews -_-') **

**garnetsoapbubbles: Thanks a bunch for your review ^-^ this is one of the stories where I actually try to put in more detail, and take more time on it. Similar to VL (Vampiric Love, not a crossover) That one takes SO long to write because it's mixed with FMAB and I need to focus on all the details.**

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: Thanks for the review! Sorry if you waited too much for the update ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here I am, wanting to update all of my stories but I made the hugest mistake...I put on nails. And they're long...-_- So, now it's hard for me to type and yeah...I wanna get a good amount of updating done because tomorrow, me and my friend are gonna go nuts! Why, you ask? Well, it'll be the first time she's come over and spent the night in awhile. And I REALLY hate these headphones -_- They look like freakin egg noodles! They're flat and intangible and they won't stay in my ears worth a crap! :( But anyways, yesterday me and a different friend went out to Walmart to spend her 50$ gift card and make shirts...well, I hate it when people get me things so she chose out everything except the glitter glue XD she ended up accidentally dumping a big blob of neon green paint on hers LOL. My cat nearly messed up mine D: does anyone remember the song I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys? I just rediscovered the song and it's become my latest favorite besides Scream For My Ice Cream by Blood On The Dancefloor or whatever it's called...it kinda creeps me out and WARNING it's the most perverted song ever XD Yeah, I got it from my sister ^-^' She's...off sometimes ANYWAYS! I don't own FMA or HP and don't forget! The Reply to your Reviews are at the bottom ^-^ I don't think they show Christmas in the second book :/ I have a hard back version of it...I couldn't find it sooo, I guess this will be different? -flips pages for an hour- Okay...never mind they have a small scene of Christmas in there! Well here's the next chapter! It's Christmas Day ^-^**

* * *

Edward heard the door ruin his for once peaceful sleep. It seemed as if Hermoine was visiting Ron and Harry for a Christmas he really didn't care for. He ignored their loud chattering and pulled the pillow over his head to muffle their voices. However, he was unsuccessful in going back to sleep, feeling something large hit his head. Edward groaned and heard laughing from the others. Edward sat up and rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that?" the golden trio pointed at the floor, where a present was lying. Edward groaned and fell back on his bed. "The one time he doesn't bug me about Christmas and he gets me something...little cat loving..." they couldn't hear the rest of the string of curses Edward was mumbling.

"You mean Alphonse?" Edward nodded. "Why don't you open it?" Edward sighed and waved them off.

"Maybe later." Edward felt something pinching at his ear. It was Nina, trying to pull him out of bed with her beak by his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay okay, I'm up!" Edward growled, trying to remove the pestering owl from his poor innocent ear. The present ended up being a broom, Ron seemed more excited than he did. Though Edward had to admit he did like the broom. He wandered away from all the commotion, feeling very drowsy in the blistering cold snow.

"Meow!" Edward froze and spun around quickly. He looked down and saw a shivering white kitten staring at him with begging eyes.

"Now, don't give me that look!" The kitten's eyes grew larger and Edward's glare couldn't be held up any longer. He looked away and put his hands on his hips. "I'm not looking!"

"Mreow!" it walked over and rubbed up against his leg and started to purr. Edward growled back.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Edward glared down at the kitten.

"Uh, Ed?" Edward looked over and saw the red headed twins.

"What?" Edward grumbled.

"Are you talking to a cat?" Fred laughed. Edward blushed.

"The cat started it!" Edward looked down evilly. "I blame this on you." the kitten looked up and mewled. Edward couldn't take it any longer and turned into a puddle of goo. "Would you stop being so cute?!" Edward picked it up and kept glaring at it. George watched bemusedly as the staring contest went on, though he really started getting the chills. A light bulb went off over Edward's head. He cuddled the kitten close, not noticing the clicking cameras from the twins, and walked back towards the castle. He looked back at the twins. "You coming or are you gonna freeze your asses off out there?" the two laughed and followed him into the building.

"So, it seems that you've made up with the others." Edward pet the purring kitten.

"Yeah...I guess."

"You don't seem to be in a very lighthearted mood." Fred frowned.

"Come on, it's Christmas!" George cheered. Edward deadpanned.

"Exactly, it's Christmas. I hate Christmas."

"No need to be in such a fowl mood, Fullmetal." Edward stopped dead in his tracks and looked down the halls to see Alphonse, Winry, Pinako, Riza, and some of the other members of the crew standing there. All but Falman was there. Edward's deadpan had increased.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mustang."

"Phew, Edo! Looks like you've got some visitors!"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." Edward said sarcastically.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran at him. "Did you get-"

"What I got was a rude awakening this morning." Edward glared, making Alphonse giggle. Edward looked down at the kitten and looked down and away from Alphonse as he held the kitten out to him. Alphonse gasped. It was silent and Alphonse felt like crying. "Stop crying and take the damn cat!" Edward pushed it into Alphonse's arms. Alphonse pet the beautiful pure white softness of the kitten. Since he got his body back, Alphonse hadn't laid a finger on a cat. Sure, he petted Den, but that was different.

"Thank you so much, Brother!" Alphonse attacked Edward in a hug, squishing the poor kitten to death.

"Ugh...Al...can't breathe...you're gonna kill it!" Edward scolded. Alphonse quickly retreated away and smiled.

"Never knew someone could be that happy from getting a cat." George muttered. The rest of Edward's visitors ran over to him.

"Jeez, what are you all doing here? I don't recall meeting up for a reunion." Edward was beyond confused from all the visitors. Hughes bombarded the twin brothers with pictures beyond pictures of Elysia. They hurried away from the disaster. "Seriously though, what are you all doing here?"

"Well, you see-"

"You do realize that everyone here except for Alphonse and I are considered muggles and if word got out that this school existed-"

"Calm down, Fullmetal, I've specifically ordered them not to say a word to anyone. And besides, your Professor Dumbledore didn't seem to mind."

"So, they actually know that you're here this time?" Roy sweat dropped and Riza gave him a dirty look.

"Uh...yeah."

"You barged into a magic school without permission, Sir?" Riza scolded. Edward sweat dropped as well as everyone else.

"So what? Did you guys want a tour or something?" Edward scowled.

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad." Edward scowl dropped.

"Wha?"

"Where's your other friends, Fullmetal? The three troublesome ones." Alphonse watched his brother's reaction carefully. Edward tapped his chin.

"Actually I'm not sure, but speaking of which, they still need to apologize to Alphonse." Edward nodded.

"Huh? When did you guys make up?" Alphonse asked.

"Yesterday actually." Edward turned around and strode off with the group in tow.

"Why did you guys have to make up?" Roy asked curiously. Edward sighed.

"One of them called me a jerk, which I really didn't mind because come on, I admit myself, I am a jerk, and Alphonse went off." Hughes frowned.

"You're not a jerk." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again." Edward sighed. "How can you prove to me that I'm not a jerk?"

"Well, you sacrificed yourself for you brother and out of your own selflessness you joined the military to help your brother. You gave Alphonse a kitten, something he could never have, you -" Edward scowled.

"Okay, you can be quiet now."

"Helped babysit Elysia for me a lot, you help out others in the town even if it isn't requested as a mission to you. You cheer up little kids when they're down-"

"Hughes! Just shut up! I was talking about-"

"You help me out with paperwork sometimes and-"

"Whoa-ho-ho there! You helped _Hughes _with his paperwork and didn't help me?! What the hell?"

"That's because you're a Bastard."

"You save citizens from harm, even if that means sacrificing your own life for them. Really Edward, you are the opposite from a je-" Hughes was cut off when he bumped into Edward, who bumped into someone else. Unfortunately, everyone but Riza was too slow to realize that the people in front of them were stopping. Everyone but Riza and the person Ed bumped into crashed to the floor.

"Jeez, can't any of you look where you're going?" Riza sighed and helped them all up. Edward looked up and was surprised to find Snape.

"Oh, hello Professor, sorry about that I-"

"See, you're not a jerk, you apologized for-"

"Hughes, will you drop the subject already?!" Edward glared behind him.

"It was no problem at all, Edward, though I'd like to know why you've brought muggles inside our school and how they got in here. Dumbledore should've placed barriers around the castle."

"Oh, yeah, well, he let them come here. They're just friends from where I'm from."

"Friends?" Snap observed the lot of you. "Your friends seem to be twice as old as you."

"Uh...yeah, well, you see, I don't really hang out with people my age where I'm from, actually-"

"HEY I'M NOT OLD!" Winry knocked Edward upside the head with a wrench.

"I see, well, Merry Christmas to you then." Snape nodded and passed by them, his robes fluttering as he passed.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Edward shouted back at him. He helped the rest of the crew get up.

"Who was that?" Havoc asked as Edward helped Fuery up.

"Professor Snape. He usually favors the Slytherins over Gryffindors but it seems that he's actually taking a liking to Brother." Alphonse answered.

"Slytherins?"

"Gryffindors?" they both sweat dropped. Edward explained to them the rules of the school along the way of the tour.

"Alphonse and I was put in Gryffindor. Slytherins tend to be...how do I put this?" Edward looked to Alphonse, who scowled.

"Mean." everyone laughed. Along the way Edward saw Ron and Harry, or who he thought was Ron and Harry run into a room. They were like chubby versions of themselves. Both Alphonse and Edward stopped in their tracks. "Was that?" Edward wondered the same thing and neared closer. He stumbled backwards in disgust.

"What is it?" Breda asked.

"Th-that's a girls' bathroom!" Edward pointed at the room. He neared closer. "Stay here."

"No need to tell me twice, I'm not a girl, Fullmetal." Edward peered into the bathroom.

"Harry? Ron? What are you guys doing in here?"

"Uh oh...is that Edward?!" Hermoine squeaked. Edward blinked.

"Ed? What are you doing in here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Harry. You do realize this is a girls bathroom, right?" the two nodded.

"We've been trying to get Hermoine to come out of the stall." Ron half lied.

"Oh, um..."

"I'll only come out if Edward leaves!" Edward blinked and frowned.

"Uh, okay...sorry?" Edward confusedly walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Alphonse asked.

"Honestly, I have no clue. So, how long are you guys staying?" Edward eyed their suitcases suspiciously.

"Well, Ed, Granny and I have customers so we can't really stay. I'm not sure about the others."

"Well, Fullmetal, I heard about the Chamber of Secrets from your headmaster so Lieutenant Hawkeye and I will be staying until the whole problem clears up. That leaves the rest of the crew to hold up the fort back home." Roy sweat dropped, seeing Edward, who wasn't really paying attention but solely focused on his boots as he walked.

"Wait...you're staying here until the end of the year?" Edward stopped abruptly and spun around.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Finally done! Phew...stupid nails kept getting stuck in the keys TT^TT I started on this around 6 and now it's like 9 D: Oh! Did I mention that I have a deviantART now? Haha, It's ElviraRayne (duh?) if you're interested. I only have pictures up right now but I'd appreciate it if you actually looked through them :) Kitteh's and Bunneh's and more Kitteh's...and some scenery. I don't think I'm that bad at taking pictures :) But I hope you're happy with the update and here's the replies to your reviews! ^-^**

**greekfreak101: Yeah me too! I actually grew up in a racist area D: my sister and I were the only two white people on a bus and we were made fun of for it...then I got my friends to ride the bus with me so it was all good then ;)**

**Mon Esprit Libre: I don't mind haha, though it did take awhile to write since my new nails haha**

**Flyingmintbunny32: Dun worry about it, happens to me all da time! ^-^ I think? Er, -is lost for words?- one thing I find truly annoying about my nails is that I accidentally keep pressing the CAPS lock button :/**

**Red-Hot Habanero: Really? Thanks ^-^ Sorry about all the yaoi stories -sweat drop- I have more of those then I should -sigh- but I promise that there are more stories coming soon ^-^ some of them...well have OC's :)?**

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: Good! I hope this one satisfies you too! :D I made sure to make this one a bit longer than my other ones.**

**ultima-owner: I know D: Nina is one of the characters that impacted me the most in FMA, I really couldn't get over that cute little face being gone D:**

**ReginaDC21: Heehee, I love your reviews ^-^ I hope she gets better soon if she isn't already. I feel her pain, I used to get sick all the time. Oooh you should tell her that I hope she gets better soon because I love both of your reviews and I'd hate to think she was sick D: I like to have fun when I'm sick because it makes me feel better. And she should drink/eat (?) lots of soup! -dreams dazedly about chicken and noodle soup- Unless she's already better...awkward...but yeah! ^-^ **

**Guest (?): Loved your little chant there, it made me laugh ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**So now that my little sister is FINALLY gone for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! (Lucky me! -quote Envy) I can finally get to update some of these long awaited stories! :D Including this one :D I really wanna finish some of these soon because ideas keep popping inside my head XD However, it still might take awhile since 1) I STILL don't have my laptop fixed and 2) I have to babysit a brown miniature lab for 10 days 3) I've still got band stuff even after school. Quite ironic really, the Miss Ohio Parade is on Father's Day XD I kinda (REALLY) don't wanna go :l maybe it'll rain. I could just go do a rain dance by the fire (because that makes sense!) and hope it rains but only my dad has a fire pit and I can't leave the house because of the dog :l Oh well! So, I haven't like updated this in FOREVER so I kinda forgot where I was...hmm...-goes back to story to read- okay okay...well, I guess I'll go on and try to write this chapter. I don't know HOW I'm going to update my FMA/Naruto crossover because the chapter I started on is on my laptop :l oh well, no time to worry about that now! I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist -sigh-...**

* * *

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"What's that?"

"Why were you guys in the girl's bathroom and where did Hermoine go?"

"Er...that's kind of...a secret."

"A secret? Well why is it a secret?"

"Because it just is..." Edward crossed his arms, unsatisfied.

He told them his secrets, why couldn't he know their secrets?

"What kind of secret?"

"Ed, I can't tell you-"

"Why not?"

"Because-ugh! We can get into a lot of trouble if someone finds out!"

Edward was not amused.

"Okay? And I told you _my _secrets!"

"Not all of them, though." Ron added in.

"You don't tell me all your secrets—you don't tell me any of your secrets!"

"Come on, Brother, just don't tell them anymore secrets then."

"Fine, if that's how it has to be." Edward lifted his nose in the air and walked across the courtyard. He did however, hear that Hermoine was in the hospital wing from who knows how many girls. They seemed to pop up around him again. He briefly wondered if people didn't suspect him anymore because of their reappearance. He shivered and wondered how the trio could possibly sit in the snow like it was nothing. Alphonse followed him as well.

"Brother, you really shouldn't be out in the snow...it's bad for your leg."

"Please, Al, I'll be fi-" As the world _loved _to prove Edward wrong, Edward certainly wasn't fine. His leg stiffened up, causing him to face plant the ground. Alphonse ran to his side and helped him up...well somewhat up. "Um...Al?"

"What?"

"I'm stuck."

"Really? I hadn't noticed—ow!" That was Alphonse's reply to Edward punching him in the shoulder.

"Can you kinda, I dunno—help me up!"

Alphonse bent down and had Edward's arm around his shoulder. He was definitely failing at leading Edward back to the castle.

"Um, Brother?"

"What?"

"This is weird..."

"I know, god damn it! Why does automail have to be so heavy?!"

Alphonse limped along with Edward as he helped Edward into the large castle. Edward had the weight of two bowling balls plus his own weight. That was well over a 120 pounds. Alphonse was still fragile from his body being 'away' for so long so he found it quite hard to carry Edward. Once inside, both of them collapsed to the floor, panting.

"Holy fuck! It was so cold!" Edward shivered and rubbed his knee. "Hey, Al?"

"What now, Ed?" Alphonse panted.

"Well...I kinda CAN'T FEEL MY LEG!"

"What?! Oh no this isn't good! Winry and Granny already left! Oh boy, Brother what do we do?!"

"Hell do I know!? I'm not an expert with this stuff! I just lug it around all day!"

"You have to know something! You can transform it-"

"Al! This is _skin _we're talking about! This has nothing to do with the makeup of automail!"

"B-but you've studied up on the human body haven't you?!"

"Only the makeup! I don't know any health or anything like that!"

"AH! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"We could always go to the hospital wing!"

"No! There are frozen people in there...they creep me out-"

"Brother!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was just kidding!"

"What, might I ask, are you two doing?"

"AH!" they both screamed. Edward looked up and saw Professor Snape.

"What are you two screaming about? All I did was ask you two a question."

"Er...Brother can't move his leg!"

"Alphonse!" Alphonse squeaked and covered his mouth.

"What do you mean he can't move his leg? Is it broken? You should go up to the hospital wing for that."

"Well...we don't know if Madame Pomfrey can actually help with this..."

"Why's that?"

* * *

"Well..."

"This is an interesting prosthetic. It's very advanced..." Snape observed while pushing on Edward's skin. "It seems like it just froze up is all. However, the metal has direct contact with your skin, therefore, you could've had frostbite and you could've had to have it chopped off again."

"Eek! See, aren't you glad that we went to Professor Snape now?" Snape placed a warm rag on Edward's thigh.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I'm not one to judge on appearances, Edward, you shouldn't worry about that. Keep that rag on your leg for awhile. Have you finished your Potion's homework?"

"Oh, I finished that a long time ago."

"Good work, I'd expect nothing less from Hohenheim's son after all." both Edward and Alphonse's eyes bulged.

"You know our father?!"

"Of course! He's well known around Hogwarts, you'll find out. He was a mysterious man, though. He'd almost matched up to Nicolas Flamel in age...he'd be around 400 now I believe..." Snape curiously watched Edward and Alphonse's jaw drop. "He was best friends with him in fact...you didn't know all of this?" both of them slowly shook their head.

"Our dad left when we were little so we didn't know much about him..."

"Which means you two, as his sons, know alchemy as well?"

"How do you know about...yeah, a little..."

"I'm guessing your commander or whatever had told you not to use alchemy?"

"He did!"

"Do you know why not?"

"Could be because alchemy is dangerous around Hogwarts. The magic would corrupt and cause quite a destruction because of the Sorcerer's Stone that used to behold here. It was quite powerful and if alchemy was used, who knows what could've happened."

"But...isn't the Sorcerer's Stone gone now?"

"True, but you are from Amestris are you not? Amestris isn't very friendly to it's surrounding countries and is rumored to be quite a vicious country. Surely any country would be interested in alchemy and use it to overcome your country, seeing how your country is quite...how do I put this? Outdated?"

"Yeah, that's true I guess." A question fluttered its way into Edward's mind. "Say, Professor...do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? I've heard some about it from Professor Binn...but all these attacks...they seem to have something to do with it..."

"You need not worry about that, Edward. For your own safety, I suggest you just stay out of it."

"Oh, alright..." Edward was quite disappointed at this lack of information. "They're up to something, I know it."

"Who?"

"Ron, Harry, and Hermoine." Snape scowled.

"They're _always _up to something."

"There you are, Full—Edward...what happened with your leg?" Roy strut over to where Edward was kicking his legs.

"Brother was in the snow and it froze up."

"Ah, well, Hughes and I have a matter we'd like to discuss with you...how is your leg?"

"It's okay now..." Edward took the rag off and gave it back to Snape. "Thanks, Professor, but I must be going now! Let's go, Al."

"Be careful, Edward." Snape muttered before they all left the room. Edward simply smiled. Careful? Careful was _never _something Edward was good at and he doubted he would ever be good at it. Even when he was careful, things got dangerous. That's just how his life rolled along and he was quite uncertain that it would ever change.

"So, Colonel, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

**I feel as if this chapter was a bit short...oh wait, it was TT^TT**

**Flyingmintbunny32: XD No! Edward is 12 in this and Hughes died when Edward was 15 lol Hughes is a great enough guy to come back from the dead though! I was actually going to make a crack fic later and it was going to have him just pop out of nowhere but I really need to stop writing other stories and work on these ones (unfinished) lol. **

**greekfreak101: Yeah, but stuff would get real serious on that bus ._. one of them tried choking my friend and if I wasn't sitting by the window, she would've had her face torn off XD But that's all over now since we moved :3**

**Sonnenfrost: Yeah, I admit he does but bro think about it lol its like halfway through the school year but yeah he is a bit too trusting...meh...-shoots self- I will never mess up again (actually I probably will, knowing me) but yeah I'll try not to make him OC again D:**

**ReginaDC12: That's good, lol sorry I haven't updated in like months school has been bashing me and when we were out, my sister never got off the computer! So I waited patiently until she left to North Carolina -party in tha house!- I've never played Devil May Cry before but I've heard so much about it! Isn't it like an xbox thing? Dunno lol all I has is a wii...and its not even mine :l Glad she's better tho! :)**

**eep: Lol he died when Edward was 15. Edward is 12. So of course he isn't dead :D and -MAJOR GASP!- he should so meet Creevey O_O**

**Dashita Tichou: Yes, because lets all admit it, as hot as Edward is, he is a jerk at times. Edward was just trying to prove a point that he was a jerk...and it just wasn't working out so well XD**

**Latias876: Yeah...I goofed and didn't upload for awhile...:( but! I have no more distractions so I will try to be in the mood! No one shall disturb me now—muahahahahahaha! Except mom :l The computer is in her room—FAIL! XD**

**Royed Mustric: -feels guilty- I've been trying to update soon...I just had...A LOT of distractions and obstacles :L**

**LadyDinoCrisis: Haiii Dino :] wow I really love you guys! XD So, I've never heard of animaniacs, whats that? And I love Tomb Raider! But I haven't got to play it in a long time T_T I had two games for it on PS2 but my PS2 doesn't have color cords :l I love being a bowman on minecraft if that counts XD **

**RoyMustang'sGirl: I'm glad you're enjoying it XD I'll try my best to update some more :P**

**kingdomhearts4eva: Oh don't worry ;) I'm VERY stalkerish on other stories and people coughLeFayStrentcough hahahaha! I'll be sure to update more often! (I really need to stop promising so many people this otherwise there might come a time when I CAN'T update ._.)**

**AmerillaRose: Really?! I know how that is when I read other people's stories but then I look at mine and I'm all like bleh :L I feel better now :3**

**9foxgrl: I...can't say it...but I must! I'll try my best to update sooner! :D **

**Eron Elric aka the malchemist: AGHH I'M TRYING! XD**

**Blitza: Yeah I tend to time skip a lot in this story :l but strangely, that's how the book is written and I'm following that so STAHP BOOK WHY ARE YOU TIME SKIPPING :L**

**chibi-unicorn-girl: I know man! I watched it with one of my guy friends and he balled his eyes out when she died XD but hey cheer up bro! Hughes isn't dead :P AND HE SHALL NOT DIE! **

**Some of you might be wondering: Why can't Ed us alchemy? Well the answer to that is, have you all noticed how I made Ed say 'Where I'm from'? That's because Amestris doesn't get along well with the other countries and such (I didn't want to explain this T.T) so its kinda a secret that they're from Amestris. Why must that be a secret tho—HELLO THE FUHRER IS A FREAKIN HOMUNCULUS! XD **


End file.
